Né en 17 à Leidenstadt
by KMIG
Summary: Et si Quatre était né en 17 à Leidenstadt, au milieu des ruines d'un champ de bataille ? Aurait il été meilleur ou pire que ces gens s'il avait été Allemand ?
1. Chapter 1

  
**  
**

Auteurs : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : Pas encore pour le moment.

* * *

**Né en 17 à Leidenstadt**

Le 11 novembre 1942, pour contrer l'Opération Torch des Alliés en Afrique du Nord, le III ème Reich décida d'occuper toute la France. Avant cela, seule la zone nord était directement administrée par les Allemands. Or, désormais, toute la France se retrouvait sous la botte nazie. La Résistance s'organisa pour lutter contre l'Occupation. Des groupes se mirent en place, ayant pour but de préparer des attaques contre les voies ferrées, les convois militaires... Parfois, ils allaient jusqu'à l'assassinat d'un haut-gradé allemand directement dans la rue. 

Évidemment, les Nazis cherchaient bien à lutter contre les « terroristes », aidés en cela par la police française et les autorités de Vichy. Mais le patriotisme et le désir de liberté de certains ne pouvaient s'étouffer ainsi. Des Français courageux se levaient sans cesse, gagnaient le maquis, et s'organisaient. Ils étaient soutenus par les Français de Londres ainsi que par les gouvernements alliés qui pouvaient toujours tenter de leurs envoyer des armes lors de raids aériens au-dessus de la France où des caisses pleines d'armes étaient larguées à des endroits précis. Les résistants pouvaient alors avoir de quoi faire un meilleur travail de sape.

Un de ces groupes opérait dans la Creuse, un département de la région Limousin. La Kommandantur de Limoges allait recevoir un nouveau dirigeant suite à leur arrivée dans la zone sud et cela les mettait en effervescence. Il y avait là une quinzaine de bons gars, cachés dans les forêts de la Creuse, aux reliefs toujours compliqués. Ils bivouaquaient ici, avec des mitraillettes ou des fusils sous le bras. Les discussions étaient lourdes... On disait que pour Hitler, cela n'allait plus du tout en Union Soviétique. Il y avait d'ailleurs quelques communistes parmi eux, qui vantaient les exploits de Staline.

« -Vous verrez, c'est Moscou qui nous sauvera ! Notez bien ce que je dis ! C'est pas sur Roosevelt qu'y faut compter ! Les Ricains, y viendront en France le jour où y verront des dollars pousser sous les pavés de Dunkerque et faudra que ce soit comme ça jusqu'à Berlin !  
-Didier a raison ! C'est les Russes qui libéreront la France, pas les rosbeefs qui nous ont lâché en 40 ! »

Certains acquiesçaient, d'autres opinaient vaguement du chef. Dans un coin, un peu à l'écart, un grand châtain au corps mince nettoyait tranquillement son arme. Il avait démonté complètement sa mitraillette, en nettoyait soigneusement chaque pièce, puis la remontait maintenant à son rythme. Il écoutait vaguement la conversation mais levait souvent les yeux au ciel.

« -Didier, tu me rappelles qui a signé un pacte de non-agression avec les Boches en 1939 ? lança l'homme.  
-Mais là, c'est pas pareil ! Staline a fait ça pour gagner du temps ! Il a voulu se préparer pour attaquer Hitler quand il serait prêt !  
-Ah oui... Ça lui a tellement servi que les Allemands sont à Moscou et à Stalingrad même !  
-Ça tourne, ça tourne ! Note ce que je dis... C'est les Soviétiques qui nous sauveront.  
-Hum... Les communistes, hein ? »

L'homme marqua une pause. Il replaça le tendeur de son arme qui s'enclencha dans un petit cliquetis. Il sortit de sa poche un chargeur et arma. L'arme était prête à tuer.

« -Elle est belle ton arme, Didier... Hein ?  
-...  
-Puis elle marche bien... Elle s'est déjà enrayé, hein ? C'est rare...  
-...  
-C'est quoi comme modèle ?  
-Un Garand M1..., soupira Didier à contre-coeur.  
-Ooooh... Un Garand M1... Ça vient d'où ?  
-D'Amérique, Trowa... Mais ça n'empêche pas que...  
-Ta gueule Didier ! Tes Ruskoffs font peut être du bon boulot à quelques milliers de kilomètres d'ici, mais c'est pas eux qui nous donnent des armes, des grenades, des explosifs... Et ici, c'est de ça qu'on a besoin... »

Un silence retomba parmi le groupe pendant que le dénommé Trowa lançait un regard sévère à Didier. Ce dernier ne put tenir et finit par détourner le regard en marmonnant vaguement quelque chose. Tout à coup, le bruit d'une branche qui casse se fit entendre et tous se tournèrent d'un seul homme en armant leurs fusils ou leurs mitraillettes.

« -Wowow, les gars, on se calme ! C'est moi ! » lança l'inconnu en levant les mains en l'air. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, la vingtaine. Il s'appelait François Sebeyrou mais dans la région, on l'appelait surtout p'tit François... Rapport à sa taille. Les hommes baissèrent leurs armes et se mirent en cercle autour de lui. Seul Trowa resta à l'écart, retournant sur une pierre qui faisait un siège confortable. Il commença à rouler une cigarette... Il fit bien attention à ne pas perdre un seul brin de tabac. C'est qu'avec les restrictions, tout manquait... y compris le tabac...

« -Je viens vous apporter des nouvelles, commença François. C'est du beau monde qui s'en vient ! On va avoir droit à la crème de la crème pour diriger la Kommandantur. C'est la Waffen SS qui va loger à Limoges. Ça sera le SS Ob..Oba..Obee...  
-Oberst, coupa tranquillement Trowa.  
-C'est ça ! Oberst-Grup..Grup...  
-Gruppenführer...  
-Oui ! Oberst-Gruppenführer und generalo..generala...  
-SS Oberst-Gruppenführer und Generaloberst der Waffen SS, on a compris, François... Mais son nom ?  
-Hey, Trowa ? C'est quoi ces grades à la con ?! Putain, les chleus, quand ils s'y mettent...  
-Laisse tomber, Martin. Ça veut dire général d'armée, c'est tout ! François, son nom ?  
-O...oui ! C'est le SS Obe...  
-Abrège !  
-Quatre von Sieger. »

* * *

Une lourde mercedes noire décapotable roulait à toute vitesse sur la départementale qui menait à Limoges. Devant elle, deux motos de militaires lui ouvraient le chemin. Le chauffeur gardait les yeux rivés sur la route tandis qu'à l'arrière se trouvait l'Oberst-Gruppenführer und Generaloberst der Waffen SS von Sieger. C'était un pur produit de la race aryenne tel que les rêvait Adolf Hitler. Le général était de bonne taille, blond, des yeux on ne peut plus bleus, un corps musclé par de saines activités physiques. Allemand depuis toujours, aucune tare physique ou mentale dans un membre de sa famille, pas de sang mêlé avec des Juifs ou des races inférieures... Le prototype rêvé des citoyens du Reich qui durera 1.000 ans. 

Du moins si l'Allemagne gagne la guerre. Sa casquette vissée sur la tête, son lourd manteau grisâtre doublé de fourrure noir à l'intérieur que l'on voyait sur les larges revers, sa croix de fer autour du cou, Quatre regardait, complètement perdu, la ligne blanche qui était tracée au milieu de la route. Son bras sur la portière, sa main soutenant mollement sa tête penchée, il restait dans ses pensées. Sa nouvelle affectation lui plaisait. Le Führer avait apprécié son travail durant la guerre de conquête de la Pologne, puis lors de la campagne de France. Un poste en Grèce lui avait permis de montrer aussi ses bonnes aptitudes. On décida de lui confier la Kommandantur de Limoges. Un travail tranquille normalement. Cela valait toujours mieux que le front de l'est !

Quatre adorait la France en plus. Avant la guerre, il y avait fait ses études. Il maîtrisait bien la langue. Le pays avait donné des génies de la littérature et du monde musical... C'est vrai que le pays s'était égaré dans une politique républicaine, avec des Juifs partout et des communistes... mais cela allait changer. La France avait sa place dans l'Europe allemande. Les Français étaient de bons travailleurs, de bons agriculteurs... Ils pourraient devenir un bon peuple paysan qui cultiverait la terre. L'Allemagne et les Allemands pourront en profiter.

La voiture du général entra dans la cour de la Kommandantur. La cour était cernée de toute part soit par le bâtiment qui formait un U, soit par des barrières hautes de deux mètres. Deux sentinelles s'étaient mises au garde à vous au passage de la voiture. L'entrée du bâtiment était charmante : quelques marches à gravir pour se retrouver sous un porche de pierres. Sur le côté, de lourds vases contenaient des plantes et faisaient une belle décoration. Au-dessus flottait légèrement dans le vent un drapeau du Reich, avec sa croix gammée noire dans un cercle blanc au centre du rouge. Devant les marches, cinq officiers allemands se tenaient dans toute leur raideur magnifique. La voiture s'arrêta devant eux et un se précipita pour ouvrir la porte à Quatre. Ceci fait, il se redressa. Les cinq firent claquer leurs bottes et restèrent dans la position du salut nazi.

« -Heil Hitler ! » dirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Quatre sortit de la voiture et se redressa en levant vaguement la main droite pour répondre à leur salut.

« -Bienvenue à Limoges, Herr General. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

-Long... et monotone... Mais je n'ai guère à me plaindre. Que l'on s'occupe de mes bagages, qu'on les installe dans ma chambre. Montrez-moi où sera mon bureau. Messieurs, première réunion dans dix minutes, très exactement ! »

On mena Quatre à travers les couloirs du luxueux bâtiment. L'avantage d'être un occupant est que l'on peut prendre les demeures que l'on souhaite. Pour le coup, les Allemands avaient choisi une grande maison du début du XIXème siècle. Le général nota les divers tableaux aux murs, les lourdes portes de bois et d'une manière générale toutes les boiseries qui ornaient les lieux. On le fit monter à l'étage et entrer dans une grande pièce. Un bureau richement décoré se trouvait dans le fond. Sur le mur juste derrière se trouvait un portrait de Hitler. De part et d'autre se trouvaient deux grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cour. Quatre alla y jeter un coup d'oeil puis s'assit. Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres officiers rentrèrent dans le bureau avec des dossiers sous les bras. Quatre les regarda tous puis commença.

« -Bien. Bonjour à nouveau messieurs. Comme vous le savez, je suis Quatre von Sieger, de la Waffen SS. Le Führer m'a envoyé ici et je compte bien tenir sous ma main tout le Limousin. On m'a dit que l'occupation de la zone sud avait aggravé les problèmes avec les terroristes...  
-Tout à fait, Herr General. La police française les traque comme elle peut et nous avons ici aussi la Gestapo qui s'occupe des suspects. Il y a un groupe mais la région est très difficile. Les forêts sont denses, les terroristes connaissent tous les chemins, les cachettes...  
-Sont-ils organisés ?  
-Il y a un bon réseau. Ils se font livrer des armes parfois, la nuit, avec des avions qui arrivent d'Angleterre. Une fois, nous avons abattu un de ces avions mais le pilote a réussi à se poser dans les champs et on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Ils doivent avoir des filières d'exfiltrations pour quitter la région. On pense qu'ils gagnent Bordeaux, et de là, l'Angleterre, avec des bateaux de pêcheurs.  
-Comment agissent-ils ?  
-Ils ont détruit la voie de chemin de fer il y a deux semaines mais les réparations sont presque terminées. Un convoi militaire a aussi été attaqué. Ils ont fait sauter le pont au moment où nos hommes...  
-J'ai compris, coupa Quatre qui se leva en prenant appui sur son bureau. Messieurs, donnez moi tous vos dossiers, je les examinerai tous avec tout le sérieux que la situation demande. »

Les officiers se désistèrent de leurs dossiers et Quatre les posa en une pile sur son bureau. Il reprit :

« -Messieurs, certains diront que j'ai été nommé ici après le bon travail que j'ai eu l'occasion de faire ailleurs et qu'il s'agit de vacances... Que cette Kommandantur sera un lieu de villégiature. Je vous le dis tout de suite, messieurs ! Je ne compte pas me tourner les pouces ici en attendant de retourner à Berlin quand la guerre sera finie et que nous l'aurons gagnée ! Je tiens à gérer convenablement le Limousin en commençant par éradiquer ces terroristes à la solde de Moscou ! Je les chasserai jusqu'au dernier jusqu'à qu'il n'y en ait plus aucun ! Heil Hitler.

-Heil Hitler ! crièrent tous les autres à sa suite en levant le bras droit.  
-Vous pouvez disposer. »

Tous sortirent, laissant Quatre seul. Il les regarda quitter la pièce et refermer la porte derrière eux. C'est alors seulement qu'il s'aperçut qu'il portait toujours son long manteau, pressé qu'il était de commencer tout de suite son travail. Il le retira et alla le mettre sur un porte manteau situé près de la lourde double porte en bois. Il y déposa également sa casquette d'officier avant de se retourner pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son bureau... C'était une belle pièce et il appréciera d'y travailler.  
Il remarqua un bar et s'y dirigea. À l'intérieur, plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool attendaient de réjouir le maître des lieux. Quatre se servit un verre de schnapps puis se rapprocha de son bureau, regardant pensivement le portrait d'Hitler qui lançait un regard emplein d'autorité à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il prit une gorgée et fit une légère grimace sous la morsure délicate de l'alcool. Finalement, il revint s'asseoir et prit le premier dossier devant lui, l'ouvrant...

« Au travail... »

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Auteurs : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : Pas encore pour le moment.

Note : Que ceux qui attendaient une suite à cette fic débutée il y a trop longtemps veuillent bien m'excuser. Cela dit, comme la pause a été immensément longue, des reviews seraient vraiment très appréciées pour me guider dans mon écriture. Merci

* * *

La locomotive passait à vitesse réduite, alors qu'autour des rails s'affairaient encore de nombreux hommes assignés là en tant que prisonniers de guerre. Le conducteur était allemand et c'était un train de marchandises qui devait gagner Paris puis l'Allemagne. Les wagons de marchandises étaient remplis de denrées réquisitionnés par l'occupant nazi. La guerre était difficile pour tout le monde et la France devait payer des réparations de guerre : elle le faisait soit en monétaire, soit en nature. Au moins, la population allemande n'aura pas à craindre les restrictions, contrairement aux Français, cette race légèrement inférieure, bonne à cultiver la terre pour les Aryens.

Un officier s'approcha de la locomotive et marcha à son rythme, échangeant quelques mots avec le machiniste :

« -Les travaux avancent bien à ce que je vois... Vous avez presque fini, dit le machiniste.

-Oui, les prisonniers travaillent bien... et le nouveau général à la Kommandantur n'est pas là pour rigoler. Il est là depuis deux semaines et déjà il y a eu plusieurs fouilles chez des suspects à Limoges. Quelques personnes ont été arrêtées.

-Et bien c'est bien. Peut-être qu'il parviendra à débarrasser la région des terroristes. Enfin, du moment qu'il rend les voies de chemin de fer sûres, je ne me plains pas ! »

Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques rires puis le conducteur fit reprendre de la vitesse à la machine alors que la zone de travaux était traversée. Il passa sur un passage à niveau où une mercedes noire, portant deux petits drapeaux du Reich sur le devant patientait. Quelques motards l'entouraient également. Quatre von Sieger à l'arrière et portant son lourd manteau pour être à l'abri du vent dans sa décapotable, venait inspecter les lieux du dernier attentat de la résistance.

Un officier se portait déjà au devant de l'Allemand quand Quatre arriva et descendit de son véhicule. L'officier le salua, restant raide devant lui comme il se devait. Le général fit un vague signe de la main en réponse sans vraiment le regarder. Il portait le regard sur la voie ferrée qui était à nouveau praticable, les prisonniers se contentant de retaper le sol. Alors Quatre regarda un peu autour de lui et détailla la scène. Ici, il n'y avait que des champs et parfois quelques petits bosquets d'arbres isolés. L'un deux se trouvait justement à moins de vingt mètres. Le chef de la Kommandantur remarqua tout de suite sur le sol un fil rouge qui trainait encore là, et qui semblait se rendre de la voie ferrée aux premiers arbres. L'officier présenta la situation :

« -Herr General, les Français étaient dissimulés dans ce petit bois et ont déclenché de là leur charge placée sur la voie ferrée. Évidemment, il ne l'ont fait sauter que lorsque la locomotive se trouvait à quelques mètres et était dans l'incapacité de freiner à temps. Le train a déraillé. S'en est ensuite ensuivie une attaque. Le convoi était protégé par vingt soldats, mais ils étaient sonnés après le déraillement et se sont fait massacrer. Les rares survivants parlent d'une dizaine d'hommes correctement armés. Ils se sont jetés sur le premier wagon et ont volé pour 200.000 Reichmarks de marchandises avant que des renforts n'arrivent... Quand nous sommes arrivés, ils étaient déjà partis...

-Je vois... » fit pensivement le blond qui s'était agenouillé au sol pour prendre le fil rouge qui courait encore sur le sol pour l'examiner brièvement. « C'était la première attaque de ce genre, c'est ça ?

-Oui, Herr General. On suppose que les terroristes ont dû recevoir du nouveau matériel de guerre par voie aérienne. Ce sont des vols de nuit le plus souvent, et la région est assez désertique, du coup, il est difficile de repérer ces avions pour les abattre...

-Ne cherchez pas d'excuses à votre incompétence, Colonel...

-Mais, Herr General... »

Quatre se redressa à ce moment-là et jeta un regard interrogatif à l'officier, un regard qui avait plus l'air de demander s'il avait quelque chose à redire plutôt qu'à l'encourager à continuer... L'homme s'interrompit donc et déglutit... Dans la seconde d'après, le général SS semblait déjà avoir changé de pensée et fit quelques pas en direction de la voie ferrée. Après un moment d'hésitation, le Colonel marcha à sa suite, légèrement en retrait.

« -Et est-ce que des mesures ont été prises pour protéger les trains par le ministère des transport ou par la Wehrmacht ?

-Hum... Non, Herr General... C'est-à-dire qu'une division nous a déjà été retirée pour être envoyée sur le front russe, et les effectifs semblaient assez limitées pour...

-Je ne parle pas des soldats ! Je parle du matériel ! Un wagon rempli de sable devant la locomotive par exemple. C'est la base !

-Euh... Euh... Non, Herr Gene... »

Au loin, une explosion se fit entendre. Un bruit de tôles froissées ne tarda pas à être perçu, puis des coups de feu...

* * *

Trowa, dissimulé à l'abri des fourrés, observait avec des jumelles la locomotive presque à l'arrêt qui se trouvait à environ trois kilomètres. La Creuse était une région assez vallonnée parfois, et la position qu'occupaient les résistants à ce moment était en surélévation légère comparée à l'endroit où avait eu lieu leur dernière attaque. Cela leur permettait donc d'observer tout ce qu'il se passait tout en étant loin.

« Tiens, tiens... notre ami Von Sieger vient voir notre beau travail les gars... »

Le Français venait d'apercevoir dans ses jumelles la mercedes du général allemand qui était arrêtée au niveau du passage à niveau. Certains de ses camarades laissèrent échapper un petit ricanement et l'un d'entre eux sortit même la tête des fourrées pour voir le petit point noir qu'était la voiture de l'officier SS. Mais d'un geste, le chef de ce petit groupe de résistance ordonna à tout le monde de se remettre à couvert. Le train reprenait de la vitesse et allait très rapidement se retrouver à leur hauteur.

Les visages étaient fatigués et anxieux. Tous au ras du sol, il pouvait sentir l'odeur fraîche de la terre. Doucement, ils armèrent leurs mitraillettes dans un cliquetis qui passait presque inaperçu dans la lisière de cette forêt qui les abritaient. En effet, les résistants avaient cette fois pris position non pas dans un simple bosquet mais dans une forêt. Il savait que les Allemands allaient rapidement rappliquer et la forêt qu'ils connaissaient tous par coeur leur fournirait une cachette on ne peut plus convenable.

Le bruit régulier de la locomotive à vapeur se faisait de plus en plus présent. Trowa délaissa ses jumelles pour se concentrer sur le détonateur qu'il avait entre les mains. Juste devant son nez se trouvaient deux fils, un verre et un rouge... Il relia rapidement ces deux fils sur les boutons de même couleur du détonateur puis leva la manivelle... et attendit. Tous les hommes étaient tendus, aucun ne parlait. L'un s'assurait pour la trente-sixième fois que son chargeur était bien en place, un autre prononçait une prière, ses lèvres frémissant légèrement mais sans faire de bruit. Il finit par faire un signe de croix alors que Trowa murmura un « attention » alors que la locomotive ne se trouvait plus qu'à cinq cents mètres.

La main sur le détonateur, il semblait attendre le bon moment. Et quand celui-ci lui parut enfin arrivé, alors il fit exploser les charges.

Tous enfouirent leur tête sur le sol, mains au-dessus, pour se protéger des éventuelles projections. Dans la locomotive, le machiniste lâcha un « Scheiße ! » et tâcha désespérément de renverser la vapeur tout en mettant les freins, acte absurde. Finalement, le machiniste et le chauffeur sautèrent de la locomotive au moment où celle-ci, noyée dans le bruit aigu des roues cherchant à se raccrocher aux rails, allait atteindre le trou béant qui apparaissait vaguement à travers la fumée et certains gravats qui continuaient de tomber.

Le bruit fut assourdissant alors que la locomotive dérailla et se coucha sur le côté, les wagons suivant n'étant pas en reste. Quant aux résistants, ils restèrent encore en place. Ce n'est qu'une trentaine de secondes après que le train se fut immobilisé que les Français sortirent de l'orée du bois, alors que la porte d'un wagon de marchandises venait de s'ouvrir et que des soldats allemands, hagards, cherchèrent à en sortir, l'arme à la main.

Dans ces moments-là, on ne réfléchit plus. Il n'y a plus d'idéal de paix, de démocratie, de patriotisme. Il n'y a plus qu'un homme sauvage qui se moque de savoir s'il va bientôt faire une veuve ou un orphelin, mais qui sait seulement que c'est lui ou l'autre. S'il voit une tête qui dépasse, il tire. Et beaucoup de têtes cherchaient à sortir du wagon.

Certains soldats étaient parvenus à s'extirper du wagon de l'autre côté et commencèrent à riposter. Un Français fut blessé au bras, tandis qu'un autre s'écroula. Mais les coups de feu ne durèrent finalement pas plus d'une minutes. Bientôt, le silence regagna les lieux. Un résistant se précipita sur « Jean », celui qui était tombé, tandis que deux autres secouraient « André » dont le bras saignait abondamment. Trowa analysa froidement la situation. Il reprit ses jumelles et regarda en direction des travaux. Les chleus rappliquaient déjà. Merde, ils étaient drôlement rapides pour une fois. Il vit le général à l'arrière de sa décapotable, se tenant debout et se cramponnant sur le siège du passager, l'arme à la main, suivi par un camion transportant à coup sûr des soldats. Les deux véhicules ne cessaient de sauter et de se bringuebaler car pour rejoindre la position, il n'y avait pas de routes, il fallait passer à travers champ. Le Français fut étonné de voir un officier aussi important qu'un général se lancer tête baissée en avant, sans protection apparente. Une occasion magnifique de le descendre... mais aussi un suicide assuré de tout leur groupe.

« On se replie les gars ! Dans la forêt ! Dans la forêt ! »

Le groupe abandonna l'idée de piller le train et repartit sous le couvert de la forêt. L'un portait le cadavre de Jean sur son dos, ce qui le ralentissait considérablement, tandis qu'André serrait stoïquement les dents pour ne pas crier mais laissait échapper de temps à autre des jurons...

* * *

Le visage de Quatre blêmit en entendant l'explosion. Il fit quelques pas, incrédule, en direction du train maintenant loin. Il pouvait le voir, en train d'essayer de freiner désespérément, avant de finalement dérailler. Il put voir également un instant plus tard des points noirs sortir de la forêt alors que les premiers coups de feu en rafale commençaient à lui arriver aux oreilles.

Il se reprit très vite, en bondissant dans sa voiture. Se tournant en arrière, il cria :

« Dans le camion ! Tous les soldats au camion ! »

Le Général ouvrait déjà son étui de cuir à la ceinture pour sortir son Luger P08 qu'il leva en l'air puis pointa en direction de l'attentat. Alors que le chauffeur était en train de redémarrer le moteur de la mercedes, l'officier laissa tomber sa lourde veste qui l'aurait gêné dans ses mouvements. La voiture démarra en trombe, et le SS, un instant déséquilibré, posa la main sur le siège passager. Le chauffeur cria à son supérieur de se cramponner, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à défoncer une petite barrière de barbelées qui clôturait un champ. Malgré le bruit du moteur et les tressautements du véhicule, Quatre entendait toujours les coups de feu qui s'abattaient sur « ses » hommes, bien qu'il n'avait aucun commandement sur eux.

« Plus vite ! Plus vite ! »

Les Allemands arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux, mais visiblement trop tard. Les combats étaient terminés mais le SS ne voulait pas en rester là. Il sauta de sa voiture à peine celle-ci arrêtée et se précipita vers le camion qui était à la traîne derrière eux.

« Descendez ! Descendez ! Dans la forêt, ils sont dans la forêt ! »

Les soldats sautèrent du camion et armés de leur mitraillette s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. L'un d'eux cria qu'il avait trouvé des traces de sang et le groupe commença à les suivre, assez écarté les uns des autres et progressant avec prudence. Dans cette forêt, la vue ne portait pas, et ils avançaient lentement, craignant un guet-apens. Quant à Quatre, il se rendait auprès des soldats allemands qui avaient été attaqués, regardant rapidement ceux qui étaient déjà morts sans s'y attarder, et vérifiant l'état des blessés. Il y en avait trois. Il tâcha de les relever avec l'aide de son chauffeur pour les porter dans sa voiture personnelle.

« -Retournez rapidement à Limoges, faites soigner ces hommes, prévenez la Kommandantur. Qu'elle m'envoie tous les hommes disponibles pour ratisser cette forêt.

-Oui, Herr General ! »

Le chauffeur ne pensa pas à discuter. Il reprit le volant et tâcha de reprendre la route à travers champs, laissant le général s'enfoncer seul dans la forêt à la poursuite des terroristes. Quatre rattrapa très rapidement la petite troupe qui s'était regroupée autour d'un cadavre qu'il venait de trouver. L'un était penché sur le corps de Jean alors que les autres formaient un cercle et tâchaient de transpercer la forêt de leur regard à l'affût d'une attaque quelconque.

« -Les hommes du train ont dû atteindre celui-là. Les Français ont voulu le transporter mais il les ralentissait trop.

-Que fait-on, Herr General ? Est-ce que l'on doit poursuivre ? »

Le regard sévère de Quatre se porta sur le cadavre à terre puis sur ces hommes. Il regarda alors autour de lui, cherchant à juger la situation. Continuer était trop dangereux. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait cette forêt. Ils pourraient être tous tirés comme des lapins... À contre-coeur, l'officier fit un non de la tête en portant la main à sa bouche...

« ET MERDE ! » finit-il par s'écrier, de colère, de rage et d'impuissance...


	3. Chapter 3

Auteurs : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : Pas encore pour le moment.

Note : Chapitre commencé à l'aéroport de Pékin, puis poursuivi à l'aéroport de Vancouver, et enfin chez moi, avec un esprit embrumé par douze heures de décalage horaire. Un grand merci à Shinigami Ikita no Nevermore dont la béta-lecture, à défaut des reviews, m'a guidé dans mon écriture.

* * *

« -C'est quoi ce gros sac ?  
-Le courrier.  
-Tout ça ?  
-Oui... mais la majorité sont des lettres anonymes, Herr General. Des dénonciations. »

Quatre resta un bref moment interdit. Il se trouvait dans l'entrée de la Kommandantur et avait avisé un simple soldat qui venait de faire entrer ce gros sac en toile. Il fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules avant de gravir les escaliers de pierre qui menaient à l'étage, là où se trouvait son bureau. Il avait du mal à comprendre ces gens qui se livraient courageusement à une activité telle que la dénonciation des autres à l'abri de l'anonymat. Tout le monde y passait : celui qui avait un physique un peu trop juif, celui qui sortait souvent à l'heure du couvre-feu, celui qui n'écoutait pas Radio-Paris mais Radio-Londres. Était-ce un trait de la mentalité française ? Il y avait des fois, le blond avait l'impression de perdre toute considération pour ce pays et cette culture qu'il appréciait, n'y voyant que des choses horribles. Il aurait pourtant dû se réjouir. Toutes ces lettres anonymes ne facilitaient-elles pas grandement son travail ? Pour autant, « Herr General » n'appréciait pas du tout la méthode. De plus, il y avait tellement de lettres qui étaient écrites sans preuve, avec la seule volonté de nuire, qu'il n'était pas vraiment dit que cela facilitait le travail des Allemands.

Arrivé dans son bureau, il se rendit directement près du bar pour se servir un verre de schnaps. Il en avait bien besoin avec les derniers événements qu'il avait connus. La voie de chemin de fer qui traversait le département devait à nouveau être refaite. Cette fois-ci, aucune marchandise n'avait été volée, mais il y avait eu des morts, et les communications avec Paris s'en retrouvaient ralenties. Et dire que son affectation aurait dû être un simple poste où pantoufler tranquillement en attendant la fin de la guerre !

Ils avaient ratissé la forêt, avec tous les hommes disponibles. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un vaste fiasco. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à mettre la main sur qui que ce soit. Quant au terroriste qui avait été abattu, il ne portait pas de papiers qui auraient permis de l'identifier. Une photo de lui avait été prise, et on l'avait diffusée auprès de la population pour tâcher d'obtenir des renseignements. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à atteindre un miracle : que quelqu'un se rende à la Kommandantur pour dire « Oui, je le connais, il s'appelle Untel et il habitait là... ». Dans l'attente de ce miracle, Quatre se contentait de lire et relire les dossiers sur la région. Du travail de paperasse qui ne le passionnait guère, mais il y avait toujours besoin de sa signature ici ou là. Notamment pour signer quelques départs en train pour les camps. Il le faisait sans trop se poser de questions, en appliquant les consignes. Et puis bon, tous ces Juifs, opposants politiques et autres déviants n'étaient envoyés là-bas que pour travailler, non ? En quelque sorte, ils se rendaient utiles, pour une fois... Le blond ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la question de toute manière.

Le Général fut tiré de ses pensées par des coups frappés à la porte. Après un « Entrez » assez fort, il vit apparaître un jeune officier qui venait tout juste d'avoir ses premiers galons. D'un pas assez rapide, il se rendit jusqu'au bureau de Quatre où il fit claquer ses bottes et un salut tout militaire. Le blond lui rendit vaguement son salut et attendit la raison de sa venue.

« -Herr General, nous connaissons l'identité de l'homme qui avait été abattu lors de la dernière attaque du convoi.  
-Tiens donc ? » fit, surpris, Quatre. Les miracles arrivaient plus vite que ce qu'il aurait cru finalement. « Une personne s'est présentée et vous a donné des renseignements ?  
-Pas exactement, Herr General. Voici ! »

L'officier tendit alors une enveloppe ouverte à son supérieur qui, après un soupir, la prit. Évidemment, une autre lettre anonyme. C'était étonnant à quelle vitesse on s'habituait : Quatre n'était même pas surpris de voir que c'était ce courageux moyen qui avait été utilisé. Il sortit la lettre de son enveloppe et commença à lire en français, à moitié à haute voix, à moitié en marmonnant...

« ''À messieurs les Allemands, qui nous protègent des communistes et de la décadence...'' hmmm... ça commence bien. Voyons... ''J'ai vu sur les murs de la Kommandantur la photo que...'' blablabla... ''n'écoutant que mon devoir''... tu parles, oui... ''j'ai vu cet homme qui...''hmnnn, etc, etc... ''travaillait dans la ferme de Mme Creuzot. Cette madame n'a jamais pardonné au Maréchal d'avoir reconnu en Adolf Hitler un grand homme sur qui l'on pouvait compter, c'est pourquoi je crois que vous devriez l'arrêter car elle en sait sans doute beaucoup sur ces communistes et ces Juifs qui s'attaquent à notre département...'' Il veut faire mon métier, en plus...? ''Je fais cela car je sais qu'il s'agit de mon devoir et...'' Et bien... Avec de tels compatriotes, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous, on dirait... »

L'officier semblait plus ou moins gêné, ne comprenant pas les états d'âme de son supérieur, mais comme il s'agissait de son supérieur justement, il n'avait pas grand chose à y redire. Laissant passer un petit silence, alors que Quatre relisait une nouvelle fois la lettre en hochant plusieurs fois la tête d'une manière écoeurée, il finit par demander :

« -Herr General, devons-nous aller arrêter cette suspecte ?  
-Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne vais pas me baser sur la lettre d'un voisin probablement jaloux qui veut les terres de cette dame...!  
-Mais, Herr General, peut-être que...  
-Vous allez lui rendre visite, et effectuer une fouille de routine, mais rien de plus... Avant de prêter foi à ces racontars, il convient de s'assurer de la véracité de ces faits...! »

Le jeune officier inclina brièvement la tête, puis fit un salut nazi et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il se fit interrompre par le Général.

« Attendez ! Je vais venir avec vous... »

Quatre se releva précipitamment et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au porte-manteau pour attraper de quoi ne pas prendre froid. Il avait encore une confiance toute limitée en ses hommes. Ce n'est pas qu'ils étaient de mauvais bougres, c'est surtout qu'ils pouvaient parfois fauter par excès de zèle. Et puis, le Général se flattait aussi d'être proche de ses soldats et de partager les mêmes missions qu'eux, y compris les plus rébarbatives... Les accompagner lui ferait donc le plus grand bien...

* * *

Trowa jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, l'air soucieux. D'ici, il pouvait voir le préau sous lequel était rangé en mauvais ordre de la paille et du foin, ainsi qu'une vieille presse qui servait encore à l'occasion. Dans la cour se promenaient quelques poules et le coq venait de lâcher un cocorico. Il se retourna et s'adossa contre le mur, croisant les bras et jetant un regard à sa vieille mère qui était en train d'écosser des haricots, alors que le poste TSF crachotait les émissions de Radio-Londres, qu'il était pourtant illégal d'écouter. Cependant, pour les Français désireux d'échapper à la propagande de Radio-Paris, radio contrôlée par les Allemands, c'était le seul moyen !

La mort de Jean avait rendu tout le monde nerveux. On craignait qu'on l'identifie et qu'on puisse remonter la filière. La ferme de la mère Creuzot servait de cache d'armes : le cellier était grand et sombre, et la mère Creuzot était trop vieille pour encore bien distinguer ce qu'on y trouvait. C'est donc à son insu que son fils, Trowa Creuzot, y stockait des caisses d'armement. Les hommes venaient tout juste de tout faire disparaître, en prétextant aider la vieille femme pour les travaux des champs. Le Français regarda sa montre : à l'heure qu'il était, ses camarades devaient avoir atteint le coeur de la forêt. Il y avait une grande cavité, presque une caverne... Cela ferait leur nouvelle cache.

Il se dirigea vers le poste TSF pour le couper, puis s'assit en face de sa mère, prenant une poignée de haricots pour les placer devant lui. Il commença à imiter la vieille femme, mais visiblement, il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Cela n'était plus tenable. Avec la mort de Jean, les Boches pourraient très bien arriver ici. Il fallait qu'il la prévienne, qu'il lui avoue qu'il faisait parti de la résistance...

« Maman... »

Mais Trowa s'interrompit en entendant le chien se mettre à aboyer, ce qu'il faisait généralement quand il y avait de la visite. Il se releva d'un coup pour se porter à la fenêtre et voir que sur le chemin de terre qui reliait la ferme à la route communale et serpentait entre deux champs se trouvaient une lourde mercedes noire portant deux petits drapeaux du Reich, suivie d'un camion de soldats. Il lâcha un juron et se retourna vers sa mère :

« -On a de la visite ! Les Allemands !  
-Encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent réquisitionner encore ? On n'a plus de beurre et plus de lait !  
-Je ne crois pas que ce soit pour cela... »

Trowa ne se départit pas de son calme pour autant, bien qu'intérieurement il était anxieux de la suite. Pourquoi est-ce que Von Sieger se déplaçait personnellement ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé toutes les preuves le reliant à la résistance ? Non, impossible. Pas aussi vite... Et comment auraient-ils fait ?

Le Français se rassit... Lui comme sa mère n'étaient pas vraiment amicaux envers l'occupant. Hors de question de sortir dans la cour de la ferme pour les accueillir. Ils continuèrent donc leur travaux comme si de rien n'était, entendant les pneus de la voiture crisser sur les graviers de la cour, puis de nombreuses paroles en allemand, alors que l'on pouvait deviner que les soldats sautaient à terre.

Quatre observa les lieux. C'était un lourd bâtiment de pierre, isolé. Sur sa gauche se trouvait un autre bâtiment dont la grande porte de bois était ouverte. À l'intérieur, on devinait la présence de vaches. À côté de l'étable avait été construit un préau abritant les réserves de pailles. Un peu plus loin, un poulailler fait de bois pourri trônait au milieu de la boue. Le Général demanda à ses hommes d'attendre un instant. La politesse la plus élémentaire commandait que l'on salue les propriétaires d'abord, non ?

Il marcha donc jusqu'à la porte de la bâtisse et frappa trois coups. Un laconique « Entrez » se fit entendre pour toute réponse et il ouvrit alors la porte pour découvrir la grande salle commune où sur une lourde table de bois qui devait avoir plus de cent ans travaillaient une femme d'âge mûr mais que les travaux des champs avaient considérablement vieilli et un homme plus jeune qui devait être son fils... Quatre se permit de faire quelques pas mais ne s'étonna pas de voir les deux personnes rester assises et se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir, pour la femme, ou un regard morne, pour l'homme. Le Général n'était pas dupe et se savait l'occupant dans ce pays.

« -Madame, Monsieur, » commença-t-il en retirant sa casquette d'officier de sa main gantée de gris, « veuillez excuser le dérangement, mais je souhaiterais procéder à la fouille de ce bâtiment, en raison de...  
-On n'a pas le choix de toute façon, non ? » Coupa la mère Creuzot d'une voix acariâtre. Quatre resta interdit un bref instant, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.  
« -Je crains que non, Madame... »

La vieille dame haussa les épaules et bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Quatre eut un léger sourire face à cette réaction et d'un geste de la main ordonna à son officier de s'approcher de lui. Se penchant à son oreille, il lui murmura à l'oreille de commencer la perquisition, croisant le regard de Trowa. Ce dernier, depuis que l'Allemand était rentré, n'avait pas détaché son regard de lui. Dire que Von Sieger, _LE_ Von Sieger, _DER_ SS Oberst-Gruppenführer und Generaloberst der Waffen SS Von Sieger, se trouvait à seulement deux mètres de lui. L'ennemi mortel, l'occupant... juste là, devant ses yeux, avec un français impeccable mais teinté d'un léger accent allemand, faisant de la politesse... L'occasion unique de le descendre... Une occasion en or comme il ne s'en représenterait jamais... ruinée parce qu'il était présent dans la ferme familiale, et que le tuer ici et maintenant serait condamner sa mère à la déportation...

« Croyez bien que je regrette le dérangement... Mais il se trouve que nous avons récemment abattu un homme, et que selon nos renseignements, cet homme a été garçon de ferme ici. Vous comprendrez que nous devons fouiller les lieux... »

Trowa cligna un instant des yeux. Le Général lui parlait mais il n'écoutait pas. Il sortit de ses pensées pour voir trois soldats allemands les rejoindre et se diriger vers les autres pièces, alors que par la fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir vaguement les soldats se diriger vers le poulailler. Sur ce coup-là, il avait été chanceux. Une heure plus tôt, et c'en était fini.

De son côté, Quatre avait bien cherché à se montrer agréable, mais il sentait que l'ambiance était lourde... Bah, comment en vouloir à ces deux Français ? Cependant, il n'appréciait pas le silence glacial qui régnait maintenant dans le salon depuis au moins dix minutes. Avisant le poste TSF, il s'y rendit...

« -Je vois que vous avez un poste radio... Vous permettez ?  
-Ou...non !!! »

Trowa avait voulu se rattraper après un début de « oui » qui était sorti comme un réflexe, mais c'était trop tard. Le Général venait déjà de tourner le bouton de volume, et tous purent entendre la voix de Pierre Dac chantant sur l'air fameux de la Cucaracha :

« Radio-Paris ment ! Radio-Paris ment ! Radio-Paris est Allemand ! »

La pauvre mère Creuzot resta bouche bée et soudainement inquiète, tandis que Trowa baissa la tête, laissant retomber son bras qu'il avait levé vers le Général. L'officier qui accompagnait Quatre se redressa et porta la main à l'étui de cuir qui abritait son arme, tandis que son supérieur resta immobile, plissant les yeux sans rien dire. Puis après quelques secondes où personne ne dit rien à part Pierre Dac qui continuait sa ritournelle, le Général commença à tourner le bouton pour changer d'onde, jusqu'à se mettre sur Radio-Paris. C'est alors qu'il se retourna, jetant un regard aux deux Français. Il releva la tête vers l'officier et lui fit un petit non de la tête...

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Trowa et sa mère échangèrent un long regard, tandis que Quatre restait près du poste qui crachotait une musique classique gentillette... Finalement, un soldat, la mitraillette en bandoulière, fit irruption dans la pièce, et après avoir fait claquer ses bottes, prononça quelques mots en allemand. Le Général hocha alors la tête puis se redressa légèrement. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers le poste TSF pour l'éteindre, puis ordonna à l'officier qui l'accompagnait de sortir, lui-même se dirigeant vers la sortie. Sur le seuil de la porte, il remit sa casquette d'officier, puis s'inclina légèrement en direction de la femme :

« Nous avons fini, Madame... Veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement encore... Mais... Vous devriez faire plus attention à ce que vous écoutez... »

Puis Quatre quitta les lieux après un vague salut militaire en portant sa main à sa tête, refermant la porte derrière lui. Une fois assis à l'arrière de sa mercedes en compagnie du jeune officier, et alors qu'il reprenait le petit chemin de terre, ce dernier lui demanda :

« Vous ne les arrêtez pas, Herr General ?  
-S'il fallait arrêter tous les Français qui aiment leur pays et ne supportent pas notre présence, la France deviendrait vite un désert, Lieutenant-Colonel... »


	4. Chapter 4

Auteurs : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : Pas encore pour le moment.

Note : Bien qu'ayant un fond historique, cette fic ne se veut pas une reproduction fidèle. Des erreurs historiques se sont donc peut-être glissées dans ce que j'ai écrit. Une fois encore, je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Nevermore, pour ses notes. Vos reviews pourraient aussi être d'une grande aide.

* * *

L'ambiance était tendue au sein des hommes ce soir-là. C'est que ce n'était pas n'importe quel soir : ils devaient normalement recevoir quelques « cadeaux » de la part de l'Angleterre. Il était d'ailleurs temps, car avec les attaques de train et les divers sabotages ici et là, le groupe de résistance que commandait Trowa commençait à être à court d'arguments contre les Boches.

Le principe était bien rodé, tout le monde savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais cela n'en restait pas moins très dangereux à chaque fois. Grâce à la BBC, le groupe pouvait obtenir quelques informations sur le prochain rendez-vous avec les messages personnels qui étaient diffusés quotidiennement. Or, hier, Trowa avait justement entendu sur Radio-Londres la phrase qui indiquait une livraison d'armes programmée pour le lendemain.

Un avion partait de la côte anglaise, puis mettait cap au sud en survolant l'Atlantique, avant de bifurquer à l'est pour rentrer sur le territoire français au sud de Bordeaux, en évitant soigneusement les grands centres urbains ou les postes de surveillance allemands disséminés sur toute la côte française. L'avion volait de plus à haute altitude, avant de descendre au moment d'arriver sur le Limousin. C'était là toute l'habilité du navigateur qui indiquait au pilote la route à suivre pour éviter les principaux écueils installés par l'occupant. Une fois de plus, la résistance française apportait une aide considérable grâce aux renseignements fournis, indiquant entre autres où se trouvaient les batteries antiaériennes.

Évidemment, la livraison se faisait de nuit. Le rendez-vous était prévu pour une heure du matin. La région, avec de nombreuses forêts, était parfaite. Il y avait une grande clairière : Trowa et ses camarades y avaient installé des projecteurs de lumière rouge, beaucoup plus discrets que de la lumière blanche. Ils devaient attendre patiemment, et dès que le bruit des moteurs du lourd bimoteur se faisait entendre, ils allumaient les projecteurs qui délimitaient le pourtour de la clairière, indiquant à l'avion où il devait larguer la ou les caisses comprenant les cadeaux de la France libre.

Ce soir-là cependant, les choses étaient différentes. Ils avaient perdu un camarade il y a encore peu de temps, et les Allemands avaient été capable de remonter jusqu'à la ferme de Trowa, même s'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Cette fois-ci, la chance avait été du côté des résistants. Le chef du groupe restait malgré tout pensif suite à sa rencontre avec Quatre.

« -Comment ça, il n'a rien dit ?

-Il n'a rien dit, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? Il est resté là, comme ça, sans bouger, puis il a juste changé la fréquence du poste comme s'il n'avait rien entendu... »

Trowa s'était mis contre un arbre et distinguait à peine les traits de son interlocuteur. La lune n'en était qu'à son premier croissant, et pour éviter tous les risques possibles, le groupe évitait toute lumière. Cependant, le groupe de résistants avait dû mal à croire leur chef et sa rencontre avec le Général Von Sieger. L'Allemand ne s'était pas comporté comme il aurait dû, et cela perturbait les hommes. Aucun ne comprenait, et le plus « dérangé » par cela était Trowa. D'un naturel déjà silencieux, il se montrait encore moins loquace, ne cessant de repenser à cette rencontre.

Il faut dire qu'il est plus aisé de combattre un ennemi que l'on ne connaît pas ou que l'on connaît mal. Il en avait tué des soldats allemands depuis le début de la guerre. Mais la situation lors de ces moments là avait toujours été particulière. Les deux étaient armés, tout se passait toujours très vite, et on n'avait guère le temps de s'arrêter sur les traits de la personne dont on terminait la vie. Il était Allemand, occupant, et en soit, ça suffisait pour tirer. Prendre le temps de la réflexion condamnait à mort.

Mais pour la première fois, le Français n'avait eu d'autre choix que de regarder, détailler, écouter cet haut officier allemand qui était son ennemi naturel. Et il n'avait pas correspondu à l'image qu'il aurait dû donner. Il semblait être un homme charmant, probablement très intelligent, qui est là pour faire un travail et qui s'applique à la tâche avec conscience.

Trowa se rendait compte à quel point cette position était dangereuse. Mieux valait rester à l'idée que le Général von Sieger était un officier nazi, un méchant occupant qui tue des enfants au petit-déjeuner. Il était, il devait rester, un ennemi horrible qu'il convenait de déshumaniser pour pouvoir, un jour, appuyer sur la gâchette ou le détonateur sans aucun remords ou signe d'hésitation.

C'est la guerre.

Trowa en était toujours là quand les hommes se mirent à s'agiter. D'abord faiblement, puis de plus en plus fort, on entendait le lourd et grave vrombissement d'un avion... Le résistant donna l'ordre d'allumer les projecteurs.

* * *

Assis derrière son bureau, les deux mains posées à plat, Quatre lisait, de plus en plus accablé, le rapport de ses hommes sur les derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés. D'attaque de train, il n'y en avait plus eu. De toute manière, le trafic était toujours au point mort pour le moment et détourné sur d'autres lignes puisque les réparations n'étaient pas terminées. Mais à côté de cela, il y avait de nombreux actes de sabotage comme des lignes de téléphone régulièrement coupées. Les réparations avaient lieu dans la journée, mais cela perturbait les voies de communication avec Paris encore une fois et compliquait la tâche du Général.

Il avait pourtant mis les bouchées doubles. Il n'y avait plus aucune tolérance pour ce qui était du couvre-feu : les soldats patrouillaient les rues de Limoges et d'autres villes de la région à toute heure de la nuit. La moindre personne arrêtée lors du couvre-feu était immédiatement amenée à la Kommandantur et interrogée de longues heures, parfois en ayant recours à des méthodes un peu plus... « viriles »...

Jusqu'à présent, ce n'était qu'un grand coup d'épée dans l'eau. Quatre arrivait bien à mettre la main sur quelques Français qui s'adonnaient au marché noir, mais tout cela n'était que du menu fretin. Pas de quoi convaincre le MBF, _Militärbefehlshaber in Frankreich, _Haut-Commandement militaire en France, du bon travail de l'officier.

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment, de son son aigu qui résonnait dans toute la pièce. Quatre, toujours pensif, décrocha :

« -_Hallo _?

-Général Von Sieger ? Un appel de Paris, ne quittez pas s'il vous plaît... »

L'Allemand se redressa en entendant la voix de l'opératrice, et en apprenant qu'on l'appelait de Paris. Quelques petits cliquetis lui indiquait que l'opératrice était en train de relier les lignes téléphoniques entre elles grâce à ses fiches, puis il reconnut la voix du Général Carl-Heinrich Von Stülpnagel. Il toussota un peu et passa son doigt dans le col de sa chemise, comme si soudainement il manquait d'air.

« -Général Von Sieger ?

-_Herr General_ ?

-Dîtes-moi, il semblerait que la situation ne soit pas tout à fait sous votre contrôle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et bien... Je fais tout ce que je peux, Général, mais il y a eu malgré tout quelques... incidents. Cela dit, je progresse, je progresse...

-Rassurez-vous, je comprends votre position... Mais... ne prenez pas trop votre temps... Vous me comprenez ? »

D'une main, Quatre saisit son étui à cigarettes, un étui à cigarettes de couleur sombre qui traînait sur le bureau. Il avait besoin de reprendre une contenance, et il se sentait légèrement devenir nerveux.

« Tout à fait, _Herr General_... »

D'un geste, Quatre ouvrit l'étui puis se saisit d'une cigarette avant de partir à la recherche de son briquet qu'il finit enfin par trouver après une certaine hésitation, fouillant ses poches, regardant sur son bureau et ouvrant son tiroir tout en gardant l'écouteur près de l'oreille.

« Bien, bien. J'en suis heureux. Écoutez, si je vous appelle, c'est surtout pour vous communiquer une importante nouvelle qui est arrivée ce matin de Berlin... Elle vous intéressera vivement... »

Quatre alluma sa cigarette alors que son interlocuteur détaillait la nouvelle. Les Allemands étaient pertinemment au courant que les « messages personnels » que diffusait la BBC comprenait des informations pour des groupes de résistance. Le tout était de les décoder. C'est pourquoi les Anglais et les Français, pour contrecarrer les efforts nazis, plaçaient aussi des messages anodins et sans signification au milieu de messages plus importants. Cette fois pourtant, les experts qui travaillaient à Berlin et passaient au crible tous les messages pensaient bien avoir saisi le sens de plusieurs messages, dont un indiquerait une prochaine livraison d'armes pour les résistants de la région Limousin.

« -Général, si un avion survole ma zone, il ne nous échappera pas !

-Très bien. Bonne chance... »

Quatre reposa le combiné puis se laissa retomber sur son siège. Ce n'était pas si pire que ça. C'était même dans le fond une assez bonne nouvelle. Si les informations de Berlin étaient fiables, alors il avait enfin une bonne opportunité pour frapper un bon coup. Un avion ? Une livraison pour le groupe de résistance locale ? En jouant finement, c'était l'occasion d'arrêter tout le monde et de redonner une certaine tranquillité à cette région...

Quelques instants après avoir raccroché, le Général sortit rapidement de son bureau et convoqua les officiers. Ordre était donné de rassembler toute la garnison et de prévoir aussi deux batteries antiaériennes mobiles. Il était évidemment à peu près certain que l'avion n'allait pas survoler Limoges, ce serait se condamner. En observant la carte de la région, il n'y avait finalement que très peu de points parfaitement isolés des grandes villes et qui permettaient une arrivée en toute discrétion. Le Général se doutait bien que les terroristes devaient réceptionner leurs livraisons dans une clairière. En tout cas, si lui-même en était un, c'est comme cela qu'il agirait...

Il avait donc été décidé de choisir une clairière au hasard et d'y camoufler les soldats. Durant le jour, la surveillance allait être très étroite et tout ceux qui passeraient seraient immédiatement arrêtés. Cela étant, ce serait un coup de chance de tomber sur le point de rendez-vous utilisés par les Français et Quatre n'y comptait pas. L'important était cependant de pouvoir trouver et abattre cet avion. Cela permettrait par ricochet de découvrir le groupe terroriste...

* * *

Et les Allemands étaient donc là, depuis 11h du matin. Leurs uniformes kaki et les filets de camouflage sur les camions les rendaient aussi discrets que possible. Personne ne s'était présenté de la journée, et la nuit était maintenant tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Quatre faisait les cent pas, allant parfois au centre de la clairière qu'ils occupaient. Il pouvait alors observer le ciel obscur et toutes les étoiles qui l'illuminaient. Il avait ordonné le plus grand silence, et surtout, qu'aucune lumière ne soit utilisée à aucun moment. Il ne tenait pas à être repéré vu du ciel, et il ne fallait pas rater le bruit d'un moteur d'avion.

La nuit était vraiment fraîche, et à force d'attendre sans rien faire, le Général commençait à sentir le froid l'envelopper. Il se rendit à sa voiture pour saisir son lourd manteau, alors que dans l'obscurité, son aide de camp l'aidait à le mettre.

Quatre tendit l'oreille au moment où il entendit un craquement d'allumette et tourna vivement la tête. À dix mètres de lui, il voyait brièvement le visage d'un soldat en train de s'allumer une cigarette. L'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus qu'un point rouge qui flottait dans le vide. Furax, l'Allemand se rendit à la hauteur du soldat. Les rares rais de lumière qui tombaient de la lune permirent au soldat d'identifier qui marchait vers lui et il se tint bien droit, prêt à saluer son supérieur. Il y a encore quelques minutes, Quatre avait échangé avec lui quelques mots pour parler de tout et de rien, et il pensait qu'il revenait pour la même raison.

« _Herr General_, que...? »

Mais le soldat n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son supérieur lui arracha la cigarette de la bouche, la dressant devant ses yeux d'un geste rageur avant de la jeter au sol. Sans vraiment voir ce que faisait Von Sieger, le soldat comprit à l'oreille que le Général écrasait furieusement la cigarette contre le sol. C'est alors que d'une voix où la colère était aisément décelable mais tout en restant en sourdine, Quatre s'exclama :

« -En quelle langue il faut vous parler, imbécile ? Pas de lumière, ça veut dire pas de lumière, compris ???!!! »

-_Ja... Jawohl, Herr General_ »

Le soldat ne savait plus où se mettre et quant à Quatre, il avait une furieuse envie d'évacuer un trop-plein de violence retenu, mais pourtant, il s'arrêta et tendit une nouvelle fois l'oreille. Le soldat chercha encore à bredouiller des excuses mais l'officier lui intima l'ordre de se taire rapidement. Le Général ferma les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à se concentrer sur un seul de ses sens... D'abord comme un vague murmure, il n'y avait ensuite plus de doute : un vrombissement se faisait de plus en plus présent. La chance lui souriait enfin : les informations de Berlin étaient correctes et un avion allait survoler précisément la région cette nuit pour livrer des armes aux terroristes.

Les soldats tirèrent rapidement les filets de camouflage et amenèrent au centre de la clairière de puissants projecteurs. Les deux véhicules qui comprenaient avec eux une batterie antiaérienne démarrèrent aussi et se mirent au centre de la clairière. Pour autant, Quatre ne donna pas tout de suite l'ordre d'allumer les projecteurs... Il voulait attendre, attendre que l'avion soit le plus près possible pour qu'il ne fasse pas demi-tour et que ses soldats puissent facilement l'atteindre...

Au bout d'un temps qui parut long mais qui ne devait pas être plus important qu'une trentaine de secondes, Quatre jugea que l'avion devait être juste au-dessus d'eux. C'est alors qu'il cria l'ordre d'allumer les projecteurs et de fouiller le ciel à la recherche de l'avion...


	5. Chapter 5

Auteurs : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : Pas encore pour le moment.

Note : Nevermore a toujours ma gratitude pour sa relecture, ses conseils et ses encouragements à continuer.

* * *

Trowa fouillait des yeux le ciel étoilé. Il était difficile d'apercevoir un avion dans ces conditions mais pas impossible. En étant attentif, on pouvait voir l'avion se découper sur le ciel puisqu'il cachait de nombreuses étoiles. Le Français était devenu un habitué de l'exercice et il finit par apercevoir la carlingue du lourd bimoteur se découper. La tension diminua. L'avion continuait d'approcher dans leur direction et tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Mais tout à coup, un rai de lumière, puis, deux, déchirèrent la nuit sombre et commencèrent à fouiller frénétiquement le ciel. Trowa fit un pas en avant, puis lâcha un juron. Les résistants restèrent interdits, puis tous finirent par comprendre la situation. Ils ne savaient pourtant pas quoi faire et même leur chef resta de longues secondes à contempler le ciel alors qu'un de ces rais, puis le second, finirent par se poser sur l'avion. L'instant d'après, de sourdes détonations se firent entendre, alors que le pilote cherchait visiblement à éviter les coups qu'il essuyait. Trowa admira d'ailleurs la dextérité du pilote qui lui permit d'échapper à de nombreux coups. Il semblait même que le pilote avait été tiré d'affaire, car pendant un instant, plus aucun tir ne le visait...

* * *

Chez les Allemands, la situation était comme lorsqu'une fourmilière est attaquée : tous bougeaient dans tous les sens, dans un désordre apparent. Pourtant, chacun savait ce qu'il devait faire : quatre hommes s'étaient précipités sur les immenses projecteurs et les allumèrent, cherchant l'avion. Ils fouillaient le ciel avec acharnement quand enfin un des deux groupes parvint à saisir la queue de l'appareil un bref instant, puis finalement l'ensemble du transporteur. Le second groupe eut tôt fait de braquer sur la cible leur lumière, tandis que les manoeuvriers des batteries aériennes commençaient à viser ce que le Général leur pointait du doigt en hurlant ses ordres, ou plutôt en les aboyant tant la langue allemande était assez spéciale quand elle était criée...

Le fait que les soldats ne parvinrent pas à toucher l'avion n'arrangeait d'ailleurs pas la situation, Quatre s'énervant de plus en plus devant l'incompétence de ses hommes. Il pouvait être très doux comme entrer dans des fureurs noirs s'il n'arrivait pas à mener à bien une mission. L'avion anglais manoeuvrait si bien, ou les Allemands étaient si incapables, qu'il semblait sur le point de pouvoir s'échapper.

Quatre se précipita alors sur le soldat qui était aux commandes de la batterie, le saisissant par le col et l'extirpant violemment de sa place tout en lui lançant quelques mots peu agréables.

« Bande d'incapables... Faut toujours tout faire soi-même... »

Le Général prit place aux commandes et commença à viser l'avion, mais ne tira pas tout de suite, attendant encore, alors que l'appareil s'éloignait de plus en plus d'eux maintenant. Il semblait en pleine concentration quand enfin il se mit à tirer, par trois reprises. Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois projectiles arrivèrent en plein dans le mille. L'avion n'explosa pas en vol pour autant. Un panache de fumée noire s'en échappait et il commençait dangereusement à piquer du nez dans un bruit de plus en plus strident, bien que l'on devinait que le pilote cherchait apparemment à maintenir l'appareil. Quatre releva la tête du viseur, visiblement satisfait. L'avion était condamnée, mais il allait probablement s'écraser à au moins trois kilomètres de distance.

Le Général sauta à terre prestement, puis ordonna à tout le monde de lever le camp. Il fallait à tout prix essayer de retrouver cet avion, et éventuellement les survivants. Les moteurs partirent, les lumières dévorant la nuit. L'officier sauta sur la marche d'un camion, restant à l'extérieur, et se cramponnant au rétroviseur. Par mesure de précaution, il sortit aussi de son étui son arme de service.

* * *

Tous les résistants poussèrent un cri de stupeur quand l'avion anglais fut touché. Et dire qu'il semblait hors d'atteinte ! Mais un, puis deux, et enfin trois projectiles finirent par l'atteindre. L'appareil sembla pendant un bref instant continuer sur sa route mais il finit petit à petit à piquer du nez dans un bruit de plus en plus assourdissant. Les Français restaient là, plantés au milieu de leur clairière. Les lumières allemandes s'éteignirent mais de la queue de l'avion s'échappaient désormais des flammes. L'avion se dirigea à grande vitesse vers l'endroit où les résistants patientaient, mais le pilote parvint visiblement à redresser une dernière fois l'appareil. Le groupe avait déjà commencé à courir pour se disperser mais finalement l'avion ne passa dans un bruit d'enfer qu'à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de leur tête. Les Français étaient hébétés mais Trowa fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Vite, vite ! Il va s'écraser dans le champ au-delà de la forêt ! »

Aussitôt, tout le groupe s'enfonça dans la forêt, allumant leurs torches, prenant la direction du nord. Il était difficile de progresser la nuit dans une forêt, même quand on la connaît très bien : le terrain était rempli de ronces, d'arbres abattus, il y avait là un vieux mur de pierre d'un mètre recouvert d'une mousse épaisse, présent depuis des temps immémoriaux. Dans leur course, c'est à peine s'ils entendirent un bruit de tôles cassées, indiquant que l'avion avait fini par s'écraser. Trowa cherchait à sauter pour éviter le piège des ronces ou des vieilles souches. Certains de ses camarades tombaient à terre dans les ronces ou butaient sur des racines.

Ils finirent par arriver à la lisière de la forêt. À deux cents mètres de là se trouvait la carcasse d'un avion. Les résistants éteignirent leurs lampes puis reprirent leur course. Des flammes continuaient de dévorer la carlingue, mais le pilote avait apparemment réussi à faire un atterrissage relativement correct, au vu des circonstances. Le chef des résistants espérait donc que le pilote et son équipage avaient survécu. Normalement, dans un tel avion, il y avait au moins trois personnes : le pilote, le navigateur, et le radio.

Trowa parvint enfin au niveau de l'avion. Quelle chaleur alors ! Le risque était grand que tout cela n'explose. Il y avait dans la carlingue un trou béant, probablement un impact de munition. Sans vraiment réfléchir, comme s'il n'agissait dans le feu de l'action que par une succession de réflexes, le Français rentra dans la carlingue. Il y voyait correctement grâce aux incendies ici et là, mais l'air était aussi difficilement respirable, et il y avait de légères explosions qui rendaient difficile la progression dans l'avion. Il vit un corps ensanglanté et rendu informe. Ce pilote-là avait dû visiblement être touché par le projectile et devait être mort sur le coup. Son cadavre aurait pu soulever le coeur de n'importe qui, mais encore une fois, Trowa agissait rapidement sans prendre le temps de la réflexion. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et son nez, geste dérisoire pour se protéger de la fumée et des vapeurs présentes. Progressant dans la carlingue, il trouva près du poste de pilotage le corps d'un homme écroulé sur un autre. Le second était mort sans aucun doute possible mais le premier n'était que sonné ou à moitié intoxiqué par la fumée. Vu sa position, il avait probablement voulu aider son camarade à s'extirper de là sans se rendre compte qu'il était déjà trop tard, puis avait fini par s'effondrer sur lui.

Le résistant attrapa l'homme par les bras, puis le chargea sur ses épaules, avant de sortir de l'avion. Les résistants se groupèrent autour de lui pour prendre en charge le pilote, puis tous coururent pour s'éloigner de là. Bien leur en prit car l'avion explosa alors complètement. Les hommes s'arrêtèrent, à mi-chemin entre la carcasse en train de brûler et la forêt dont ils étaient sortis. Ils étaient tous hébétés et essoufflés. Le pilote ne tenait toujours pas sur ses jambes et il était soutenu par deux Français. Trowa le détailla rapidement : jeune, comme la plupart des casse-cou qui se dévouaient pour ce genre de mission, il devait avoir quelques années de moins que lui. Ce qui était étonnant, c'était surtout ses longs cheveux qu'il arborait en une natte à moitié défaite... Pas très réglementaire tout cela... Trowa lui donna quelques claques sans trop de force sur son visage pour essayer de le faire revenir à lui :

« -_Hey? Hey? Are you all right? _Demanda Trowa.  
_-hmmm... Where... What...?_ » marmonna le pilote.

Tiens ? Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas un Anglais. Trowa avait appris l'anglais auprès des Londoniens et il était certain que l'accent n'était pas celui des Anglais... Un Australien, peut-être ? Ou un Américain.

C'était de toute manière un détail dont il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper pour le moment. S'adressant à ses camarades, le Français s'exclama :

« C'est bon, il va bien. Il ne faut pas rester là, les Boches vont... »

Mais le résistant n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase que dans un grand fracas, un camion allemand suivi bientôt d'un deuxième, pénétra dans le champ où ils se trouvaient. Les Allemands avaient coupé à travers champs et venaient de défoncer une barrière de barbelés qui justement séparait deux terrains. Les Français comprirent que leur salut se trouvaient dans la forêt.

* * *

Quatre se cramponnait tant bien que mal, en demandant au soldat à l'intérieur de la cabine du camion de vérifier sur la carte si la route qu'ils avaient prise remontait bien vers le nord, la direction approximative de l'avion avant de disparaître de leur vue. Le soldat confirma. Au bout d'une minute, toute la troupe sortit du couvert des arbres : la route se trouvait maintenant au milieu des champs, surplombant légèrement les alentours. Dans le noir, la carcasse en feu de l'avion se remarquait très bien, à un kilomètre de distance. Le Général ordonna au chauffeur de braquer à droite, pour défoncer la barrière d'un champ et couper court pour se rapprocher de l'avion. Le camion fit de nombreux soubresauts, surtout sur cette terre inégale, mais l'Allemand qui se trouvait toujours juché sur la marche du camion se cramponnait comme il pouvait. À cause de la vitesse et des soubresauts, sa casquette d'officier s'envola néanmoins en l'air, découvrant ses cheveux blonds qui lui battaient maintenant le front. Quatre n'en avait cure.

Encore une barrière à défoncer et les voilà qui se trouvaient dans le même champ que l'avion. C'est à partir de ce moment seulement qu'il aperçut qu'un petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes était déjà présent sur les lieux. Le Général nazi comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. Il en aurait sourit si les tressautements du camion ne menaçaient pas à chaque fois de le faire tomber. La chance était maintenant définitivement de son côté : ce soir, peut-être, il allait enfin arrêter ces terroristes qui empêchaient le Limousin d'être une affectation de vacances ! Il pointa son arme en direction du groupe de Français et commença à tirer, même si dans ces conditions il était très difficile de viser. En entendant les coups de feu, le soldat qui se trouvait dans le second camion sortit la tête par la fenêtre ainsi que sa mitraillette et imita son supérieur.

L'instant d'après, alors que les Allemands n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de ce qui restait de la carlingue, des tirs de riposte se firent entendre et Quatre entendit des impacts sur la tôle du capot. Il se plaqua comme il put contre la porte du camion, cherchant à donner aussi peu que possible de surface de tir aux terroristes. Il n'avait même pas peur. Il avait appris à composer avec elle depuis longtemps, bien avant la guerre, pour des raisons familiales. Tout se passait dans ces moments là tellement vite, on n'avait pas le temps d'avoir peur. S'il était touché, il ne s'en rendrait probablement même pas compte... Il serait déjà mort. Quant à être simplement blessé... Bah... il n'y pensait pas.

Les tirs continuaient, et le pare-brise se brisa, obligeant Quatre à mettre son bras de libre devant ses yeux pour éviter les bouts de verre. Le chauffeur avait été touché mortellement et le camion continuait sa route à vive allure sans contrôle. Le second soldat chercha bien à s'emparer du volant mais il était déjà trop tard pour éviter la carlingue de l'avion : le camion en percuta l'arrière. Les soldats à l'intérieur du camion furent tous bousculés tandis que le Général fut projeté dans les airs. Encore une fois, tout se passait tellement vite, mais lorsqu'il était en l'air, c'est comme si le temps ralentissait : Quatre eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait et parvint à retomber sur le sol d'une manière vaguement contrôlée, en se mettant en boule et en roulant plusieurs fois à terre en raison de la vitesse qu'il avait.

Il resta allongé sur le dos quelques secondes, contemplant les étoiles. De nombreuses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il était sonné. Ah oui, les coups de feu, la poursuite, les terroristes. Est-ce que je ressens de la douleur ? Rien d'insurmontable. Est-ce que je suis blessé ? Je ne crois pas, juste des égratignures. Lève-toi... Lève-toi !!!

D'un mouvement d'épaule, Quatre se retourna et se mit sur le ventre, relevant la tête pour voir loin devant lui le groupe d'hommes qui cherchait à regagner la forêt. Son arme, où était-elle ? Il avait dû la lâcher lors de sa chute. Il fouilla frénétiquement le sol de ses mains pour retrouver son Luger dans le noir. Il chercha à se relever mais retomba à terre. Son sens de l'équilibre était très précaire, il était sans doute plus faible que ce qu'il voulait admettre.

Les soldats du premier camion descendirent, un peu sonnés aussi, tandis que le second camion s'arrêta, tous les soldats sautant prestement à terre. Ils se regroupèrent tous autour du Général, voulant l'aider, mais celui-ci les repoussa, tournant sur lui-même pour désigner les Français qui prenaient la fuite :

« Qu'est-ce vous regardez, bande d'imbéciles ??? Arrêtez-les ! Feu, feu !! »

Les soldats se dispersèrent alors pour courir vers les Français, tandis que le crépitement des mitraillettes se faisait à nouveau entendre. De son côté, Quatre avait enfin retrouvé son Luger mais restait un genou à terre. Il regarda la scène à une centaine de mètres de lui, qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne pouvait détailler grâce aux flammes de la carlingue d'avion qui éclairaient les lieux ainsi que les phares du second camion pointés dans la bonne direction : deux hommes en soutenaient à troisième, un quatrième se tenait très proche d'eux et tourné vers les Allemands, une mitraillette à la main en train de tirer. Trois autres personnes cherchaient aussi à reculer en bon ordre dans la forêt en tirant de temps à autre sur les soldats.

Ah, tiens, une rafale venait d'avoir raison d'un homme qui soutenait celui qui devait être blessé. Le quatrième homme le remplaça en un rien de temps mais c'est à ce moment-là que Quatre commença à tirer, après avoir pris le temps de viser comme il l'avait fait avec l'avion. Il ne chercha pas à tirer sur le blessé que ces Français cherchaient tant à soutenir. Après tout, il était un poids qui les retardait, donnant un avantage à sa troupe. Il visa simplement les deux hommes qui cherchaient à le soutenir et tira avant que ceux-ci ne parviennent enfin à la lisière de la forêt et sous le couvert des arbres. Un homme s'effondra, mais pas le second, à la grande surprise de Quatre qui été pourtant sûr d'avoir tiré juste à chaque reprise.

C'est alors que le bruit des armes cessèrent. Les Allemands avaient réussi à tirer sur quatre personnes dont les corps gisaient à terre, tandis que les autres, blessés ou non, étaient maintenant complètement invisibles. Fallait-il s'aventurer dans la forêt ? En tout cas, aucun des soldats ne semblaient vouloir faire le premier pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc en cherchant à transpercer la forêt de leurs regards, se préparant à essuyer d'autres tirs au cas où...

Quatre réussit enfin à se relever. Il resta un petit moment sans marcher, pour être certain qu'il n'allait pas tout de suite s'effondrer, et alla à la hauteur de ses hommes qui finirent par tourner la tête vers lui, attendant les ordres. L'officier resta silencieux... Le bilan n'avait finalement pas été si mal pour cette nuit : un avion abattu, quatre personnes abattus ou simplement blessés et qui allaient donc pouvoir être interrogés...

Certains avaient réussi à s'échapper... De jour, Quatre rechignait déjà à entrer dans ces forêts, mais la nuit, ce serait encore plus terrible, surtout sans matériel adéquat...

« Laissez-les... Occupez-vous de nos blessés, et arrêtez ceux-là... »

''Ceux-là'', c'était les deux Français qui étaient à terre et qui bougeaient encore, gémissant...


	6. Chapter 6

Auteurs : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : Pas encore pour le moment.

Note : Nevermore est toujours ma béta-lectrice et fait un travail formidable pour lequel je la remercie. Vos commentaires, pour me dresser un autel ou me sacrifier, ou tout simplement conseiller, sont toujours appréciés.

* * *

Ils étaient directement sous le feu de l'ennemi. À quelques pas, les soldats allemands tiraient sur eux avec d'autant plus de facilité qu'ils essayaient de protéger le pilote américain. Trowa cherchait à tirer en rafale sur ces boches, mais Jean qui aidait à soutenir le pilote reçut une balle qui le tua sur le coup. Tout allait tellement vite : on entendait vaguement le bruit de la balle pénétrer le corps humain, un simple cri de douleur déjà terminé à peine sorti de la gorge, puis Jean s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Trowa se précipita pour venir soutenir le pilote mais son second ami fut touché. L'instant d'après, il sentit également avoir été touché à la jambe. Serrant les dents, il chercha à garder l'équilibre. Il parvint enfin sous le couvert des premiers arbres et continuait d'avancer le plus rapidement possible dans le noir complet.

La peur ne l'avait même pas envahi. S'il arrivait à s'en sortir, c'est après qu'il aurait peur, en revivant la scène, en se remémorant exactement ce qu'il avait fait et près de quoi il était passé. Pour le moment, l'adrénaline faisait en sorte qu'il continuait d'agir comme un automate.

« On se disperse, c'est notre seule chance ! » fit-il en espérant être entendu des autres résistants. Il avait parlé relativement fort pour être entendu d'eux, mais il n'avait pas non plus crier pour ne pas attirer les Allemands sur eux et leur donner une indication de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Le Français sentit dans l'air cette atmosphère d'inquiétude. Les hommes ne voulaient pas se séparer, surtout alors que Trowa trimballait seul un blessé, ignorant que leur chef l'était aussi. Mais ils devaient convenir que c'était la meilleure solution s'ils ne voulaient pas tous y rester. Chacun avait une petite idée de l'endroit où aller. Pour sa part, Trowa connaissait un genre de petite caverne pas très loin. Il devrait être capable de la retrouver malgré la nuit. Le terrain connaissait un affaissement : à la limite de cet affaissement, là où le sol descendait de trois mètres sur l'espace d'un mètre, il y avait un immense chêne, et sous ce chêne se trouvait cette mini-caverne... On pouvait avancer d'environ trois mètres sous terre. Tous les enfants un peu aventureux du coin connaissaient cette cachette, mais sans doute pas les Boches. Il devrait donc pouvoir attendre là que le soleil se lève, pour pouvoir regagner la ferme et y cacher le pilote.

Les deux hommes se mirent tout de suite en route. L'Américain gémissait parfois, mais Trowa cherchait à le rappeler à l'ordre, lui disant de tenir bon. Le Français sentait bien que le pilote faisait de son mieux mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de le pousser à toujours continuer.

Il n'entendait plus rien maintenant : tout le monde s'était dispersé. De toute manière, ils ne devaient plus être très loin de cette fameuse cachette. Quelques mètres tout au plus et...

« Humpf... »

Le sol avait disparu sous les pieds des deux hommes. Ils perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent pour finalement glisser sur une surface boueuse. L'Américain marmonna, ce qui permit au résistant de le retrouver facilement dans le noir.

« -_Just... don't worry... We are almost... _hum... comment on dit déjà ? Fit Trowa

-arrivés ? » répondit le pilote avec un fort accent américain qui lui faisait prononcer les « r » de manière étrange.

Dans le noir, Trowa sourit. Ainsi donc, l'Américain parlait français ? Ça allait faciliter grandement leur communication. Après une brève réponse, il lui attrapa le bras et l'aida à se relever. Il tâtonna et chercha à lever la tête. Entre les branchages et le feuillage des arbres, on parvenait parfois à distinguer les étoiles, et donc à deviner la forme des arbres. Où se trouvait le grand chêne ? Au jugé, le Français décida d'aller vers la droite... Ils allaient avoir besoin de chance... et la chance était justement avec eux, on dirait ! Car Trowa venait de trouver la tanière. On ne pouvait y avancer qu'à quatre pattes. Sa jambe le faisait encore souffrir mais la perspective de pouvoir enfin prendre un peu de repos en sécurité lui donnait encore quelques force. Il entra donc le premier et s'assura que tout était en ordre. Il craignait de tomber sur une bête sauvage mais tout allait pour le mieux. Il retourna donc sur ses pas et aida le pilote à entrer. Tous deux allèrent le plus loin possible, pour finalement s'asseoir, le dos contre la paroi de terre humide.

Ils purent enfin souffler... Dans un premier temps, ils gardèrent le silence, chacun entendant la respiration haletante de l'autre qui avait quelque chose de rassurant dans ce trou noir perdu au beau milieu de nulle part. La forêt était pleine de bruits étranges et inquiétants qui témoignaient de toute la vie qu'on y trouvait, mais le point positif était qu'on entendait nulle voie humaine.

Ce fut finalement le Français qui rompit le silence :

« -How are you ?

-Je... peux parler... le français, répondit le pilote d'une voix lente qui montrait qu'il devait quand même réfléchir pour trouver ses mots.

-D'accord... Très bien... Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Maxwell, lieutenant Duo Maxwell. »

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Limoges. Quatre contemplait ce spectacle depuis son bureau. Par la grande fenêtre, il pouvait voir la lumière bleutée qui enveloppait tout. Dans les rues commençaient à apparaître quelques personnes. Il y avait là un vieil homme qui marchait d'un pas chaloupé en tenant deux gros bidons de métal pour le lait, une femme qui passait sur son vélo... Le boulanger levait son store métallique dans un fracas qui parvenait à moitié étouffé jusqu'aux oreilles du Général.

Il restait là, tenant dans sa main gauche une petite coupelle avec une tasse de thé encore chaude. Il tourna la tête vers la cheminée pour regarder l'heure indiquée par la petite horloge. 5H30. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit... Comment aurait-il pu ? Il sentait en lui encore trop d'excitation après les événements de cette nuit. C'est pourquoi il restait là à contempler la ville qui s'animait lentement. Cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Il prit une gorgée de son thé puis fit quelques pas pour poser la tasse sur son bureau. Puis il croisa les mains derrière son dos et fit les cent pas dans son bureau. On avait ramené les terroristes capturés et à l'heure actuelle, on devait les interroger. Quatre n'était pas un grand fanatique des techniques d'interrogatoire employées par ses hommes, mais il devait bien reconnaître que c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir des informations fiables. Et puis après tout, si ces gens étaient réellement animés d'un sentiment patriotique à toute épreuve, ne seraient-ils pas capable de résister à leurs interrogatoires ? Craquer, c'est le signe d'une faiblesse... Et cela ne mérite guère qu'on s'attarde sur leur sort...

Le Général s'arrêta de tourner en rond et tourna la tête vers son bureau... Il regardait le mur derrière le meuble, là où un grand portrait du Führer était accroché, le fixant d'un regard sévère et exigeant. Quatre resta pensif puis finit par refaire quelques pas, pour se rendre jusqu'à la cheminée et s'appuyer contre elle.

Ici même à la Kommandantur, tout restait silencieux ou presque... L'Allemand ferma les yeux quelques instants et resta ainsi... Il voulait juste pouvoir se vider la tête pour travailler encore plus sereinement après. C'est alors qu'il sentit près de sa main comme un léger souffle frais. Cela le fit rouvrir les yeux car il pensait avoir fermé toutes les fenêtres. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui permit de se rendre compte très rapidement que c'était le cas. Il fronça les sourcils, rendu curieux, et laissa sa main flotter en l'air et bouger lentement pour essayer de voir s'il sentait à nouveau ce léger courant d'air. Il parvint à sentir à nouveau un souffle frais mais n'arrivait pas à trouver sa provenance.

Quatre se rendit à son bureau et attrapa son briquet. Il l'alluma et revint vers la cheminée pour essayer, avec les mouvements de la flamme, trouver l'origine de ce mystérieux courant d'air. Il attendit que la flamme soit bien droite puis bougea lentement, pour essayer de ne capter que les mouvements dus à ce souffle. Après quelques secondes, il parvint à s'orienter suffisamment...

La cheminée avait quelque chose d'étrange : elle n'était pas encastré dans le mur. Il y avait un léger interstice entre l'âtre peu profond, moins d'un mètre, et le mur... Le Général reposa son briquet et passa les doigts sur cet interstice qui courait du niveau du sol jusqu'au haut de la cheminée, mais apparemment seulement du côté gauche. Il y avait bien un courant d'air qui sortait de cette fine interstice... et s'il y avait un courant d'air, cela signifiait qu'il y avait tout un passage.

Les Allemands n'étaient-ils pas dans un très vieux bâtiment plein d'histoire ? Quatre se rappela son enfance : ce fils d'une vieille famille de junkers allemands avait grandi dans un château et avait passé des heures à chercher des passages secrets. Sans succès à l'époque d'ailleurs... Voyons voir si cette cheminée ne recèlerait pas quelque secret... L'Allemand tâtonna à la recherche d'un mécanisme quelconque comme on les décrivait dans les romans d'aventure. Ce buste par exemple, qui ornait le dessus de cheminée, n'avait-il pas un mécanisme ? Hum, dans la cheminée, peut-être... Il y avait là, sous une épaisse couche de suie, des armoiries que l'on devinait. Aucun bouton caché ?

À bien observer le sol, on devinait parfois quelques traces de frottement circulaire qui indiquait que la cheminée devait bien pivoter... Et si...?

Quatre se mit sur le côté gauche de la cheminée et chercha à la faire pivoter à la force de ses bras. Après quelques efforts, il lâcha un petit cri de surprise en se rendant compte que le tout avait bougé. Cela lui donna l'énergie de redoubler ces efforts. Il comprit que la cheminée ne cachait aucun mécanisme mais était astucieusement montée sur un système de gonds qui permettait de la faire tourner avec relativement peu d'efforts, eu égard au poids que devaient faire ces lourdes pierres.

Le Général parvint à créer une ouverture assez large pour qu'il puisse y passer... Mais l'intérieur était si sombre ! Quatre retourna à son bureau : il avait une lampe torche dans un de ses tiroirs. Gagné par l'excitation et se sentant comme un véritable gamin, il voulait immédiatement partir explorer les lieux...

* * *

S'il avait pensé faire ça un jour ! Il était né à Boston, on n'y voyait plus de vaches depuis longtemps ! C'était un garçon des villes, lui. Et pourtant, le voilà qui était en train de traire une vache, assis sur un petit tabouret de bois. Le seau métallique commençait à se remplir et lui-même était satisfait de son travail. Il se frotta le front pour éponger un peu de sueur et donna une tape sur l'imposant ventre de la vache.

« C'est bien, tu as compris comment il fallait faire... »

Il sursauta en attendant cette voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit le Français appuyé contre le mur, à l'entrée de l'étable où il se trouvait...

Duo se releva avec un sourire amical quoiqu'un peu fatigué. De sa voix teintée de son fort accent bostonien, caractéristique de la Nouvelle-Angleterre. Quand il parlait, Duo avait toute les peines du monde à prononcer les r, surtout quand ils terminaient une syllabe...

« Yeah, c'est comme faiw une vidange sur la fowd T de mon pèwe... »

Trowa sourit vaguement. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Après avoir attendu l'aube dans leur terrier, ils étaient ressortis et avaient rejoint la ferme familiale en coupant à travers champ ou dans les bois. Le résistant avait horreur de ça, car cela rendait maintenant les choses impossibles à cacher à sa mère. Celle-ci, en voyant revenir son fils blessé, paniqua. Finalement, elle comprit. Elle avait en mémoire la dernière guerre et son grand-père était mort dans la guerre de 1870 contre les Prussiens. Autant dire qu'évidemment, elle ne pouvait que soutenir son fils mais... On s'inquiète toujours pour ses enfants.

Le docteur avait été appelé. Heureusement, il était assez discret. Il soigna les deux jeunes hommes comme il put. Il leur recommanda beaucoup de repos. Mais évidemment, dans une ferme, et par les temps qui courraient, il était difficile de suivre les recommandations. Le pilote américain avait insisté pour aider comme il pouvait la famille Crozier dans son exploitation de la ferme... Traire les vaches, donner du grain aux poules, s'occuper du cheval de trait... Il avait plutôt été habitué à avoir les mains dans le cambouis. À la base, il était simple mécano. La mécanique, ça l'avait toujours intéressé. La plus grande volée de sa vie, c'est son père qui lui avait donné, le jour où il s'était aperçu que son fils venait de mettre en pièces détachées sa voiture. Sa colère fut quand même dissipée quand Duo la remonta intégralement. Il avait intégré l'armée en temps que mécanicien quand la guerre n'était pas encore déclarée. Et puis, un jour, il « emprunta » un T-6 Texan. Quelle pagaille ce jour-là sur la base !

Après une semaine aux arrêts, Duo intégrait la formation des pilotes de chasse.

Et maintenant, il portait un seau de lait frais, et il le vidait dans un de ces grands bidons pour un transport plus aisé. La vie est parfois drôle...

Trowa vint l'aider, en refermant le bidon. Puis il commença, sur un ton grave.

« -Nous allons essayer de t'évacuer et de te faire regagner l'Angleterre. Il te faudra un passeur pour te mener jusqu'à Bordeaux. C'est loin, j'espère que tu aimes marcher la nuit. Nous avons des pécheurs... Ils pourront rejoindre les côtes anglaises...

-Mewci... Pouww...rrr... tout...

-Tu me remercieras plus tard. C'est pas encore fait. Écoute... On a eu beaucoup de morts, et la seule chose qu'on peut faire, nous les survivants, c'est pour le moment de rester caché. Faut attendre... Les Allemands te recherchent... Faut qu'on se fasse un peu oublier...

-Understood ».


	7. Chapter 7

Auteurs : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : Pas encore pour le moment.

Note : Nevermore est encore et toujours ma béta-lectrice et elle a encore et toujours droit à mes remerciements. Vos commentaires seraient plus qu'appréciées.

* * *

Ces derniers jours, Quatre était d'une relative bonne humeur. Il gardait plus souvent un petit sourire de politesse et il avait même organisé une réception à la Kommandantur. Cette soirée avait à la fois été ennuyante et passionnante. Le Général était habitué des soirées mondaines. Les notables de Limoges n'avaient pas le pedigree des personnes qu'il avait pu côtoyer dans les soirées berlinoises, mais enfin ! Il y avait là le maire de la ville et quelques conseillers municipaux pétainistes, un docteur, un important industriel qui avait reçu la francisque des mains de Laval et quelques autres personnes, le tout accompagné de leurs femmes. Les discussions étaient toutes convenues. Quatre y avait toujours été habitué, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain plaisir à vivre une situation qu'il maîtrisait. Il nageait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Mais il fallait aussi reconnaître que cela en devenait d'un ennui mortel. Il fallait bien se plier à ce genre de soirées, pour s'assurer le soutien des élites de la ville.

Vêtu d'un uniforme propre et parfaitement repassé, il se tenait droit avec la rigueur et la dignité qui caractérisent les vieilles familles allemandes. Il tenait une petite coupe de champagne et écoutait la conversation mortelle d'une femme un peu trop fardée, en compagnie du maire de Limoges et du docteur.

« -Général, commença-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée et théâtrale comme si elle s'écoutait parler, cette petite réception est magnifiiiique...

-Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, chère Madame. Nous ne faisons que passer, mais des dames telles que vous me donnerait bien envie de rester, répondit Quatre avec un léger sourire mais sans en penser un seul mot.

-Qu'il est flatteur ! Mais dîtes-moi, Général, je vois que vous avez au cou cette curieuse croix que j'ai souvent vue sur des officiers... De quoi s'agit-il ? Interrogea-t-elle avec une voix de fausset.

-C'est la croix de fer, Madame.

-Oh, la _Eisernes Kreuz _! S'exclama le maire qui voulait montrer qu'il connaissait au moins deux mots en allemand. Je dirais même qu'il s'agit d'une... euh... croix de chevalier avec feuilles de chêne, glaives et brillant, non ? La plus haute distinction militaire allemande.

-Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait pour mériter une telle distinction, mon cher ??? » La voix de la femme montait parfois tellement dans les aigus, et il y avait une manière de parler tellement surfaite, que Quatre sentait poindre la migraine. Il en fallait néanmoins beaucoup plus pour lui faire abandonner sa mine accueillante.

« Ce n'est pas la plus haute, non... » se contenta-il de répondre de manière posée et modeste, avec son sourire de politesse. Ce maire lui faisait déjà horreur. D'abord, il avait un accent horrible, et ensuite, à quoi donc servait cet étalage de connaissance allemande. Quatre avait parfois énormément de mal à comprendre les Français... Cette manière de toujours vouloir faire plaisir aux Allemands. Il finissait par trouver cela méprisable et il cherchait déjà une échappatoire pour mettre un terme à la discussion.

Il continuait de sourire et d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les échanges entre le maire et le docteur, qui se félicitaient d'une France enfin renouvelée et purifiée de ses éléments communistes et juifs grâce à l'Allemagne. Le Général nota discrètement l'entrée d'un de ses officiers dans la salle de réception quand la femme voulut une nouvelle fois s'intéresser à lui :

« -Mais dîtes-moi, Général... Vous devez bien connaître M. Hitler... Comment est-il ?

-Allemand. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Quatre avait répondu du tac-au-tac à une question qu'il trouvait d'une idiotie totale. Il inclina brièvement la tête pour saluer cette compagnie et se dirigea vers la double grande porte où restait l'officier qui venait d'entrer, soucieux de ne pas troubler la soirée. Au passage, le Général en profita pour déposer sa coupe de champagne sur un meuble.

« -Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous me sauvez, Lieutenant ! Fit Quatre d'un ton enjoué et en parlant en allemand pour ne pas être compris par les Français présents.

-_Mein Herr, _nous avons réussi à en faire parler un, répondit l'officier sur un ton tout de suite sérieux...

-Ah... »

La mine du Général se ferma. Il savait de quoi il était question. Il se retourna pour observer la salle de réception, l'air pensif. C'est vrai : il y avait là quelques officiers allemands de haut rang et le « Tout-Limoges »... Parmi les Français, qui se doutaient que dans les caves de ce merveilleux et fastueux bâtiments étaient emprisonnés certains terroristes que l'on avait eu de cesse d'interroger... « virilement »... De toute manière, c'est fou ce que ce bâtiment était bien insonorisé. Les murs de pierre, sans doute.

Tournant la tête vers l'officier, Quatre reprit :

« -Nous verrons ça demain.

-Très bien,_ Herr General. _»

L'officier fit claquer ses talons tandis que le Général lui fit un vague signe de tête. Une musique légère se fit entendre, un des invités ayant mis en marche un phonographe. Cette initiative sembla plaire et déjà, les époux commençaient à danser avec leur épouse. L'Allemand fit quelques pas quand il retrouva sur son chemin cette femme qui le menaçait d'une migraine.

« -Général, m'accorderiez-vous le plaisir de cette danse ?

-Madame, tout le plaisir serait pour moi... »

* * *

Malgré les récents événements, on aurait dit que le pays fut en paix. Quand on observait ce qui se passait dans la ferme où vivait Trowa, on avait l'impression que la vie campagnarde poursuivait son cours. La brave mère était même bien heureuse d'accueillir un nouveau gaillard qui se rendait utile. De plus, le pilote américain se trouvait être très jovial. Certes, il avait parfois quelques difficultés à se faire comprendre, mais sa simple présence dégageait une telle bonne humeur que la barrière de la langue n'était vraiment pas un problème.

Oui, on aurait vraiment pu croire que la guerre n'existait pas.

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé : Duo avait aidé Trowa et sa mère à charger quelques produits à aller vendre au village, car c'était jour de marché. Il y avait une douzaine d'œufs, quelques carottes et navets, et des rutabagas. Ensuite, le pilote avait appris à se servir d'une fourche pour aller porter du foin aux bêtes.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de travailler vers 10h du matin. Duo n'était pas mécontent de cette pause, et Trowa apporta une grosse miche de pain et du pâté histoire de combler les estomacs vides.

« -Je suis toujouws pensé que...

-J'ai, corrigea Trowa par habitude maintenant.

-Ah, yes... oublié... Yeah, donc, j'ai toujouws pensé que la vie dans la campagne était... er... pas bien.

-Et alors ?

-Maintenant, je me dis que c'est pas mal de viv' there... er... là. »

Trowa ne fit aucune remarque mais se contenta de sourire quelque peu. Ah, les gens de la ville. Toujours prêts à penser tout et n'importe quoi sur les campagnards. Et pourtant, que feraient-ils, ces gens de la ville, si des gars comme lui n'étaient pas là ? Ils ne savent même pas faire pousser une laitue... Le Français n'aimait pas vraiment la ville. Et puis, c'était des endroits où il y avait toujours trop de monde à son goût. En campagne, il pouvait s'isoler dans les champs quand il le souhaitait...

Les deux hommes se remirent au travail. La mère Crozier revint peu après midi, sur son vélo. Le petit chariot qui y était accroché était vide, le marché s'était bien passé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous trois mangeaient dans la grande salle de la ferme. Il y avait un certain silence qui plainait au-dessus d'eux. Même Duo finissait par se taire. Il est vrai que le travail des champs avait quelque chose d'épuisant, alors quand venait le moment de manger, on se taisait tous plus ou moins... Pas par rudesse, mais simplement parce que la fatigue aidant, on pensait d'abord à se nourrir, puis à parler

Et il y avait un avantage à faire silence... C'est qu'ainsi, on pouvait tout de suite entendre le bruit de ces véhicules qui s'approchaient de la ferme.

Trowa fut le premier à réagir. D'un bond, il fut à la fenêtre et vit cette même Mercedes suivit d'une camionnette qui devait être rempli de soldats. Duo avait rapidement compris aussi. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui, il lui fallait une cachette. Le problème, c'est qu'ils savaient tous que les Allemands allaient fouiller de fond en comble. Alors que la vieille femme mettait l'assiette et les couverts du pilote dans l'évier et lavait le tout précipitamment pour effacer toute trace de l'invité, Trowa s'approcha de la cheminée heureusement éteinte et passa la tête dans l'âtre. Duo comprit rapidement. Il entra dans l'âtre et tâcha de se hisser comme il le pouvait dans la cheminée après avoir noué une serviette autour de son cou pour protéger sa bouche et son nez. Le Français l'aida comme il put, toussant alors que de la cendre lui retombait dessus.

Il s'épousseta et reprit sa place à table, sa mère et lui tâchant de reprendre leur déjeuner comme si de rien n'était alors qu'ils entendaient les véhicules s'arrêter dans la cour de la ferme et les soldats descendre pour prendre position tout autour des lieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte fut ouverte violemment et quatre soldats allemands, mitraillette au poing entrèrent en trombe dans la grande pièce, aboyant des mots dans leur langue aux deux Français qui laissèrent retomber leurs couverts comme s'ils étaient surpris d'une telle situation.

* * *

« -Leur chef serait un certain Trowa, vivant dans cette ferme que nous avions déjà perquisitionné sans succès suite à une lettre anonyme... »

Quatre écoutait avec attention le rapport qu'on lui faisait, en jetant un regard dégoûté à ce qu'il avait devant lui. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais plutôt fraîche, et les murs étaient de pierres brutes. Il s'agissait d'une des pièces de la cave du prestigieux bâtiment qui abritait la Kommandantur. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans cette pièce, à part une vieille table et trois chaises. Affalé sur la table, le visage et le dos sanguinolent, croupissait un homme. Il s'agissait d'un de ces résistants capturés. Un médecin était présent mais il n'était que là pour dire aux Allemands qui interrogeait l'homme quand il fallait arrêter avant de le tuer. Le médecin ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise, d'ailleurs... Son travail consistait à soigner les gens pour qu'ils aillent mieux, pas pour leur permettre d'endurer plus longtemps des techniques d'interrogatoire spéciales.

« Mettez-le dans une cellule, nous l'enverrons au Struthof plus tard... Et préparez les hommes, nous partons tout de suite ! »

Ayant dit cela, le Général quitta les lieux pour remonter au premier étage. Sur son passage, on entendait parfois une paire de bottes claquer, les soldats qui gardaient certains passages se mettant immédiatement au garde-à-vous dès qu'ils voyaient approcher le blond. La plupart du temps, Quatre ne les regardait même pas.

Une fois dans sa pièce de travail, il se rendit jusqu'à son bureau pour visser sur sa tête sa casquette d'officier. Il sortit son arme de son étui et vérifia qu'elle était bien chargée. Enfin, il prit sa paire de gants et les enfila en regardant par la fenêtre, l'air pensif. Il se remémorait cette perquisition... On n'y avait rien trouvé. Ces terroristes étaient malins. Mais il repensa surtout à cette vieille femme... Il savait qu'aujourd'hui, il allait briser le cœur d'une mère. Devait-il l'arrêter aussi ? Elle savait probablement certaines choses.

Il décida de prendre sa décision en chemin.

Il redescendit dans la cour. En se retrouvant sur le perron, les deux soldats qui gardaient cette porte firent un salut nazi que Quatre leur rendit par un vague geste de la main. D'un pas pressé, il se rendit jusqu'à sa Mercedes noir où un officier avait déjà ouvert la porte. Le camion transportant une unité de soldats, fit démarrer son moteur.

« Allons-y » fit Quatre à son chauffeur qui se mit en route. Il avait déjà été tenu au courant de leur lieu de destination.

Durant le trajet, monotone, le Général s'alluma une cigarette qu'il fuma avec le même air pensif qu'il avait précédemment. Ce n'est que quand ils furent arrivés et que les soldats avaient déjà défoncé la porte pour rentrer dans la ferme que Quatre fut tiré de ses pensées, comme s'il était tiré d'un rêve.

Il n'entendit aucun coup de feu, ni plus guère d'agitations au moment où il descendait de sa Mercedes. Plutôt bon signe. Au moins, il n'y avait pas eu de tentatives de résistance. Il se leva lentement, remis sa casquette en place, puis marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la ferme, détaillant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un jeune homme, le visage neutre, avait les mains en l'air sous la menace de deux soldats qui le pointaient de leur mitraillette tandis qu'une dame apparemment âgée resserrait autour de ses épaules un châle. Par réflexe, Quatre se découvrit. Il se mit en face de Trowa et d'une voix lasse, le visage fatigué, il fit :

« -Je vous avais pourtant dit d'écouter une autre radio...

-Je ne comprends pas, Général... » répondit Trowa, feignant l'innocence.

Le Général observa le Français qui se tenait devant lui... Il se remémorait en même temps cette course-poursuite qui avait manqué de mal se terminer pour lui. C'était la nuit, on n'y voyait finalement pas grand chose... Mais oui, cette silhouette pouvait correspondre à celle qu'il avait visée et touchée. Sans rien dire, le blond donna une tape assez marquée sur la jambe de Trowa qui ne put étouffer un gémissement de douleur. On l'avait soigné mais sa jambe avait encore besoin d'un certain repos. Quatre hocha négativement la tête et eut un sourire triste.

« Je vous avais pourtant donné une chance... Où se trouve le pilote que vous cachez ? »

Aucune réponse. Trowa se mura dans un silence et sa mère baissa les yeux au sol. L'Allemand les observa tous deux et finit par hausser les épaules :

« Très bien ! Nous verrons cela à la Kommandantur ! Lieutenant, embarquez-les-moi ! »

Les soldats se mirent en mouvement mais un bruit venait de la cheminée. Quatre fut le premier à réagir en sortant son arme et en se dirigeant vers l'âtre... à temps pour accueillir le pilote qui retomba un peu lourdement et manqua de tomber en raison des bûches présentes. Il était couvert de suie, mais il ôta la serviette qui le protégeait... Il n'opposa aucune résistance et levait déjà les mains en l'air.

« -No... Pas elle... dit simplement Duo. Quatre haussa un sourcil face à l'accent.

-You're not English...

-I'm American, Mr. Hynee Kraut ! »

Quatre ne releva pas l'insulte, à peine eut-il un vague sourire ironique...

« You, Americans... Brash 'till the end, aren't you? »

Le pilote haussa les épaules. C'est alors que Trowa intervint :

« Écoutez... Ma mère ne fait pas partie de tout ça... Vous avez ce que vous voulez, non ? Alors laissez-la... »

Quatre se retourna vers le résistant, tout en continuant de pointer son arme sur Duo. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant en pleine réflexion, et jetant un autre regard sur la mère Croziot dont les larmes silencieuses commençaient à mouiller les joues. Finalement, il remit son arme dans son étui et donna quelques ordres en allemand. Les soldats encadrèrent alors le résistant et le pilote, se désintéressant de la femme. Celle-ci se mit à crier et supplier les Allemands de lui laisser son fils, mais on la repoussa fermement, si fermement qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Quatre fut le dernier à quitter la pièce, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à la mère éplorée pour s'assurer que malgré la chute, elle allait bien... Ou du moins aussi bien qu'on puisse aller dans ses circonstances.


	8. Chapter 8

Auteurs : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : Pas encore pour le moment.

Note : Nevermore n'a pu me relire cette fois-ci, mais je la sais très occupée avec ses propres fics. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos dernières reviews, qui m'aident tout particulièrement à avancer. Merci à Riri pour sa petite analyse très appréciée.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la capture de Trowa et du pilote américain. Une... interminable... semaine. Duo était moins à plaindre que le résistant. Son statut d'étranger était comme un bouclier pour lui. Les prisonniers de guerre devaient être traités avec plus d'égard que les simples terroristes. Et puis on doutait que l'Américain sache vraiment grand chose d'intéressant pour les Allemands. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était le pilote qui avait été abattu. Bref, il venait de l'extérieur. Qu'aurait-il bien pu apprendre au Général Von Sieger ? Ce dernier préférait d'ailleurs ne pas laisser de trop « mauvais » souvenirs à Duo. Sait-on jamais ? Après la guerre, il sera sans doute renvoyé dans son pays. L'Allemagne avait besoin de construire de bonnes relations avec les États-Unis, d'autant plus que l'Union Soviétique allait probablement garder l'attention des Nazis. S'ils renvoyaient les prisonniers en mauvaise condition, ce ne serait pas une très bonne publicité... Alors que si au contraire on pouvait les montrer bien portant et pour ainsi dire heureux d'être prisonniers des forces allemandes, cela ferait un excellent travail de propagande.

Bien évidemment, les choses étaient très différentes pour le Français.

On savait qu'il était le chef du réseau souterrain de la région. Le cerveau des différents attentats qui avaient menacé le bon contrôle qu'entendaient avoir les forces d'occupation. Ce pour quoi Quatre se battait. Il fallait qu'il parle, et le Général n'avait pas de doute qu'il finirait par parler. Ils parlent tous. Il suffit de savoir le demander, parfois avec insistance... Avec beaucoup d'insistance.

Duo pouvait voir celui qui l'avait sauvé réintégrer sa cellule tous les soirs. Ils ne partageaient pas exactement la même cellule, mais les sous-sols de la Kommandantur comptaient en fait une grande pièce divisée en plus petites pièces uniquement par les barreaux de fer qui donnaient ainsi plusieurs cellules. Si les prisonniers ne partageaient pas la même geôle, ils pouvaient se voir les uns les autres et parler entre eux. Et c'est ainsi que l'Américain vit, de jour en jour, l'état de Trowa se dégrader. Le premier jour, il n'était revenu qu'avec le visage tuméfié... Il y avait un oeil qu'il ne parvenait à ouvrir qu'avec difficulté. Le second jour, son bras était brisé. Le troisième jour, il ne marchait qu'à grand peine, sa jambe droite apparemment cassée également. Il était soutenu par deux soldats allemands qui le jetèrent dans sa cellule sous les cris d'injures et d'indignation du pilote.

Duo cherchait à remonter le moral au Français. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire plus.

« Je... Je ne leur ai rien dit... »

Trowa s'accrochait à cette unique pensée. Ne pas craquer. Ne rien lâcher. Rester une tombe. Malgré les coups, les menaces d'exécution, les instruments qu'ils utilisaient sur lui, le résistant tâchait de maintenir son esprit focalisé sur une seule chose : tenir. Ils n'obtiendront jamais plus de sa bouche que des cris de douleurs. Pas même une supplication. Pas même un cri de désespoir. Il était un résistant. Il devait résister.

Le pilote avait dans un premier temps tenter de convaincre Trowa de dire quelque chose à ses tortionnaires. N'importe quoi. Mais le Français avait refusé. Finalement, Duo se tut. Il finit simplement par admirer la force de cette volonté. Il se demandait s'il aurait été capable de la même chose. On l'avait amené devant ce Général blond qui avait essayé de l'interroger. Il s'était largement foutu de sa gueule ! À chaque question, il répondait d'une voix monocorde son prénom, son nom, et son numéro de matricule. But de la mission ? Duo Maxwell. Matricule n°L2-19411006. Son plan de vol ? Duo Maxwell. Matricule n°L2-19411006. S'il était prêt à collaborer en échange de la promesse d'un transfert vers le Royaume-Uni pour un échange de prisonniers ? Duo Maxwell. Matricule n°L2-19411006.

Duo avait bien senti que sous la carapace de calme dont se revêtait cet officier allemand pointait un agacement certain. Mais il s'en fichait. Comparé à ce que l'on faisait subir au Français, son sort était très enviable. Il ressentait même de la honte d'être ainsi protégé alors que Trowa revenait chaque jour un peu plus amoché.

Alors il faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Il racontait des conneries. La seule chose qu'il avait vraiment su faire, avant même de démonter des moteurs de voiture, d'avion, ou de les piloter. Il faisait une remarque sur la manière qu'avait ce soldat allemand de rapidement s'énerver dès qu'on parlait en anglais devant lui en donnant l'impression qu'on se foutait de sa gueule. Ou de la qualité du service de l'hôtel... Que des bêtises en gros mais... il avait parfois l'impression que Trowa en rirait presque, si rire n'était pas devenu aussi une torture. Dans ces cas-là, Duo redevenait un peu plus sérieux en faisant des promesses que tous deux voudraient bien croire... Que la guerre finira un jour, et que ce jour-là, le pilote emmènera le Français aux États-Unis, dans sa Nouvelle-Angleterre natale... Et qu'ils iront pêcher...

...Tu aimes pêcher, Trowa...?

* * *

Les choses allaient beaucoup mieux pour le Général... De mieux en mieux en fait. La capture du dernier résistant avait mis une fin apparemment définitive aux attentats. En tout cas, depuis cette nuit où l'avion ennemi avait été abattu, il n'y avait plus eu la moindre menace à l'ordre : ni sur les voies ferrées, ni sur les poteaux téléphoniques et télégraphiques, ni nulle part ! La région retrouvait enfin un semblant de paix imposée par le vainqueur et Quatre recevait les félicitations de ses supérieurs. On était content de lui à Paris... Le reste ne devait qu'être formalités : on allait faire parler le chef capturé pour capturer à leur tour les derniers résistants épars de la région, et obtenir d'autres informations sur la résistance... Comment ils reçoivent de l'information de l'étranger, quelles sont les filières permettant de faire quitter le pays à des aviateurs abattus, l'état potentiel de leurs forces, etc... L'Allemand pensait à tout cela, seul, dans son bureau. Il tenait à la main un verre de schnaps, et était debout, face au portrait du Führer, ce dernier le fixant toujours d'un regard sévère et déterminé. Ce tableau ne visait pas seulement à encenser Hitler. Il s'agissait de rappeler que le Führer était LE Führer, LE guide suprême, et que tout se faisait sous son regard.

Et Quatre se perdait dans cette contemplation, comme hypnotisé, ne bougeant parfois que pour prendre une petite gorgée de sa boisson. Il ne sortit de cette contemplation qu'au bout de dix bonnes minutes, se rendant à son bureau pour relire une note manuscrite qu'on lui avait laissée. Le prisonnier n'avait toujours rien lâché ! Le blond soupira. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ils craquent toujours. Au fond, n'est-ce pas ce qui les rend méprisables ? Un vrai patriote ne devrait-il pas être prêt à endurer tout pour sa Patrie s'il savait sa cause juste ? Le Général serait prêt à mourir pour l'Allemagne. Mais... il était aryen. Un sentiment de fierté le traversa à cette idée.

Mais il y avait pourtant quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci...

Au bout d'une semaine, il n'y avait toujours rien. Et au bout de deux, pas plus. Cela commença à exaspérer Quatre. Il n'était cependant jamais descendu voir le prisonnier. Était-ce par lâcheté ? Le Blond savait qu'il ne voudrait pas torturer quelqu'un personnellement. Mais il fallait reconnaître que l'on obtenait beaucoup à l'aide de ce genre de techniques d'interrogatoire. Des temps troublés n'appellent-ils pas des mesures radicales ? C'est en tout cas ce que se disait Quatre.

Néanmoins, le Général se décida à rendre une « visite » au Français lors de la deuxième semaine. Il descendit dans les sous-sol, dans la salle où avait lieu les interrogatoires. Le spectacle qu'il vit alors aurait pu lui soulever le coeur, s'il n'était pas déjà habitué aux scènes de bataille et aux visions horribles. Cadavres déchiquetés par la mitraille ou en morceaux suite à un obus, il avait déjà donné ! Il restait que ce qui se passait dans cette pièce pouvait être difficile à supporter. En entrant, on était pris à la gorge par l'odeur du sang.

Trowa était assis à une chaise, les mains accrochées avec du fil de fer très serré dans son dos. Il y avait de quoi se demander s'il serait un jour capable de retrouver l'usage de son oeil gauche. Sa chemise déchirée montrait un torse lacéré. Il y avait une table dans cette pièce, où se trouvaient une pince, un marteau, du fil de fer, du sel, un petit générateur électrique... Enfin... Tout le nécessaire... le macabre nécessaire.

À son arrivée, les tortionnaires se mirent au garde-à-vous.

« _Il parle ? _» demanda Quatre tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

« _Nein, Herr General. _» se fit-il répondre.

Le résistant avait la tête baissée et semblait évanoui, mais en entendant la voix du blond, il redressa la tête pour regarder de son oeil vert encore ouvert le Général. Quatre prit une bouffée puis garda sa cigarette entre les doigts, mais soudain fasciné par cet homme. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, mais on lisait dans son regard une fermeté, une assurance, une fierté comme au premier jour. « Un vrai lion », songea le Blond qui mit quelques secondes à se décider pour avancer dans la direction de Trowa, marchant d'un pas lent jusqu'à en faire le tour, passant derrière lui...

« -Je ne souhaite pas cela, vous savez...? Parlez... Ce sera plus simple. Vous seul décidez quand cela s'arrête...

-...

-Enfin ! » s'exclama soudainement le Général en posant une main sur l'épaule du résistant, l'autre sur la table. « Vous êtes votre propre tortionnaire ! »

Il y eut d'abord un silence, le résistant paraissant vouloir garder son mutisme. Mais il se mit à trembler légèrement. Sa respiration était bruyante et son visage en sang. Quatre se recula un peu, surpris, mais c'était apparemment un rire qui commençait à prendre le prisonnier, car il commençait à ricaner d'une manière étrange, probablement à cause de ses blessures.

« C'est... C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour dormir tranquillement ? » parvint-il à articuler, toujours pris par des ricanements.

Un des tortionnaires vint immédiatement coller une baffe magistrale au résistant en gueulant avec son accent à couper à couteau :

« Silence ! »

Trowa se calma immédiatement, reprenant la position dans laquelle Quatre l'avait vu en arrivant. Respirer devait lui-être difficile. D'une voix d'outre-tombe, il finit par reprendre, devant un Général impassible mais dont les yeux trahissaient la stupéfaction :

« -Jamais je ne parlerai. Vous perdez votre temps. Je ne suis rien. La liberté est tout.

-Qui a perdu la sienne, là ? » demanda Quatre immédiatement, d'une voix teintée d'ironie. Le Français releva à nouveau un oeil vers l'officier avant de baisser la tête.

-C'est fou ce que votre belle croix ressemble à un collier de chien. La laisse est fermement dans la main de votre maître... »

Il y eut une autre gifle, mais plus de paroles. Quatre sortit de cette pièce et retourna à pas lent au rez-de-chaussée, puis à l'étage, dans son bureau. Il se laissa tomber dans son siège avant de rapprocher le cendrier pour continuer de fumer sa cigarette en tirant de longues bouffées... sa manière de fumer quand il était rendu nerveux. Ils avaient pourtant tous toujours craqué. L'impureté de leur race et de leurs idéaux seuls devaient expliquer cela. Alors pourquoi ce résistant... ce... Trowa, tenait bon ? Pourquoi, après plus de deux semaines d'interrogatoire, il n'avait rien dit, et pourquoi il avait même toujours dans le regard cette flamme qui avait quelque chose d'à la fois fascinant et terrifiant ?

Les sévices que devaient affronter le résistant durèrent encore un jour après cette visite. Un long... interminable... jour. Mais soudainement, sans rien lui dire, on arrêta cela. Le médecin l'avait plus ou moins soigné à la fin de la journée, comme d'habitude, mais on ne l'avait pas ramené dans sa cellule traditionnelle. On l'avait mis plus loin, dans une cellule qui était complètement isolée, avec des murs de pierre. Et on l'y laissa. Chaque jour, on lui apportait sa nourriture. Pas beaucoup. Et évidemment pas de grande qualité. On lui apportait aussi un seau vide et un seau plein d'eau, pour sa toilette et son hygiène. Et c'était tout. Il était réveillé vers six heures, par la porte de sa cellule qu'on ouvrait : on lui donnait de quoi mal tenir la journée, et on revenait le lendemain.

Les journées passèrent, mais Trowa ne savait plus exactement combien. Il avait cessé de compter. Il restait dans cette cellule petite, éclairée vaguement par un petit soupirail en haut qui était trop petit pour espérer tenter une évasion. Pour seul lit : une planche de bois. Et la solitude pour unique compagnon. Le pilote américain lui manquait. Il finit même par se demander s'il ne préférait pas la torture enfin de compte, car au moins, il pouvait retrouver Duo à la fin de la journée, et son langage inutile et volontairement idiot lui redonnait un peu d'espoir et même de joie de vivre. Dans ces situations, on sait se contenter de peu. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus rien, strictement rien. Sa seule occupation consistait à tenter de trouver le sommeil. Il dormait longtemps, très longtemps. Son corps exténué par les mauvais traitements avait besoin de récupérer à tout prix. C'est à peine si la planche de bois le dérangeait réellement. Il gardait malgré tout un sommeil léger, se réveillant dès le moindre signe d'activité.

D'ailleurs, il fut réveillé, mais bizarrement. Il entendait qu'on mettait une clef dans la serrure avec précaution, puis qu'on la tournait lentement dans le mécanisme, comme pour ne pas faire de bruit. La porte grinça sur ses gonds avec moins d'intensité qu'à l'habitude, montrant qu'on l'ouvrait lentement elle aussi. Le résistant ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il devait être tard. En tout cas, la pièce était plongée dans une obscurité totale... C'était donc la nuit.

Le Français fut soudain ébloui par le faisceau d'une lampe torche, et il mit une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger.

« Vous jouez aux échecs ? » demanda une voix familière...


	9. Chapter 9

Auteurs : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : Ils n'ont jamais été aussi près.

Note : Chapitre relu par Nevermore, ma fidèle béta-lectrice, que je continue de remercier pour ses encouragements. Vos derniers commentaires ont aussi été très utiles pour nourrir ma motivation.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Le Général était assis à son bureau, coudes posés sur la table et mains en cloche. Entre les doigts de sa main droite, une cigarette allumée laissait s'échapper des volutes de fumées. L'endroit n'était à présent que troublé par le tic-tac d'une horloge qui trônait sur la cheminée de la pièce. Quatre avait tourné son regard vers elle, et l'observait comme hypnotisé. Son esprit était maintenant rempli de ces tic-tacs réguliers et d'une certaine manière assommants. Il en était content cependant, car ainsi l'image du résistant le quittait pendant un petit moment.

Il avait demandé à ce qu'on laisse le Français tranquille. On s'était contenté de le mettre au secret... L'Allemand ne comprenait pas comment et pourquoi cette personne n'avait pu être brisée, créant une brèche dans tout ce qu'il avait cru à présent. Ce regard d'un vert profond qui s'était posé sur lui le jour où il s'était rendu à la cave... Cette lueur qu'on y trouvait...

Quatre passa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour se les humecter, puis tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de se séparer de la cendre dans un cendrier. Il y avait sur son bureau plusieurs papiers à signer, des listes de personnes arrêtées parce que sans papiers ou avec de faux papiers. Il jeta un regard volontairement distant sur les noms qui suivaient, se contentant juste d'apposer sa signature en bas et d'y apposer un coup de tampon. Le train partira demain.

Mais à peine avait-il fait cela que déjà ses pensées s'éloignaient à nouveau vers l'homme qui se trouvait à peu près juste en dessous de lui, deux étages plus bas. Il devrait ajouter son nom à cette liste. On n'en tirerait strictement rien de toute manière. Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver à ce Trowa s'il le faisait ? Pour ce qu'en savait le Général, on parquait les prisonniers dans des camps de travail. Il savait que les conditions de vie y étaient plus difficiles que ce qu'en montraient les photos officielles, mais il ne savait pas exactement de combien. Et puis, ce n'était pas son travail, ou son rôle de le savoir. Il n'y pensait normalement pas et envoyait ceux qui devaient être envoyés sans se poser plus de questions. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore fait pour ce résistant ?

Quatre prit une dernière bouffée de cigarette, puis l'éteignit fermement dans le cendrier, avant de se lever et de marcher vers la cheminée. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autres de l'horloge qui indiquait 0h34, légèrement penché en avant et soupirant une nouvelle fois. Finalement, il se mit sur le côté droit de la cheminée et la tira fermement. Après quelques efforts, il parvint à la faire coulisser sur elle-même, assez pour dégager un espace qui lui permettait de se glisser derrière. Sur la cheminée se trouvait une lampe torche. Le Général la prit, l'alluma, et commença à descendre l'escalier en colimaçon qui se trouvait derrière la cheminée. Quel âge avait ce bâtiment ? Le blond n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais en tout cas, il était assez vieux pour remonter au temps où l'on aimait bien construire des passages secrets pour pouvoir s'échapper en toute discrétion. L'Allemand avait découvert ce passage plusieurs semaines auparavant, et s'était amusé à l'explorer... Oui... Amusé. Comme un enfant qui se rappelait ses nombreuses parties de cache-cache dans la demeure familiale...

Après avoir descendu un escalier incroyablement poussiéreux et parfois glissant à cause de l'humidité, on se retrouvait derrière une autre porte dissimulée qui donnait dans la cave. Il y avait une autre voie qui semblait mener en dehors du bâtiment, mais des éboulis empêchaient d'aller plus loin.

Quatre fit donc irruption dans le couloir de la cave, à quelques pas seulement de la cellule où était gardé le résistant. Il n'y avait aucun soldat, ils ne faisaient que garder la porte d'accès située près du hall d'entrée. Inutile de rester dans la cave puisqu'on n'avait pas connaissance d'une quelconque issue. C'est néanmoins avec discrétion que le général introduit la clef dans la lourde porte de fer, et l'ouvrit, avant de rallumer sa torche et d'éclairer le visage encore marqué par le sommeil du Français.

* * *

Trowa avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. La lumière de la torche, jaunie et un peu faiblarde, était suffisante pour l'éblouir et lui être désagréable. Il ne pouvait pas non plus voir son interlocuteur, mais il reconnaissait très bien cette voix entendue au moins une fois. De quoi parlait-il ? Une partie d'échecs ?

« C'est votre nouvelle forme de torture ? Une partie d'échecs au milieu de la nuit ? Je crois que je préférais encore vos amis... » fit le résistant en restant allongé sur sa planche et en tournant le dos à Quatre, cherchant à se rendormir.

« Il y a à manger... » poursuivit l'Allemand avec une voix presque murmurante. Trowa rouvrit ses yeux, son estomac se serrant à cette annonce, et produisant un bruit caractéristique. Pourtant, avec bravade, il annonça :

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

Quatre soupira. Il comprenait la position du Français et n'en était guère étonné. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas ennemis ? Ennemis mortels, même, vu que si les deux étaient armés, ils chercheraient probablement à se descendre l'un l'autre. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. L'_Oberst-Gruppenführer und Generaloberst _ne pouvait taire en lui cette envie de parler avec ce terroriste. On ne pouvait pas franchement dire qu'il éprouvait du plaisir à faire ce qu'il faisait, mais il le faisait parce qu'il était convaincu que c'était bon pour l'Allemagne, et que, dans le fond, il n'agissait que dans son bon droit. Mais pour la première fois, il avait croisé un regard qui était à mille lieux d'être désespéré ou misérable, malgré tout ce que le terroriste avait dû endurer. Il fallait reconnaître que cela le fascinait.

« - Je ne vous poserai pas de questions. Enfin... Pas de questions sur ce que vous avez fait, » annonça Quatre, espérant que cela suffirait à faire fléchir ce lion indompté.

« - Fort bien. Je n'ai donc vraiment rien à vous dire. »

Quatre fit quelques pas dans la cellule, laissant un bref moment promener son faisceau de lumière sur les murs humides, avec un regard un peu dégoûté.

« Je vous propose de sortir d'ici pour quelques instants, et vous refusez ? » fit-il avec une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.

Après un petit moment sans que rien ne se passe, Trowa finit par se retourner et s'asseoir sur la planche. Il semblait vouloir répondre quelque chose, son regard se posant dans les yeux bleus de l'Allemand, mais il s'abstint, son visage baissant insensiblement pour regarder cette porte grande ouverte, ainsi que l'arme qui pendait au côté du Général. L'arme était néanmoins enfermée dans son étui de cuir. Quatre baissa la tête sur son arme, semblant deviner les pensées du Français.

« Je vous aurais maîtrisé avant même que votre main ne me touche... »

Un peu stupidement, Trowa se fit la réflexion que le français du Général était très bon. Il y avait certes cette pointe d'accent germanique, mais sa grammaire et son vocabulaire étaient excellents, pas comme le semblant de français que parlaient ses tortionnaires. Quand il se rendit compte de l'inutilité de cette pensée, le résistant eut un léger sourire, avant de demander de but en blanc :

« - Quelle heure est-il ?

- Minuit quarante, » répondit Quatre après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- C'est quoi votre problème ? Vous vous sentez seul, et vous avez une envie subite de jouer aux échecs ? »

- ... Il y a un peu de ça... »

Était-ce le début du commencement d'une amorce de conversation ? Contrôlant ses expressions, Quatre espérait grandement que le Français était sur le point d'accepter sa proposition. Trowa semblait en train de réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre. Il mentirait cependant s'il affirmait que cette visite impromptue n'avait pas éveillé en lui une certaine curiosité. C'est pourquoi il finit par se redresser lentement et se mettre debout, devant un officier allemand qui semblait soupirer de soulagement.

« Passez devant... » ordonna Quatre sur un ton qui était quand même plus une invitation qu'un réel ordre.

Le Français se sentait un peu perdu en franchissant le seuil de sa cellule. Il y avait été enfermé si longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait plus à quoi ressemblait l'extérieur. Il lui semblait que la sortie se trouvait sur la gauche mais l'Allemand lui demanda de prendre à droite. Étonné, il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant un mur de pierre qui bloquait tout. Trowa se retourna vers le blond qui d'un signe de tête lui fit remarquer qu'il y avait dans la pénombre un petit renfoncement par lequel on pouvait se glisser si l'on n'était pas trop gros. Vu le régime du résistant ces derniers jours, il pouvait passer sans problème, mais bien qu'il obéit à son geôlier, il se demanda bien quel chemin il lui faisait prendre.

La lampe de Quatre éclairait mal un couloir large d'environ un mètre et dont les murs très humides devaient avoir été taillés grossièrement. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur, et le couloir mena à un escalier en colimaçon dont le haut se terminait par une légère ouverture où de la lumière était visible de l'autre côté.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se trouvèrent dans le bureau du Général, alors que ledit Général refermait le passage secret après leur passage.

« Vous ne voulez pas que ça se sache ? » demanda Trowa qui comprit rapidement l'intérêt d'une telle découverte et la raison pour laquelle l'Allemand n'était pas passé par le hall et les couloirs du bâtiment.

Quatre ne répondit rien, et se contenta de présenter au Français une table sur lequel se trouvait un plateau comprenant une assiette particulièrement bien garnie de poulet et de pommes de terres en sauce, d'un morceau de pain, d'un fromage, et, merveille des merveilles : un verre de vin. La table était suffisamment grande pour accueillir à côté du plateau un jeu d'échecs tout prêt à être joué.

Malgré son ventre qui criait famine, Trowa se contenta de hausser les épaules. Résistant à son envie de se jeter sur une nourriture qui semblait si appétissante, il lança au Général un regard méprisant :

« - C'est une tentative désespérer pour m'acheter ? Je ne parlerai pas.

- Je ne vous le demande pas... »

La réponse de Quatre, faite sur une voix calme et presque naturelle, surprit le résistant qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il pouvait faire ici. Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Accepter ce repas, ce ne serait pas déjà pactiser avec l'ennemi ? D'un autre côté, il avait si faim, et il n'allait pas parler pour autant, donc, quel mal y avait-il à manger ? Ce serait plutôt le Général le dindon de la farce dans tout ça, dans cette tentative inutile pour se le concilier...

D'un pas lent, comme si le fauve craignait encore quelque piège, le Français s'approcha de la table et finit par s'asseoir, avant de jeter un dernier regard suspicieux à la nourriture comme si elle devait être empoisonnée, sous le regard de Quatre qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait voulu ne pas donner l'impression de se jeter sur ce repas, lui qui était si affamé. Il fit tout pour se ralentir, mais le léger sourire de Quatre montrait que sa tentative avait échoué, et qu'il devait donner l'impression d'engloutir tout rapidement. Pour autant, l'officier eut la délicatesse de ne faire aucune remarque, alors qu'il s'asseyait à son tour, en face du Français.

Quelques minutes qui parurent bien plus longues passèrent, où le Général dans un uniforme impeccablement repassé et porté, et le résistant dans une tenue beaucoup moins cérémonieuse, se regardèrent sans rien dire. Le blond laissa Trowa se sustenter quelque peu, avant d'attirer le jeu d'échecs à lui et de le placer entre lui et le prisonnier.

« Vous savez jouer, je suis sûr... Je vous laisse les Blancs. »

Ainsi, c'était vrai. L'Allemand ne souhaitait que faire une partie d'échecs avec son prisonnier. Le résistant n'en revenait pas, mais son regard se baissa sur le damier. C'était un très beau jeu d'échecs, avec des pièces finement ouvragées. Les pions avaient la forme de soldats antiques, les Blancs étant en argent, et les Noirs en cuivre. Les pions du Français ressemblaient à des soldats romains, tandis que ceux de Quatre donnaient plus l'impression d'être des hoplites grecs.

Trowa finit par bouger un pion, et la partie commença. Au début, aucun d'eux ne parlait, tous deux concentrés sur la partie qui commençait à prendre forme. Le résistant observait son ennemi devenu le temps d'une soirée simple adversaire. Ce dernier jouait plus rapidement que lui. Était-ce parce qu'il réfléchissait plus vite ou moins bien ? Dès le début, le Français perdit beaucoup de pièces, abandonnant au bout de trois tours un cavalier, au bout de cinq un fou, au bout de huit son autre cavalier. Alors que la partie semblait tourner à l'avantage de l'Allemand, celui-ci finit par briser le silence :

« Vous me décevez. Je vous aurai cru un peu meilleur que cela... »

Trowa se contenta de sourire.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas parlé ? »

Le Français ne releva pas la tête du damier, semblant toujours aussi concentré malgré la question du Général qui venait de but en blanc. Il se grattait tranquillement le menton, pensif.

« Vous auriez parlé, vous...? » demanda-t-il en déplaçant sa reine, reine qui fut immédiatement perdue alors que Quatre déplaçait son fou sur elle à peine Trowa eut-il retiré sa main.

La réponse parut en tout cas étonner l'officier allemand, qui finit par répondre...

« Non... Probablement pas... »

Trowa eut un petit sourire. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas si différends l'un de l'autre. Et peut-être était-ce aussi la pensée de cet Allemand, et la raison de sa venue ici. Le « terroriste » releva un regard curieux et interrogatif alors que Quatre lâcha un soupir.

« - J'aurais souhaité que vous parliez... Pas pour les informations, mais que pour cela cesse.

- À vous entendre, on dirait que c'est vous qui avez été torturé, » répondit Trowa en regardant à nouveau le jeu.

Le ton était ferme mais pourtant sans colère. Devant le visage sombre du Général, le résistant poursuivit :

« - Je me serais attendu à plus de détermination dans l'utilisation de ces méthodes, de la part d'un officier SS... Je vous ai vu à l'œuvre. Les hommes de la Wermacht sont des anges comparés à vous. »

Le blond leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, semblant réfléchir. Il finit par baisser les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

« Je n'aime pas tout ce que je fais. Mais il faut le faire, pour l'Allemagne. J'ai confiance dans le jugement de mon Führer. Ses vues ont toujours été bonnes pour l'Allemagne. »

Trowa cessa d'observer le jeu d'échecs pour la première fois, levant le regard non pas sur l'officier mais sur le grand tableau d'Adolf Hitler accroché au mur, regardant les deux hommes de son air sévère.

« - C'est vrai qu'il a l'air très gentil... » répondit le Français dans une voix où l'on sentait poindre l'ironie.

« - Vous ne savez pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour l'Allemagne. Avant lui, nous étions un pays vaincu, humilié. Maintenant, l'Allemagne est à nouveau un grand pays, comme du temps de Bismarck, et nos ennemis ne tiennent pas face à nos forces... Tout comme vous ne tenez pas face à moi ! » répondit Quatre, d'une voix où pointait un agacement certain, tout en prenant la dernière tour du Français. À présent, le résistant semblait être en très mauvaise posture, vu qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un fou, et quelques pions, sans compter le Roi protégé par d'autres pions dans un coin du damier. Malgré tout, Trowa eut un léger sourire...

« Vous êtes très... très allemand », reprit-il en hésitant un moment comme s'il cherchait le bon mot. « Vous êtes agressif, vous attaquez en tout sens et la victoire vous semble acquise mais... vous êtes trop sûr de vous. Et, aveuglé par votre semblant de puissance, vous êtes incapable de voir les petites choses qui ont leur importance... »

Et tout en disant cela, le Français déplaça d'une case un pion. Un minuscule pion, mais qui pourtant menaçait le Roi noir, et ce Roi n'avait aucune possibilité de fuir, sois qu'il fut acculé contre d'autres pièces de Quatre, soit que la position était menacée par une pièce de Trowa. Et quant au pion menaçant, il était lui-même protégé par un fou.

« Échec et mat, _Mein General... _» fit-il dans un sourire, sous le regard atterré de l'Allemand...


	10. Chapter 10

Auteurs : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : Pas encore pour le moment.

Note : Chapitre relu par Nevermore. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard. Comme je l'avais dit dans une note informative maintenant supprimée, j'ai de gros problèmes de motivation pour taper cette histoire, tout étant déjà écrit dans ma tête. Vos commentaires et appréciations sont un atout précieux pour ma motivation.

* * *

Quand le Général le ramena dans sa cellule, Trowa ne prononça aucun mot. Son visage restait de marbre, mais il affichait intérieurement un sourire narquois. Finalement, cette soirée, ou plutôt cette nuit, avait été très intéressante. Consommer un repas offert par l'ennemi ? Voir le visage décomposé de l'Allemand au moment où il le mit échec et mat valait bien toutes les entorses faites à l'honneur du combattant qui consiste à ne jamais pactiser avec l'ennemi.

Le résistant s'était néanmoins attendu à une réaction plus vive que celle qu'avait eue Quatre. Ce dernier avait pâli, mais aucun cri de colère, ni aucun geste non plus d'ailleurs. Il semblait simplement ne pas croire ce qui venait de se passer, tout en conservant malgré tout un certain sang-froid. Le Français avait bien perçu un certain bouillonnement chez son partenaire d'échecs, mais il fallait aussi lui reconnaître une maîtrise de soi...

Après que la porte de sa cellule se fut refermée derrière lui, Trowa resta un instant debout au centre de son "royaume". Il leva la tête pour tâcher de voir le ciel parsemé d'étoiles par le petit soupirail. Et c'est avec un certain plaisir qu'il s'allongea sur sa planche de bois avec un sourire. Cette victoire n'avait pas rendu le bois plus confortable, mais elle l'avait rendu plus supportable. Il se demandait néanmoins s'il n'allait pas payer dès le lendemain cette "démonstration" de supériorité. Encore une fois, il se dit que la satisfaction d'avoir remis cet Allemand à sa place valait bien une séance de torture...

Pourtant, il n'y eut nulles représailles. Le lendemain, il devait être environ 3h de l'après-midi à en juger par la luminosité de la cellule, la porte se rouvrit. Trowa se leva tout de suite, s'attendant au pire. Deux soldats allemands lui crièrent de sortir immédiatement. Leurs aboiements germaniques étaient incompréhensibles, mais leurs gestes suffisaient. Le résistant soupira. Mais on ne lui fit faire que quelques pas, avant de le jeter dans la cellule qu'il occupait avant... Celle dont les murs n'étaient que de simples barreaux. Et derrière les barreaux, dans la cellule d'à côté...:

"Trowa !" cria un Duo presque exalté. Emprisonné dans ces conditions, on apprend vite à apprécier des joies simples. Et revoir celui qui l'avait hébergé en était une. L'Américain se leva et se jeta sur les barreaux qui le séparait du résistant. Trowa aussi fut heureux de le revoir. L'isolement avait été dur à supporter. Pouvoir communiquer lui ferait du bien.

De son accent américain, Duo raconta les inquiétudes qu'il avait eues depuis que le Français avait été emmené ailleurs.

"Je cwaigniais que ils t'avaient tué."

Trowa le rassura donc, et commença à lui raconter aussi son aventure de la veille, et sa rencontre en tête-à-tête avec le maître des lieux. Le pilote semblait étonné :

"-Il est strange, le général...

-Hnn", fit vaguement Trowa pour confirmer. Il semblait toujours en pleine réflexion, se repassant le film de la veille... Plus il y pensait, et plus il trouvait que quelque chose ne collait pas...

* * *

Mais le Français n'était pas le seul à se poser de nombreuses questions sur cette rencontre. Quatre aussi, chaque fois que son travail le lui permettait, laissait son esprit s'égarer vers les événements de la veille.

Se rendre compte qu'il avait été mis échec et mat l'avait désarçonné. À un tel point qu'il avait oublié de fulminer de colère ! Il cherchait à se remémorer la partie de la veille, faisant appel à sa mémoire pour recomposer les coups de ce... terroriste. Il refaisait la partie et analysait ses faiblesses. Il prenait parfois rapidement des notes sur cette partie, jusqu'à ce que, au bout de deux heures de réflexion, il perçoive toute la subtilité du jeu de Trowa.

"C'était brillant..." murmura-t-il dans le silence de son bureau.

Il se rendit compte aussi que cette partie n'avait fait qu'aviver encore plus la curiosité qu'il avait envers le résistant. Il se promit de recommencer à le voir. Peut-être dès ce soir...

En attendant, le Général soupira, et se remit à lire les documents qui le passionnaient peu. Cela concernait la collecte des biens à prélever pour envoyer en Allemagne. Il fallait s'assurer que le pays occupé et soumis participait correctement à l'effort de guerre !

* * *

"Pourquoi combattez-vous ?"

La question surprit Trowa. Il était en train de savourer un autre repas plutôt agréable, aussi agréable que la veille.

Il reposa sa fourchette et se cala dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait. Son interlocuteur le regardait avec de la curiosité dans les yeux. Quatre était aussi confortablement assis, les bras posés sans force sur les bras du fauteuil, ses mains serrant vaguement le bout de l'accoudoir.

Après une légère pause, le résistant haussa les épaules, reprit sa fourchette, et piqua un morceau de saucisse.

"-Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir venir chez nous, vous installer, faire claquer vos bottes sur les Champs-Élysées, sans aucune réaction de notre part ? répondit Trowa d'une manière ironique.

-La guerre est finie. Vous l'avez perdue ! Quelques semaines à peine ont suffit ! Votre Maréchal Pétain a promis qu'il collaborerait...

-"Notre" Maréchal... C'est vite dit... Malgré tout le respect qu'il faut lui porter pour avoir participé à la branlée qu'on vous a mis en '14, il reste qu'il a vendu la France !"

Quatre serra les dents. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, pour reprendre d'une voix glaciale :

"-Nous n'avons pas perdu la dernière guerre...

-J'ai un armistice qui dit le contraire... répondit Trowa sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

-En 1940, nous avons franchi votre frontière, comme en 1914, nous avons marché sur votre territoire, nous avons pris votre capitale. Nous avons détruit toute résistance. Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait lors de la dernière guerre ? Rien ! Strictement rien ! La vérité, c'est que le peuple allemand a été trahi ! Vous n'aviez pas mis un pied sur notre territoire. Berlin n'est pas tombée."

Le Français garda le silence. Il sentait que l'Allemand bouillonnait intérieurement et que le souvenir de la dernière guerre était vivace pour lui. Il préféra ne pas répondre. Il fallait aussi avouer que la réponse de Quatre le mit dans une situation inconfortable. Le Général avait marqué un point.

Ce dernier dut considérer le silence du Résistant comme une obstination sur sa position, et il reprit, de la même voix glaciale, maîtrisant une colère contenue qui pouvait exploser à tout moment.

"-La vérité, encore, c'est que vous avez détruit l'Allemagne quand nous avions déposé les armes ! Vous êtes venus comme des voleurs ! Et vous nous avez maintenus dans la pauvreté ! Mais si nous n'avions pas été trahis par l'Empereur et sa clique...

-Est-ce une raison suffisante pour vendre votre âme à Hitler, ce fou furieux ? coupa Trowa, sortant finalement de sa réserve.

- Ce n'est pas un fou ! C'est notre guide ! Notre Führer !"

L'évocation d'Hitler sembla plonger Quatre dans une sorte d'exaltation qui surprit le Français. Celui-ci croisa les mains sur son ventre et baissa la tête en soufflant et en faisant un signe de dénégation de la tête...

"-Vous êtes bien un SS, Herr General. Un de ces hommes complètement fanatique !

-Tiens donc ! Et vous, qu'avez-vous de si bien à proposer, Monsieur le Terroriste ? La Démocratie ? Merci, nous avons vu ce que cela donnait. Une République incapable d'avancer, et qui prostituait l'Allemagne à la France et à l'Angleterre. Nous avons tous connu la misère. L'Allemagne, pays millénaire, réduite à faire des cerfs-volants avec sa monnaie tellement celle-ci ne valait plus rien ! Et maintenant, regardez ! Regardez le chemin parcouru en dix ans ! L'Allemagne est grande. Elle est forte.

-À quel prix ?"

La dernière remarque parut enfin déstabiliser le Général, dont la bouche resta entr'ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Il finit par baisser le regard pour reprendre d'une voix éteinte :

"Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices..."

Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant quelques instants. Quatre gardait un regard fixé sur l'assiette de Trowa, tandis que ce dernier fixait au contraire l'Allemand d'un regard perçant.

''Des sacrifices... C'est comme cela que vous l'appelez, vous ?''

Trowa préférait ne pas trop en dire. Il savait que le Général avait raison sur plusieurs points. Au fond, la position des deux hommes étaient difficilement tenable. Le Français regardait le présent, l'Allemand le passé, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était beau à voir.

Quatre restait silencieux, et le Résistant toussota un bref instant. Ce silence le mettait-il mal à l'aise ? Pas vraiment, mais il commençait à se demander à quoi pouvait bien penser son geôlier pour être plongé dans un tel silence. Il lui sembla qu'il serait peut-être plus adroit de changer subtilement de sujet. Et il fallait bien dire que le blond avait une attitude intrigante qui commençait à éveiller la curiosité du Français.

''-Je me demande ce qui vous a amené là, vous savez... Pourquoi vous êtes-vous engagé dans l'armée ? demanda Trowa d'un air sincère. Quatre finit par relever la tête et répondit après avoir lancé un regard étrange vers son prisonnier.

-Tradition familiale... Les Von Sieger sont une vieille famille du Brandebourg...

-Junker ?

-Tiens, vous connaissez ce mot ? demanda Quatre, étonné avant de reprendre : Enfin, oui, Junker. Vieille noblesse, dans l'armée depuis quatre siècles. Je suis le dernier de la lignée.''

Le Français se fit la réflexion que cela devait être dur d'avoir un destin tout tracé dès la naissance, mais il ne répondit rien. Ce fut une question du général qui rompit ce bref temps mort.

''-Et vous ?

-Quoi et moi ?

-Votre famille...

-Ah... Oh... Pour ce que j'en sais, nous avons toujours été de la région. On cultive la terre. On n'est peut-être pas bien riche, mais ces lopins de terre sont à nous... C'est pour cela qu'on les défend...''

Était-ce un début de conversation qui s'instaurait entre les deux hommes ? Il y avait pourtant dans les mots qui furent échangés quelque chose de surréaliste, une ambiance étrange qui ne devait échapper ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Et cette impression ne se dissipait pas, bien que l'heure avança et que les deux hommes continuaient d'échanger quelques informations parcellaires sur leur jeunesse ou leur famille, ne parlant plus pour un moment de la guerre, ne parlant plus de leur rôle respectif, ne parlant plus de cette prison dans laquelle le Français serait bientôt remis par l'Allemand...


	11. Chapter 11

Auteurs : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : Pas encore pour le moment.

Note : Nevermore continue de m'apporter ses lumières et ses conseils pour la rédaction. Qu'elle en soit remerciée. Je précise aussi, pour parer aux critiques d'éventuels puristes, que bien que la trame soit historique, certains événements sont purement fictifs.

* * *

Les jours s'étaient passés. Monotones. Mais très fréquemment, le Général venait trouver le Résistant, le menait à travers ce passage secret qu'il avait découvert, et lui offrait un repas digne de ce nom, tout en discutant. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux mois que Trowa avait été arrêté, torturé, mais sa situation s'était grandement améliorée. Quatre le laissa tranquille. Les journées étaient ennuyeuses, mais la compagnie de Duo remettait au Français un peu de baume au cœur.

Cette nuit-là, ils ne jouaient pas aux échecs. Ils discutaient. L'allemand s'était absenté une semaine, rentrant en Allemagne, passant les fêtes avec sa famille.

« Vous êtes marié, Général ? » demanda Trowa, dont la curiosité sincère n'avait fait que croître avec le temps.

« Hum... Oui... » répondit son interlocuteur, les yeux rivés sur le jeu d'échecs dont les pions étaient parfaitement alignés.

Il y eut un léger silence, pendant lequel le Résistant observa Quatre et son apparent mutisme.

« Cela n'a pas l'air de vous combler.

- Oh... Elle est tout à fait charmante. Adorable. Gentille. Dévouée, » répondit-il avant de relever son regard clair vers le Français. « Quel dommage qu'on ne m'ait pas demandé mon avis...

- Je vois... »

Quelque part, Trowa ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre son geôlier. Il y a quelques semaines encore, il se serait interdit ce genre de sentiments. Mais leurs fréquentes discussions avaient changé les choses. Une fois, le Général avait même déclaré « Dire que nous aurions sans doute pu être amis... ». Trowa n'avait rien répondu ce jour-là, mais il avait fini par doucement acquiescer.

Ils vivaient une drôle d'époque. Parfois, il arrivait au Français de douter de la réalité. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ? Malheureusement, chacun de ses réveils dans sa cellule se chargeait de lui rappeler la dure réalité.

Quatre soupira et se leva pour allumer la radio. Elle crachota un petit moment et le Général dût la régler un moment avant de réussir à capter parfaitement Radio-Berlin. Trowa lui avait déjà demandé s'il croyait vraiment tout ce qu'ils disaient. Avec un vague sourire, Quatre lui avait fait remarqué que tout était question de perspective. Pourquoi Radio-Londres serait plus digne de confiance ?

Le Résistant n'avait pas cherché à argumenter longtemps. Le simple fait d'écouter la radio lui permettait au moins d'avoir un petit regard sur le monde, même s'il se doutait que tout n'était pas aussi vert que ce qui était dit.

En ce moment, les nouvelles du front concernaient surtout une bataille qui se jouait très loin à l'est, dans la ville de Stalingrad. Quatre montrait des signes de nervosité, la partie allemande étant en mauvaise difficulté. Il avait eu récemment un entretien téléphonique avec l'État-Major de Paris, et il savait que la situation était encore plus difficile que ce qu'annonçait la radio.

« Si nous ne réunissons pas, les communistes prendront le dessus... » observa-t-il.

Trowa aurait bien fait remarquer que ses espoirs étaient justement cette victoire soviétique. Mais étonnamment, une espèce de respect pour son interlocuteur le poussa à taire cela. Les soirées se passaient alors à écouter l'annonce des offensives et contre-offensives allemandes ou soviétiques. On disait que le maréchal Von Paulus allait bientôt disposer de nouvelles divisions qui pourront reprendre leur offensive, mais que ces troupes faisaient déjà un travail admirable, fixant les communistes sur cette ville, permettant de meilleures opérations plus au sud, vers les zones pétrolifères.

C'est ce que se contentait d'indiquer la radio habituellement. Mais ce soir-là, on sentait que c'était des mauvaises nouvelles qui allaient être indiquées. La voix grave du speaker fit tomber des mots lourds de sens :

« Nous venons d'apprendre la trahison du maréchal.... »

S'ensuivit ensuite l'annonce de la capitulation allemande dans une Stalingrad en ruine, 100 000 soldats étant capturés, sans parler des centaines de milliers de morts.

Trowa avait mis un peu de temps à réagir, le temps qu'il comprenne parfaitement ce qui était dit. Il avait beau parler allemand, il n'était pas d'un parfait bilinguisme. Mais quand il comprit, il soupira discrètement de soulagement en baissant la tête. Au moment où il releva le regard, il se rendit compte que les yeux bleus de Quatre le fixaient intensément. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lisait dans ce regard. Probablement n'y avait-il rien à y lire.

L'allemand baissa la tête. Il croisa ses doigts et contempla ses mains.

« Das Krieg ist verloren...* » fit-il d'une voix atone, avant de lancer un sourire mi-triste, mi-ironique vers son interlocuteur. « Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps... »

* * *

Ils avaient eu du mal à se reformer. L'arrestation de Trowa, leader naturel, leur avait porté un coup, sans compter les morts qu'ils avaient encaissés. Mais ils avaient fini par y arriver. Contacter d'autres groupes, trouver des armes. Ils n'avaient pas repris le maquis. Mieux valait sans doute se faire oublier quelques temps. Ils se contentaient de mener des actions d'espionnage. Se promener près de la Kommandantur, observer les allers et venues des soldats allemands et tenter d'en compter le nombre, pour transmettre ces informations aux autres réseaux et en Angleterre.

Mais ce n'était pour le moment pas très utile.

Ce jour marquerait enfin le retour des sabotages. Tout faire pour rendre la vie des Boches impossible. Ce général avait trop longtemps pavoisé, à tenir des réceptions pour recevoir ces traîtres à la Patrie qui accouraient auprès de lui dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelques passes-droits.

Cependant, ils avaient appris que Trowa était toujours vivant, et toujours retenu à la Kommandantur. L'espoir d'une libération les prit. Et c'est ainsi que la planification d'une attaque du QG allemand commença...

* * *

La défaite sur le front de l'est eut des conséquences énormes. Quatre était rappelé en Allemagne, où devait se tenir une réunion au Berghof, la résidence d'Hitler. Peu avant de partir, c'est quasiment quotidiennement qu'il passait du temps avec le Français. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il appréciait énormément sa compagnie. Ils avaient fini par éviter de parler de la guerre, et peut-être est-ce ce dont les deux hommes avaient le plus besoin. Faire « comme si », la nuit. « Comme si » ils n'avaient pas passer la journée dans une cellule humide et froide, « comme si » ils n'avaient pas veillé à une application stricte des lois imposées par le vainqueur nazi.

Cela leur faisait du bien. À tous les deux.

Trowa put observer le départ de Quatre à travers le soupirail de sa cellule. Il vit le général embarquer dans sa Mercedes sombre, alors qu'un autre officier l'accompagnait. Il se laissa retomber ensuite à même le sol, dos contre le mur froid. Duo lui lança un regard curieux :

« On dirait que tu deviens triste. Tu vas dire m.. Tu vas me dire qu'il... te manquera ? » remarqua-t-il. Son accent était toujours présent, mais moins prononcé. Et ses erreurs moins fréquentes.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. Ce sont les plats qu'il m'offrait qui vont me manquer... »

Le résistant n'en dit cependant pas plus. Était-il sincère avec l'Américain ? Était-il sincère avec lui-même aussi ?

Le départ du général plongea les deux prisonniers dans un ennui encore plus profond. Au moins les visites régulières de l'Allemand leur donnaient des sujets de conversation. On s'occupait toujours d'eux, enfin... si leur apporter de la nourriture infâme et un sceau d'eau fraiche par jour pouvait être considéré comme « s'occuper d'eux ». Un autre avantage qui s'envolait : Quatre permettait à Trowa de prendre des douches.

Trowa, d'un naturel calme, avait fini par s'adapter à la situation, au contraire d'un Duo qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place. Il faisait fréquemment les cent pas dans sa cellule. Dans ses moments d'agacement, il finissait par parler directement en anglais, avec un mélange de mots locaux et de jurons tels que le Français n'arrivait plus à le comprendre. Cela dit, il en saisissait largement le sens.

« Bouger comme tu le fais ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas en claquant des doigts que les murs vont tomber...

- Et pourquoi pas ? » répondit Duo avec un air de défi tout en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il y eut un bruit assourdissant et tout le bâtiment trembla. Trowa fut propulsé vers les barreaux de sa cellule tandis que Duo eut tout juste le temps de se mettre en boule. Des coups de mitraillettes se firent entendre presque immédiatement. Les lieux furent envahis par la poussière et les deux prisonniers toussèrent. Ils aperçurent cependant la pleine et entière lumière du soleil qui entraient par le haut du mur qui s'était écroulé. Le pilote regarda sa main, un peu surpris, puis se reprit immédiatement.

À l'extérieur, l'opération planifiée par les résistants avait commencé. Une grenade avait été lancée contre la façade de la Kommandantur, et d'un camion, cinq hommes tiraient sur le moindre soldat qui montrait le bout de son nez.

« This is our lucky day, come ! »

Duo avait déjà commencé à escalader les éboulis pour sortir, sortant la tête. Les coups de feu continuèrent. Il aperçu un soldat allemand qui l'avait vu et qui était en train de se tourner vers lui, arme en main. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il n'entendit pas le coup de feu salvateur mais vit simplement la grimace de douleur apparaître sur le visage de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, le sang jaillir, et le corps finalement tomber.

Il se retourna pour tendre la main à Trowa, mais le vit toujours dans le fond de la cellule, regardant l'air hagard cette ouverture vers la liberté.

« Trowa, come on !! » cria-t-il. Le résistant lui lança un regard toujours aussi perdu. C'est le bruit de soldats allemands qui arrivèrent qui finirent par le tirer de cette sorte de rêverie. Plus loin dans le couloir, ils le menaçaient déjà de leurs armes tandis que Duo restait pour le moment hors d'atteinte.

« Va-t-en ! » finit par crier le Français alors qu'il levait les mains en l'air pour montrer aux soldats qu'il n'avait pas l'attention de fuir. Duo sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde, pour finalement disparaître par l'ouverture. Dehors, le résistant perçu encore quelques coups de feu mais entendit aussi un véhicule qui s'éloignait à toute vitesse.

Les soldats gueulèrent sur lui, mais Trowa restait sans vraiment réagir ni écouter ce qui se disait autour de lui

* * *

On l'avait remis dans sa cellule d'isolement. Pas spécialement de raison, si ce n'est que les autres cellules avaient été détruites. Il retrouvait une solitude qu'il appréciait.

Il lui arrivait parfois de se gifler mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il été si long à réagir ? Il avait eu une occasion en or, et il se doutait bien qui devait être le responsable, ou plutôt les responsables de cette attaque : ses amis résistants. Ils avaient pris d'énormes risques, à n'en pas douter. Et lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Rien ! Si ce n'est de regarder cela comme un ahuri. Il tâchait d'y penser souvent, mais la réponse qui lui venait parfois l'inquiétait.

Quatre avait été averti aussi rapidement qu'il fut possible et le général revint plus tôt que prévu à Limoges. C'est néanmoins une semaine plus tard qu'il reparut, pour constater les dégâts sur l'hôtel particulier qui abritait la Kommandantur. Et dire que tout allait bien ! Que la région paraissait enfin sous contrôle.

Il avait eu des nouvelles très désagréables de Paris. Des remontrances. Et bien sûr l'ordre de reprendre au plus vite la situation en main. Ce n'est pas au moment de la défaite sur le front soviétique que l'occupant pouvait se permettre une faille en France.

Alors le général se remit au travail. Les patrouilles furent augmentées. La collaboration de la gendarmerie française fut requise. On s'assurait que le couvre-feu était respecté et la moindre personne trouvée à traîner dans les rues pouvait passer un très mauvais moment.

Mais l'allemand était revenu changé de son passage en Allemagne. Il parlait moins avec ses officiers, traînait une mine plus souvent soucieuse. D'une manière générale, il lui arrivait de s'enfermer dans son bureau durant de longues heures. Pivotant sur son siège et s'allumant une cigarette, il levait alors le regard sur le portrait d'Hitler et le contemplait avec un regard... indéfinissable.

Il se passa une autre semaine au moins avant que le gradé ne se rende à la cellule de Trowa. C'était le jour, et il était encadré de deux soldats qui veillaient visiblement à ce que le résistant ne tente aucune sortie. Assis au fond de sa cellule, le Français détailla la scène : le général, portant toujours son uniforme coincé et avec son air neutre et presque froid, et deux soldats menaçants. Cela lui tira un sourire. Si seulement ces deux-là savaient que leur général lui rendait auparavant de fréquentes visites ! Mais il n'en voulut pas à Quatre de venir avec un tel déploiement de force. Il était sans doute prisonnier des apparences.

Le général fit quelques pas dans la cellule, gardant son regard bleu sur la silhouette vaguement recroquevillée du résistant. Il tira de sa poche un étui à cigarettes mais il ne quittait pas des yeux Trowa, comme s'il était surpris de le voir.

« C'est donc vrai... Vous n'étiez pas parti... »

Le blond avait eu du mal à croire que son frère ennemi n'ait pas profité d'une telle occasion.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Trowa garda le silence. D'habitude, il aurait sans doute pu répondre assez rapidement, mais le général le questionnait sur un point qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

C'est finalement après un certain temps qu'il répondit :

« La nourriture est bonne ici... »

Cela tira un vague sourire à l'Allemand, mais même le résistant pouvait noter par ce sourire le changement qui avait pris Quatre. Un sourire triste.

Il secoua brièvement la tête avant de se rapprocher de la porte et de déjà repartir. Se tournant une dernière fois vers Trowa, il dit simplement :

« Vous auriez vraiment dû en profiter... »

Peut-être était-ce le ton, peut-être était-ce le regard. Quoiqu'il en fut, le prisonnier fut particulièrement « touché » par les mots du général. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il le sentait. Était-ce uniquement en raison de l'attaque de la Kommandantur ? Le résistant en doutait. Évidemment, il n'avait connu qu'un Quatre triomphant, qui avait réussi à le capturer et qui dominait la région qui lui avait été confiée. Mais il doutait néanmoins que Quatre puisse avoir ce genre d'attitude abattue quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'imaginait d'un tempérament beaucoup plus combatif.

Et pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lui rendre visite plus tôt ? Non, bien sûr que non, ses visites ne lui avaient pas manqué. Mais il était plus ou moins « convenu » qu'ils devaient se voir pratiquement chaque nuit, non ? Et pourtant, il dut attendre encore trois autres jours avant d'entendre, alors qu'il avait commencé à somnoler, le bruit discret d'une clef dans la serrure...

(*La guerre est perdue)


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : On n'a jamais été aussi près.

Note : Je remercie toujours Nevermore pour son aide, ses conseils et la correction rapide qu'elle a apportée à ce chapitre.

* * *

Trowa avait suivi le général sans rien dire, passant par ce petit passage secret poussiéreux qui débouchait derrière la cheminée du bureau de Quatre. Ce dernier se montrait toujours aussi silencieux et troublé. C'est à peine s'il proposa au résistant de pouvoir profiter du plaisir d'une douche chaude et d'un repas composé ce soir d'une pièce de bœuf avec des pommes de terre. Mais il s'était déjà assis devant le jeu d'échecs, avant de s'affaler presque sur le siège qu'il occupait, bras ballants sur les côtés.

Le Français haussa un sourcil face à cette attitude qui, décidément, collait si peu avec toutes les idées qu'il s'était faites sur son geôlier. Il était toutefois trop heureux de pouvoir profiter d'une douche pour faire la moindre remarque.

Quand il en revint, il trouva Quatre au même endroit, perdu dans la contemplation du grand portrait d'Hitler qui continuait de les regarder de son regard sévère et désapprobateur. Trowa s'assit en face du général mais c'était comme si le blond ne l'avait pas noté. Le Français attendit quelques instants, se demandant quand le général finirait par le remarquer. N'y tenant plus, il brisa le silence :

« Général, vous...

- Est-ce que vous aimez votre pays ? » le coupa soudainement Quatre, comme si les premiers mots du résistant l'avait tiré de sa rêverie.

Trowa fut surpris de cette question qui le prenait de but en blanc, se demandant surtout pourquoi son geôlier demandait une telle chose. Après tout, il le savait très bien, ils avaient eu l'occasion d'en parler. Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier la présence du résistant dans ces murs où il était prisonnier et où il avait été torturé, sinon l'amour pour sa patrie et la volonté de se battre pour elle.

Trowa ne savait pas où voulait en venir son interlocuteur, mais il était sûr que cette question devait être purement rhétorique.

« Bien sûr, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Moi aussi, reprit Quatre sur une voix affirmée, plongeant son regard dans celui du résistant. J'aime mon pays, et tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que c'était bon pour l'Allemagne, que c'était ce dont nous avions besoin pour retrouver notre grandeur perdue. J'ai toujours sincèrement cru à la justesse de mes actes. »

Le résistant observa Quatre avec plus d'intensité. Ce dernier semblait avoir quelque chose dans son esprit et Trowa cherchait à discerner ce que cela pouvait bien être. L'Allemand n'avait jamais été un joyeux drille, c'est entendu, mais il ne semblait pas au résistant avoir déjà vu dans ce regard bleu tant de lourdeur et de doute. Et Quatre était ainsi depuis son retour à la Kommandantur.

« Que s'est-il passé en Allemagne, général ? » finit par demander le prisonnier. Il s'attira un regard morne de son interlocuteur avec pourtant un léger sourire. Sourire triste. Quatre se demanda s'il était visible à ce point que quelque chose n'allait pas en lui et que c'était lié à son récent voyage.

Il ne dit rien, se levant pour se diriger vers le meuble contenant quelques alcools. Il se servit un verre de schnaps et le vida d'une traite, grimaçant un instant sous la morsure de l'alcool, avant de lâcher un second soupir, se murant une nouvelle fois dans le silence. Le résistant, n'y tenant plus, se leva à son tour pour se poster juste en face du général. Il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse lui-même : il était inquiet pour Quatre. Il posa sa question de nouveau, sur une voix plus lente, plus calme, mais aussi plus préoccupée. L'Allemand prit une profonde respiration et leva les yeux au ciel. Un « Gott » s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Enfin, il répondit :

« Ce ne sont pas des prisonniers... Ce sont des cadavres. Des cadavres ambulants... Vous n'avez pas idée... »

Trowa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quatre avait peut-être une idée très précise de ce qu'il évoquait, mais pour le résistant, c'était plus nébuleux.

« Qui ?

- Tous. Tous ceux que l'on arrête. Les Juifs, les terroristes, et tous les autres. On les... extermine. »

Il aurait pu dire ''nous les exterminons'' mais il n'y parvenait pas encore, comme s'il avait besoin de prendre de la distance, de se différencier.

Le résistant commençait doucement à comprendre, même si les conclusions que son esprit tirait lui semblaient tellement extraordinaires qu'elles étaient difficiles à croire. Il pressa alors son interlocuteur à donner plus de détails.

Le général baissa les yeux. Il tenait toujours son verre à présent vide mais ses jointures blanches témoignaient qu'il s'y cramponnait. Il avait dû mal à parler, et quand il le fit, ce ne fut que sur une voix cassée.

Alors il expliqua comment s'était passé une réunion qu'il avait eue à Berlin ainsi que la visite qu'il avait faite dans un camp en revenant vers Limoges, et située en Alsace annexée. Mais les explications qu'il donnait finissaient par être confuses tant il semblait hésiter parfois ou ne parvenait plus à parler.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne vous y attendiez pas ? demanda soudainement Trowa qui sentait monter en lui une sourde colère. Vous allez me faire croire que vous n'avez rien vu venir ? Que vous ne saviez rien ?

- Je suis un soldat ! répondit Quatre avec étonnamment une certaine fureur. Je me bats pour mon pays. C'est la seule chose que je sais faire.

- Oh, arrêtez un peu avec votre nationalisme sans cervelle. Ce que vous avez vu, c'est la conséquence de tout ce vous disiez à chaque fois, la conséquence de votre aveuglement et de votre obéissance à ce vieux fou ! » Trowa montra alors le grand portrait.

Quatre garda le silence, se demandant si le résistant pouvait avoir raison. Ne fallait-il cependant pas faire quelque chose pour l'Allemagne ? Mais certainement pas comme ça, évidemment.

Il se sentait à présent lui-même prisonnier. Les images de Struthof, le camp qu'il avait visité, repassaient dans sa mémoire. Il était un homme de guerre, et s'il était parfois poussé à adopter des méthodes qu'il goûtait peu comme la torture, il tâchait toujours de se comporter avec honneur et respect de l'adversaire. Ce qu'il avait vu était à des lieues de ses propres valeurs.

Trowa de son côté se demandait comment réagir. Est-ce que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était coupable ou avait-il été entraîné, plus ou moins malgré lui, dans une espèce de cercle vicieux ? Il sentait monter en lui une colère sourde à regarder cet uniforme trop vert et trop parfait. Ce petit ruban bleu et rouge à la boutonnière, cet aigle qui étendait ses ailes surmontant une croix gammée vers la poitrine, ou cette croix de fer autour du col.

Il y avait cependant plus qu'un uniforme. Il y avait un homme dedans. Et un homme torturé par sa propre situation, il le sentait. Le Français chercha alors à se calmer.

« Et maintenant...?

- Maintenant quoi ? répondit Quatre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Maintenant que vous savez...

- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse, hein ? Que croyez-vous que je peux faire ? »

Le résistant nota le comportement erratique du général qui passait tantôt de l'abattement à la colère. Son ton était devenu agacé. Trowa ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, mettant cela sur le compte d'une énorme pression qui pesait sur les épaules du blond.

Quatre retourna vers son bureau et se laissa tomber sur son siège, soupirant une énième fois, commençant à se masser les tempes puis à se frotter les yeux comme s'il était pris d'une migraine.

« De toute façon, reprit-il, j'ai prêté serment au Führer et au Reich. Je ne peux pas me dédire. »

Son regard se perdit quelques instants sur son bureau. Il finit par atteindre une pile de papiers avec en-tête de la Kommandantur. Il s'agissait de ces fameuses listes de noms qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment lues en travaillant avec un certain automatisme. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il tendit le bras pour saisir la première feuille et commença à lire les différents noms de ceux qui devraient être dans le prochain train. Ces noms n'évoquaient rien chez lui bien sûr, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer des visages, des voix, des histoires derrière ces noms anonymes.

Trowa de son côté regardait cet ''ennemi'' qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été jeté à terre mais par ses propres compatriotes. Et il ne sut pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il voyait bien au fond que c'était une sorte de détresse que ressentait Quatre mais il n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Le plaindre ? Allons ! Qu'on ne lui fasse pas croire que l'Allemand n'avait rien vu ! Si c'était le cas, c'est parce qu'il n'avait rien voulu voir.

Cependant, le résistant pouvait aussi imaginer la détresse que cela devait créer.

Quatre reposa sa liste et finit par enfouir son visage dans les mains un bref instant en lâchant un long soupir de fatigue, avant de poser son coude sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise et de se tenir le menton. Il regardait le sol mais semblait ailleurs. Et c'est là que Trowa put percevoir que les yeux d'un bleu profond devenaient humides. Il pouvait même entendre une respiration saccadée, rendue difficile par... des sanglots ?

Le Français se releva et s'approcha du bureau avant de le contourner. Il observa la silhouette de cet homme avec lequel il avait toujours eu des relations formelles bien que de plus en plus rapprochées.

« Quatre... »

L'Allemand redressa la tête. Le résistant l'avait appelé directement par son prénom et l'entendre parler ainsi semblait l'avoir particulièrement touché, mais aussi peut-être complètement fragilisé. Il avait jusqu'à présent tenté de rester fort, prisonnier du rôle qu'il avait à jouer dans cette guerre. Il restait le geôlier. Mais si Trowa brisait les règles de cette relation, s'il tentait de se montrer plus proche, alors Quatre ne pouvait que craquer. C'était comme lui mettre directement sous les yeux l'évolution de cette relation qu'ils avaient depuis plusieurs mois.

« Je... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... »

Trowa observa ce pauvre hère sur cette chaise, autrefois si sûr de lui et maintenant presque implorant. Oui, cela faisait des mois qu'ils se côtoyaient dans d'étranges réunions secrètes. Comment, pourquoi tout cela avait commencé ? Une sorte de fascination mutuelle, peut-être, mêlée à de la curiosité. Fascination de l'Allemand pour le Français. Curiosité du Français pour l'Allemand.

Et sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Trowa s'approcha encore plus près du général et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'approcher de lui.

Et c'est sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait non plus que Quatre se cramponna immédiatement au résistant. Toujours assis, ses mains passèrent derrière la taille du Français et il le serra fortement, sa tête à hauteur du nombril. Il avait besoin de se cramponner pour ne pas perdre pied et son prisonnier se retrouvait être la seule bouée de sauvetage à proximité. Il était tel un roc, la seule chose stable à laquelle l'officier pouvait se raccrocher s'il ne voulait pas sombrer.

« J'en... J'en peux plus... Trowa... »


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : C'est officiel : 4X3.

Note : Nevermore est toujours remerciée pour son aide à la relecture. De plus, je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard de parution. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai des vacances et que j'ai prévu de terminer cette fic pendant le mois de juillet et d'août. Je vous remercie pour les reviews plus nombreuses que d'habitude et qui m'ont vraiment aider à me remotiver. Ce chapitre est très court, mais c'est à dessein. Il marque un tournant et c'est le point culminant de l'histoire. Dorénavant, nous nous approchons de la fin. Par ailleurs, je songe, une fois la fic finie, à réorganiser les chapitres, les mettre ensemble pour faire des chapitres plus longs. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ou estimez-vous que mon habitude d'écrire des chapitres plutôt courts n'est pas un problème ?

* * *

Quelle heure pouvait-il être bien être ? Le soleil ne tarderait plus à se lever sans doute. Trowa releva la tête vers Quatre dont il distinguait vaguement la silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa cellule malgré l'obscurité. Le général y était adossé et semblait également observer le résistant. Lui aussi semblait pensif.

Tout s'était tellement enchaîné si vite. D'abord, il s'était cramponné au Français. Et depuis de nombreux jours, depuis cette terrible visite en Alsace, il avait l'impression de ressentir pour la première fois une chaleur humaine. C'était comme s'il avait été seul pendant des siècles et que pour la première fois, il se retrouvait enfin avec quelqu'un qu'il pouvait serrer dans ses bras. Il avait une boule dans la gorge mais sentir contre lui cette présence amie la faisait disparaître lentement.  
Il avait passé les derniers jours au cœur d'un désert glacé. Trowa avait alors été l'oasis de chaleur dont il avait tellement eu besoin.  
En repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, Quatre ne parvenait pas à fixer clairement ses pensées. C'était comme si ce qu'ils avaient fait s'imprimait à la fois dans les moindres détails dans son esprit et en même temps ne lui laissait que le vague souvenir vaporeux que l'on éprouve au réveil après un rêve. Celui qui nous laisse pantois, parce que l'on a la sensation d'avoir fait un rêve agréable sans être pourtant capable de s'en rappeler.

D'abord, il s'était cramponné... Et puis il s'était relevé presque sans le lâcher pour le prendre plus fermement dans ses bras et enfouir son visage dans son cou. L'Allemand n'était pas très sûr du temps qu'ils avaient passé ainsi. Il se rappelait néanmoins de ce cœur dont il parvenait à sentir les battements et de cette respiration qui continuait malgré la situation à avoir la régularité apaisante d'un métronome de précision.  
Et c'est après cet instant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils n'avaient même pas été timides ou hésitants. C'était ainsi. On disait bien que de l'amour à la haine il n'y avait qu'un pas... Alors entre un ennemi et un amant, peut-être était-ce la même chose.  
Alors que Quatre y repensait, toujours en observant silencieusement Trowa dans sa cellule, il notait qu'au moment de leur baiser, sa tête avait été vide de toute pensée. Pas un instant il n'avait songé à ce qu'il faisait, à l'interdit qui pesait sur eux, à la guerre, à leurs statuts ou à leur sexe.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'avant de vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait avec le Français, ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit de l'Allemand. Ce dernier ne cessait de toujours lier ses lèvres à celle de Trowa, avant de tout simplement le prendre.  
Dans leur acte, il y avait un étrange paradoxe, mélange de violence et de douceur. Quatre ne s'était pas montré particulièrement doux dans ses gestes. Il avait pris le résistant avec une certaine sauvagerie mais sans cesser de garder ses bras autour du corps, le serrant dans une embrassade beaucoup plus tendre. Le Français avait un peu gémi.  
Au fond, tout cela avait été plutôt rapide. Même pas dix minutes et déjà Quatre venait mordre l'épaule de Trowa pour étouffer son cri de jouissance.

Oui... Tout s'était enchaîné si vite...

Trowa continuait d'observer le général sans rien dire. Il l'avait laissé se cramponner à lui. Avec toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eues depuis sa capture, le Français avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents. Ils étaient simplement nés à deux endroits différents, et certainement pas au bon moment.  
À lui aussi, ça lui faisait du bien, cette chaleur humaine, après avoir été emprisonné pendant tant de mois qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Il fut un temps où il y avait le pilote américain au moins qui le distrayait un peu... Mais depuis cette évasion manquée... Il se retrouvait seul.  
Et c'est alors que Quatre le tenait fermement dans ses bras et que déjà il le poussait en direction de sa chambre que le résistant se demanda si son incapacité à réagir rapidement le jour de la tentative de la résistance pour lui venir en aide n'était pas due aux sentiments qu'il avait développés pour le général.

Trowa se savait depuis longtemps homosexuel, même s'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'assouvir ses réelles envies, plutôt obligé de cacher ses véritables penchants en raison des pressions familiales et de la société. Il n'était pas facile de vivre son homosexualité dans les campagnes françaises. De toute manière, la guerre et l'occupation avaient vite fait de vous détourner de ces problèmes pour vous concentrer sur quelque chose de plus urgent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Français couchait avec un homme, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'on le prenait avec tant de passion, de brutalité et de douceur. Il voyait bien que pour l'Allemand, c'était une première. Ses réactions dénotaient qu'il ne savait pas toujours ce qu'il faisait. Ça n'étonnait pas Trowa qui se rappelait que Quatre était marié.  
Cependant, malgré sa brutalité, il y prit du plaisir et la morsure de Quatre sur son épaule en avait été le summum, la chose qui l'avait fait jouir.

Assis à présent dans sa cellule et en repensant à cela, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas une légère tendance masochiste...

Le général voulut sans doute dire quelque chose. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit. Alors finalement, il baissa la tête, soupira et ferma la porte...


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : 4X3.

Note : Est-il encore nécessaire de remercier celle que vous savez ? Elle me relit et est une source régulière de motivation dans mon travail d'écriture malgré ma lenteur.

* * *

Trowa ne fut guère surpris de voir que le général ne lui rendit pas de visites les jours suivants. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là devait changer bien des choses entre eux. Lui-même n'était pas très sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait en penser.

On pouvait tourner le problème dans tous les sens que l'on voulait, Quatre restait un général allemand dont le rôle dans le dispositif d'occupation nazi était de gérer la région et d'appliquer les ordres venus de Berlin, au rythme des "Sieg Heil". Trowa avait couché avec lui : cela faisait-il de lui un traître ?

Quatre avait bien des états d'âme à présent mais tout en lui continuait de symboliser l'occupation et l'ennemi héréditaire. Le résistant ne savait pas ce que pouvait penser l'Allemand mais il lui était d'une certaine manière reconnaissant de ne pas chercher à le voir pendant ces quelques jours. Cela leur donnait au moins le temps de mettre à plat leurs pensées.

Le général lui-même avait perdu de sa superbe. Durant la journée, chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de ses officiers, il gardait le même visage froid et déterminé mais c'était un masque qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir. Il s'enfermait plus souvent dans son bureau, et sa consommation d'alcool et de cigarettes avait augmenté.

Surtout, il remplissait de moins en moins ses fonctions. Estimant devant tout le monde que la région était dorénavant "nettoyée", il avait ordonné que l'on cesse les fouilles chez les particuliers à la recherche de juifs cachés. La Kommandantur continuait de recevoir quelques lettres anonymes, envoyées par de "bons Français" qui très courageusement dénonçaient des personnes qu'ils soupçonnaient d'être résistants, communistes, ou juifs. Quatre avait, à la grande surprise des secrétaires, demandé à ce qu'on lui apporte directement ces lettres.

Elles étaient normalement lues par de simples soldats qui transmettaient ensuite les informations données. Le général se mit à les lire et eut la nausée devant ces proses insultantes, devant ces individus qui dénonçaient anonymement leurs propres compatriotes.

Ces lettres terminaient leur course dans l'âtre de la cheminée de son bureau.

Quatre passait surtout de longs moments sur son fauteuil, tenant une cigarette entre ses doigts qui se consumait lentement mais seul, le général étant plongé dans ses pensées et ne songeant plus à sa cigarette. Il fermait les yeux et réfléchissait à sa situation. Il aurait souhaité que tout cela s'arrête, ou que tout se passe différemment. Il aurait voulu être ailleurs, peut-être sur un champ de bataille. Au fond, c'était ce à quoi il était bon. Sa famille depuis des siècles s'occupait aux choses de la guerre, dans "l'honneur". L'honneur... Une notion qui avait toujours été présente dans sa famille, ancrée dans leur sang. Et Quatre von Sieger se retrouvait dans une situation intenable où, pour conserver l'honneur de sa famille, il se devait de respecter un serment de fidélité envers un homme qui faisait des choses complètement contraire à l'honneur.

Dans les tourbillons de ses pensées qui l'entraînaient sur les chemins de la perdition, le visage du Français apparaissait souvent. Quatre cherchait bien à l'en chasser mais il y revenait toujours. Et surtout, c'était quand le résistant occupait ses pensées que Quatre se sentait plus apaisé. Il avait l'impression de ne penser à rien. C'était au fond une solution de facilité.

Car alors qu'il avait pris le résistant, pendant ces trop courtes minutes, l'Allemand n'avait plus pensé à rien. La guerre, les camps, Hitler n'existaient plus. C'était jouer à l'autruche. C'était une manière de mettre un voile bien accommodant sur tout ce qu'il faisait en tant que général... Mais c'était si bon. Si libérateur.

Le général avait cependant l'occasion de penser à d'autres choses : la résistance avait définitivement repris du poil de la bête. Il se doutait bien qu'ils avaient dû à présent se doter d'un nouveau leader. Les actions avaient reprises, les actions de sabotage notamment : on trouvait fréquemment des explosifs sur les chemins de fer, les communications téléphoniques étaient souvent coupées avec Paris, et on mentionnait des survols aériens.

Quatre eut une réunion avec ses officiers, où il observait les plans de la région sur une grande carte. On évoquait les avions venus d'Angleterre qui larguaient probablement des armes et tout ce qui est nécessaire pour tenir un maquis : du matériel radio, des vivres, des outils.

Depuis la défaite à Stalingrad, le commandement allemand s'affolait et le blond recevait de plus en plus d'appels venus de Paris. Von Stülpnagel, le commandant militaire de Paris, le pressait d'obtenir à nouveau des résultats.

C'est sans doute parce que la tentation de ne plus sentir tant de poids et de responsabilité sur ses épaules était forte qu'il finit par craquer et vint chercher le prisonnier dans sa cellule un peu moins d'une semaine après cette nuit-là. Utilisant comme toujours le passage secret qui reliait le bureau au sous-sol, les deux hommes eurent tôt fait de se retrouver assis face à face.

Il y eut d'abord un profond silence. Ni Quatre, ni Trowa ne savaient précisément quoi dire. Il y avait quelque chose de surréaliste dans cette rencontre nocturne : leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas mais il n'y avait pas un seul mot d'échangé pendant un long moment.

« Il faut qu'ils arrêtent... » commença subitement l'Allemand, s'attirant un regard interrogateur du résistant. « Tes amis... Il faut qu'ils arrêtent.

- De combattre ? Combattre contre votre occupation ? »

Quatre ferma un instant les yeux en soupirant. Il avait espéré un temps que la présence du Français l'aiderait à oublier. Tutoyer le résistant lui avait semblé être un bon moyen de se rapprocher encore plus de lui, mais la réalité avait tôt fait de le rattraper.

« Tu sais très bien ce que cela va m'obliger à faire. Ça ne me plaira pas. Mais je le ferai. Pour l'Allemagne.

- Non, pas pour l'Allemagne. Pour la folie d'un homme qui vous a tous entraîné dans sa folie.

- Peu importe ! » coupa Quatre qui ne souhaitait pas se laisser emmener sur un tel terrain. « Il reste que j'ai des ordres, et que je suis un soldat qui a prêté serment. Et le commandement à Paris se montre de plus en plus insistant...! »

Trowa se cala un peu mieux dans son siège, inclinant légèrement la tête de côté tout en haussant un sourcil. Comment ? Le brave et renommé Oberst-Gruppenführer und Generaloberst der Waffen SS von Sieger, celui-là même qui était arrivé dans la région auréolé de sa gloire militaire, était soudainement mis en cause par sa hiérarchie ?

Si c'était le cas, cela ne pouvait que signifier une seule chose, car le résistant voyait mal son geôlier devenir soudainement un incapable. Cependant, Trowa ne fit pas part de ses observations à Quatre. Il ne voulait pas prendre le général en défaut.

« Je suis désolé... Je ne peux rien faire... » souffla Trowa avec dans la voix un réel accent de sollicitude.

L'Allemand soupira légèrement. Évidemment, il s'y était attendu mais... Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient aussi compliquées ?

Il baissa les yeux, se perdant un instant dans ses pensées. Il avait conscience que la guerre était perdue. Après la défaite de Stalingrad, rien n'arrêterait plus les Soviétiques. L'Angleterre ne capitulerait jamais. L'Afrique était perdue. La capacité industrielle des États-Unis surpassait plusieurs fois celle de l'Allemagne... Quant aux "Wunderwaffe" censés sauver le Reich, Quatre n'y avait jamais cru.

Oui, la guerre était perdue. C'était une question de mois, d'années, mais au final, tout se terminerait dans le chaos et la désolation.

Fallait-il pour autant ne plus appliquer les ordres ? Quatre était un soldat... Avec un honneur de soldat. Il ne pouvait pas fuir ses responsabilités.

« Alors... Que Dieu nous pardonne à tous. »

* * *

Et la vie continuait... À la Kommandantur, c'était un va-et-vient de messagers qui apportaient des nouvelles de différents endroits de la région. Le temps où Quatre organisait des soirées mondaines pour attirer la haute-société de Limoges était révolu. Il n'y avait pas une semaine sans qu'il n'apprenne la destruction d'une ligne téléphonique, d'une voie de chemin de fer, ou d'un survol du territoire par un avion ennemi.

Face à cela, le général multipliait les descentes ou les patrouilles. Le couvre-feu imposé devait être impérativement respecté, la délation était encouragée contre les "forces judéo-bolchéviques" qui menaçait l'Europe de demain ainsi que la paix entre le gouvernement de Berlin et celui de Vichy.

Le pire était peut-être les cris qui avaient recommencé à résonner dans les sous-sols de la Kommandantur. Cela réveillait de douloureux souvenirs dans la mémoire de Trowa. Il semblait donc bien que le général obtenait quelques résultats.

* * *

« Crois-tu que je tire un quelconque plaisir de tout cela ? C'était comme pour toi... Mais votre... entêtement... m'y force... »

N'avaient-ils pas déjà eu ce genre de conversation auparavant ?

Trowa contemplait son assiette sans y toucher. Il n'avait pas faim. Savoir qu'un de ses compatriotes avait été arrêté et torturé lui avait donné une boule dans l'estomac qui lui coupait tout appétit.

« Tu as dit que vous aviez perdu la guerre... Et pourtant, tu parles encore d'un entêtement de notre part...? »

Le Français ne connaissait pas l'identité du résistant arrêté. Peut-être était-ce un de ses compagnons d'armes ou bien peut-être s'agissait-il d'une personne qui avait gagné le maquis depuis peu... Quatre avait refusé de lui donner la moindre information à ce sujet.

« Je fais ce que j'ai à faire... Rien de plus... »

Plus les jours passaient, plus le blond dépérissait à vue d'œil et paraissait même souvent amorphe devant Trowa, comme en ce moment. C'était comme cela depuis son retour de Berlin. Il avait même perdu un peu de poids, bien que son uniforme vert-kaki dissimulait cela.

Au contraire de l'Allemand, plus les jours passaient, plus le résistant accumulait en lui une certaine frustration face à cette absurdité que Quatre continuait pourtant d'opérer.

« Ah oui ? Comme quand tu m'as baisé ? »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un courant électrique sur le général qui sembla subitement se réveiller, relevant un regard vers le prisonnier avec un regard lançant des éclairs. Tapant du poing sur la table et se relevant par la même occasion, il pointa un index accusateur vers celui qui avait été son amant d'une nuit :

« Ich verbi... Je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

Sous la colère, Quatre semblait en oublier son français et commençait à parler en allemand. Même quand il retrouva ses mots, son accent ressortit plus fortement, lui qui d'habitude arrivait à le rendre très léger. Trowa soutint son regard avec un air de défi. Il avait toujours su que le général continuait dans la région son macabre travail, mais de sa cellule, il était coupé du monde et n'en voyait pas forcément les résultats. L'arrestation du résistant inconnu et les cris de douleur qu'il avait pu entendre l'avait forcé à retourner vers la réalité.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est ? Rien d'autre que des morceaux de viande, non ? C'est ce que je suis pour toi, non ? »

Une gifle partit et résonna fortement dans le grand bureau du général. Trowa resta un instant la tête encore tournée, sentant sur sa joue le feu de la gifle, tandis que Quatre avait déjà reposé ses deux mains sur le bureau, les bras tremblant légèrement sous l'effet de la nervosité.

Le résistant finit par baisser la tête, portant sa main à sa joue. L'Allemand n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte et Trowa pouvait même sentir le goût du sang. Relevant les yeux, il put voir le regard de Quatre, toujours furieux mais qui paraissait se calmer. Cette gifle avait été une violente colère, un accès de fureur face à une parole qui l'avait terriblement blessé. Et comme toute fureur violente et subite, elle retombait déjà. Les grandes colères sont toujours passagères...

« Ne redis jamais cela... ... ... S'il te plait... »


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : 4X3.

Note : Nevermore est toujours remerciée pour ses corrections et remarques (rapides, qui plus est). De plus, n'hésitez toujours pas à commenter les chapitres. J'ai également pris la décision, une fois cette fic finie, de la reprendre dans son intégralité pour une réécriture et un redécoupage des chapitres. En effet, j'ai mis tant de temps à venir jusqu'au bout que je crains des irrégularités de style. À cette occasion, je souhaiterais avoir un ou une nouvelle béta-lecteur(trice) afin d'avoir un regard neuf sur tout cela. Si vous êtes intéressé(e), vous pouvez me contacter.

* * *

Quatre avait toujours été maître de lui-même, et, du moins en avait-il eu l'impression, maître des événements qui se passaient autour de lui. Il lui avait semblé toujours avoir choisi son destin et même la période de guerre ne l'avait pas laissé dans un état passif face aux événements. Même sur le front soviétique où il s'était illustré avant d'être retiré et muté ici : il avait toujours réussi à avoir l'avantage sur l'ennemi communiste, la stratégie qu'il échafaudait n'étant jamais mise en échec.

Pourtant, depuis ces derniers mois, tout avait changé. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un enchaînement sur lequel il n'avait plus aucune prise. Il avait toujours eu un côté vaguement automate... Certaines de ses actions étaient faites sans entrain particulier mais avec simplement le sens du devoir. À présent, l'Allemand avait l'impression que toutes ses actions étaient faites pratiquement contre sa propre volonté. Plus souvent qu'avant, il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour mener des actions plus justes, peut-être plus utiles pour l'Allemagne. Il lui arrivait même de s'enfermer dans son bureau et de partir dans de longues méditations où il s'interrogeait sur son rôle jusqu'à maintenant dans le dispositif de guerre nazi, sur ses propres actions, et sur la justesse de celles-ci. Avaient-elles été toujours parfaites ou bien la plupart d'entre elles étaient-elles questionnables ?

Son pays n'avait-il pas été autrefois vaincu et humilié alors que l'ennemi n'avait pas mis un pied sur le territoire national ? Cette guerre n'était-elle pas une juste revanche ? L'Allemagne n'avait-elle pas droit à sa place centrale dans l'échiquier du monde ?

Mais fallait-il que ce soit de cette manière ? La fin justifiait-elle tous les moyens ?

Sa main descendit doucement à l'étui de cuir qui contenait son arme de service. Il tira sur le bouton pression et libéra l'arme dans un cliquetis qui lui était familier. L'instant d'après, il tenait l'objet meurtrier dans sa main droite, tandis qu'il caressa un instant le canon de la main gauche, comme s'il redécouvrait pour la première fois ce lüger. Il ferma les yeux et eut un profond soupir qui trahissait sa grande lassitude.

Toutes ces questions qui le hantaient à présent, ces images qui lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire depuis sa visite du camp, ces listes de noms qu'il avait signées pour envoyer tout un tas de personnes dans des camps semblables... Il voulait que cela s'arrête. Alors il sentit contre sa tempe le contact froid du métal alors qu'il passait son doigt sur la détente. Cela semblait si simple à faire.

Des coups frappés à la porte de son bureau. Quatre chercha à les ignorer, mais son silence n'eut pour autre effet que de faire répéter ces coups.

« WAS ? » cria-t-il alors qu'il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder en direction de la porte, tenant toujours son arme en main, pointée contre sa tête.

À travers la porte close, un sous-officier venait avertir le général qu'une lettre anonyme indiquait des mouvements étranges la nuit dans une grange censée être abandonnée. Au moins pouvait-on toujours faire confiance à certains pour écrire bien à l'abri de leur anonymat. Le blond soupira encore une fois, et remit l'arme dans l'étui. Il se leva, prit sa casquette qu'il vissa sur sa tête et se rendit jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Herr General ? » demanda le sous-officier face au teint pâle de son supérieur. Quatre se contenta de murmurer quelques vagues propos sans grand sens.

* * *

Il revint plus de deux heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Encore une descente improductive. Visiblement, les résistants avaient été avertis de la visite des Allemands. L'endroit avait été visiblement utilisé pour dissimuler des armes et possiblement abriter des personnes qui devaient se cacher de l'envahisseur, mais les lieux avaient été abandonnés précipitamment.

Pourtant, Quatre n'arrivait pas à se sentir complètement déçu. Il se rappelait de l'énergie qui l'animait quand il avait pris place dans ses nouvelles attributions. L'excitation de la traque, la joie de la capture de Trowa et du pilote américain, le soulagement de voir la région temporairement délivrée des actions « terroristes ». À présent pourtant, il ne parvenait plus à ressentir ces choses-là.

Il traversa le hall de la Kommandantur d'un pas rapide. Un soldat chercha à lui parler mais Quatre l'ignora superbement. Il voulait retrouver son bureau. Le calme de son bureau et la solitude qui y régnait.

Et peut-être qu'il voulait voir Trowa, aussi.

Il referma la porte de son bureau et appuya sa tête contre le bois de la porte en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Pourtant, il entendit derrière lui un bruit et il se retourna brusquement pour découvrir une personne assise à son bureau, en train de feuilleter ses dossiers et ses rapports.

Qu'avait cherché à lui dire le soldat dans le hall, déjà ?

« Wer sind Sie? » cria le général, énervé de voir qu'un inconnu s'était sans gêne assis dans son fauteuil.

L'inconnu en question releva immédiatement le visage vers le blond. Quatre fut tout de suite frappé par le bleu de ses yeux qui renfermait une lueur froide, un froid tel qu'il en semblait dénué d'humanité. Le visage était plutôt fin. Alors que ce « Standartenführer » -le général avait tout de suite identifié les insignes sur sa tenue- marchait vers lui, le général put mieux le détailler. Ce n'était pas tant sur l'uniforme que le regard du blond s'arrêta que sur la casquette de cet officier. La visière était surmontée d'un insigne que Quatre avait fini par avoir en horreur : la tête de mort de la division Totenkopf.

« Standartenführer Heero Höss, Herr General. Mon arrivée était annoncée.

- Je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de Paris ! »

À ce moment, on frappa à la porte et d'une voix témoignant de son énervement, le général intima l'ordre à celui qui se présentait d'entrer. C'était l'officier de liaison, venant présenter au général une feuille de papier.

« La liaison est rétablie avec Paris, mein Herr. Nous avons reçu ce télégramme. »

Quatre s'en empara brutalement sans y jeter un coup d'œil, se doutant déjà fort bien de ce qu'il y lirait. Heero Höss quant à lui regardait la situation avec un infime sourire avant de faire remarquer :

« Oh, des problèmes de liaison ? Des attaques contre les lignes télégraphiques, sans doute... C'est justement pour cela que je suis là. Le général Von Stülpnagel n'est pas satisfait de votre travail. Vos propres rapports font état d'une recrudescence des activités de la soi-disante « Résistance » sans que l'on ne voie très bien ce que vous faites contre cela. J'ai discuté avec vos soldats. Il paraît que vous gardez un prisonnier dans vos geôles, sans l'interroger, sans le déporter, sans l'exécuter... Curieux, non ?

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous, Standartenführer Höss ! » tenta de se défendre Quatre avec conviction.

« Je crains bien que si. Le général Von Stülpnagel m'a mandaté pour justement évaluer votre propre politique. Nos informations font état de grands mouvements chez les Alliés et nous craignons une tentative d'invasion de la France prochainement. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des maillons faibles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout en disant cela, Heero ouvrit sa veste et tira de la poche intérieure un ordre de mission qu'il tendit à Quatre. Ce dernier le déplia et en prit connaissance, la respiration rapide. Puis il se rendit jusqu'à son bureau, décrocha son téléphone, et demanda à ce qu'on lui passe le Commandement militaire de la France occupée. Il voulait s'entretenir avec son supérieur mais la conversation fut rapide, encore une fois sous le sourire supérieur et sûr de lui de Heero.

« Herr Général, j'ai ici avec moi le Standartenführer Heero Höss et je... … Je comprends, Herr General, mais je... … Nein, Herr General... Nein... Oui, je comprends... C'est entendu... »

Quatre entendit le cliquetis indiquant que son interlocuteur avait raccroché et il soupira une énième fois. De son côté, Heero se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce, prêt à partir, indiquant au passage :

« J'ai déjà demandé à vos hommes de me préparer une chambre... Rassurez-vous, je me contente de peu... Vous devriez peut-être apprendre à en faire autant...? »

* * *

Trowa parvenait à distinguer peu de choses. La lumière de la lune éclairait vaguement l'intérieur de sa cellule. Peu lui importait la vue de toute manière. Quatre était assis à côté de lui.

L'Allemand l'avait rejoint comme d'habitude, au milieu de la nuit, alors que tout le monde ou presque dormait dans le bâtiment. Ils n'avaient pas mentionné ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, comme si cela n'avait été qu'une parenthèse. La colère est une courte folie.

Quatre était venu expliquer au résistant l'arrivée de cet officier chargé de superviser ou d'au moins enquêter sur ses agissements. Le Français avait gardé le silence, plongé dans la réflexion. Si les supérieurs du général lui envoyait ce genre d'individus dans les pattes, cela signifiait-il qu'ils commençaient à se poser des questions ?

De sa cellule, coupé du monde extérieur, Trowa connaissait mal l'évolution de la situation. Il ne voyait Quatre que lors de fugaces moments et ils ne parlaient plus de la guerre, ou alors seulement en des termes généraux. Ils ne mentionnaient pas vraiment ce que faisait Quatre dans la région et comment il la gérait. Le Français l'avait vu à l'œuvre, il l'avait vu prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour ramener l'ordre. Il se rappelait de la fouille de la ferme familiale, il se rappelait aussi de l'abattement de l'avion de Duo, et la chasse qui s'en était suivie. Tout cela semblait tellement loin à présent, mais restait dans le même temps tellement vivace dans l'esprit de Trowa.

Il savait que l'Allemand était de plus en plus perturbé par ce qu'il connaissait de la politique du Reich. Il était conscient que Quatre ne pouvait plus faire comme si tout cela n'existait pas ou n'était pas de son fait, mais il n'avait jamais réfléchi aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur la manière dont le général tenait la région. L'envoi de ce Heero Höss montrait cependant que Quatre n'agissait probablement plus comme avant.

Le Français se sentit idiot et serra la mâchoire en repensant aux paroles qu'il avait jetées à la face de Quatre. Il avait probablement parlé sans savoir et il pouvait à présent comprendre la réaction du blond ce soir-là.

Aussi prit-il doucement sa main et resta un instant ainsi. Tous deux ne disaient plus rien mais Trowa put sentir Quatre se tendre légèrement face au contact. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait faire beaucoup plus attention à tous ces autres petits détails, comme cette respiration qui s'accélérait.

Le résistant leva alors lentement sa main libre pour la porter jusqu'à la joue de l'officier, l'invitant silencieusement à tourner la tête vers lui. Parce qu'il en avait envie, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Quatre. Il s'agissait d'abord d'un baiser innocent mais qu'il chercha à approfondir. À ce moment, la main de l'Allemand se serra plus fortement sur celle du résistant.

Trowa comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait impliquer l'arrivée de ce nouvel officier, mais c'était sans doute pour cette même raison qu'il souhaitait se donner une nouvelle fois à Quatre. Après tout, qui sait comment tout cela pouvait se terminer ?

Alors, sans quitter les lèvres de l'homme qu'il avait fini par réellement aimer, il monta ses mains jusqu'au col du général. Il ferma les yeux alors que ses mains recherchait d'abord à retirer la croix de guerre qui pendait au cou, avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de la veste d'officier. Il ferma les yeux parce que même si seule la lune éclairait faiblement les lieux, c'était encore de trop. Trowa ne voulait pas voir tous ces symboles exécrables que Quatre portait.

La veste finit par être à moitié ouverte et le Français glissa alors ses mains sous elle, cherchant à attirer ce corps contre le sien.

L'Allemand restait de son côté sans grande réaction. Seule sa respiration témoignait de la grande activité qui devait avoir lieu dans son esprit. Il pouvait sentir une nouvelle fois le désir d'étreindre pour ce prisonnier. Sentir les mains de ce dernier se faufiler sous sa veste, cherchant à aller directement au contact de son corps, lui faisait perdre pied de plus en plus.

Le Français était comme un aimant, dont on ne peut se détacher qu'avec grande force. Il semblait à Quatre qu'il serait incapable de laisser s'éloigner cette bouche qui cherchait les baisers.

Mais même si l'esprit s'échappait de plus en plus loin, il ne parvenait pas à dépasser les barreaux de cette cellule. Ouvrant les yeux et retombant sur la pénombre lugubre de l'endroit, pouvant ressentir l'humidité de cette cave, Quatre fut renvoyé, et avec quelle brutalité !, à la dure réalité. Il leva alors ses deux mains pour les poser sur celles du Français et arrêter tous ses mouvements. Malgré le noir, il réussit à distinguer le regard de Trowa qui semblait ne pas comprendre.

« Pas... Pas comme ça... Pas ici... Je peux pas... »

Le résistant resta dans son silence habituel qui n'étonnait même plus le général. Trowa n'avait jamais été très bavard, mais Quatre avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il ne parlait que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire... Et il y avait tant de situations qui se passaient de mots...

Éloignant les mains du résistant de lui, le blond resta encore quelques secondes assis, fixant le sol, avant de se relever et de reboutonner son uniforme, se dirigeant vers la porte de la cellule.

« Je suis désolé, Trowa... Je ne pourrai pas le retenir très longtemps... »

Le Français lança un regard à son amant et se contenta de hocher la tête.

La porte fut refermée, et Trowa se retrouva plus seul que jamais.


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : 4X3.

Note : Ai-je encore besoin de présenter ma béta-lectrice ? Oui, parce que j'écris tellement lentement qu'elle a bien du mérite pour me suivre depuis si longtemps. Il s'agit de Nevermore. Si certains lecteurs sont toujours là depuis les premiers chapitres, eux aussi doivent être remerciés. Un nouveau chapitre donc, qui nous approche, encore un peu plus, de la fin de cette histoire...

* * *

Cet officier qui venait d'arriver ne tarda pas à agacer Quatre au plus haut point. Leur premier contact avait été plutôt froid mais dès le lendemain, les choses commencèrent à empirer, bien que tout se faisait dans une atmosphère feutrée de non-dits. Ainsi, à peine le général venait-il de s'asseoir à son bureau de bonne heure que des coups frappés à la porte venaient le déranger.

Heero venait de faire son entrée sans même avoir attendu la permission du blond. Il gardait l'expression d'un homme froid bien qu'un certain sourire, léger et presque imperceptible, quittait rarement ses lèvres. Pour l'officier supérieur, ce sourire était comme un sourire de dédain ou de supériorité.

« Général... J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

- Elles attendront, vos questions, Standartenführer. »

Soucieux de ramener Heero à sa place, Quatre avait insisté sur la prononciation de son grade afin de bien souligner la différence qu'il y avait entre eux. Quatre restait général. Plus que ça d'ailleurs, face à ce Höss qui n'était qu'un colonel.

Cependant, le blond n'obtint visiblement pas l'effet escompté. Heero n'était probablement pas une personne aussi facilement impressionnable.

« Herr General, mon travail ici est d'observer et de rendre compte. J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre coopération pour cette tâche. Jusqu'à la victoire finale, il ne faut se permettre aucun relâchement. »

Pendant que Heero parlait d'une voix froide et ferme, le général observait son propre bureau et prenait une pile de rapports pour les tasser une nouvelle fois et les ordonner. Cependant, la mention de la victoire finale l'empêcha d'ignorer plus longtemps l'importun. Un regard vif vint croiser celui du Standartenführer.

Von Sieger comprenait tout de suite mieux quel genre d'hommes était l'officier Höss. Combien de temps était passé depuis la défaite de Stalingrad ? Quatre, qui avait une notion du temps de plus en plus approximative sans savoir pourquoi, jeta un bref regard à son éphéméride sur le bureau. Il indiquait le mois d'avril 1944. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil... Déjà plus d'un an s'était écoulé ?

Peu importait. Depuis la défaite, il était chaque jour de plus en plus évident que le Reich était condamné. Les Russes avançaient chaque jour un peu plus. Quatre l'avait pressenti le jour même de la défaite et il savait que parmi les hauts officiers, il n'était pas le seul. Pour autant, c'était comme si tous faisaient ''comme si''. Personne n'osait contrarier le Führer dont les ordres ou contre-ordres devenaient chaque jour un peu plus difficile à mettre en œuvre, un peu plus en dehors de la réalité.

Pourtant, il en existait toujours qui vivait avec la certitude de la victoire finale. Ceux-là étaient armés d'une confiance inébranlable en Hitler, et les événements n'avaient aucune prise sur eux. Leur raison avait depuis longtemps abdiqué face au leader. Ce dernier promettait toujours des armes fantastiques qui devaient renverser la tendance et permettre aux forces allemandes de reprendre le dessus.

Conneries.

Quatre le pensait clairement. Mais en observant le ton et l'attitude de Heero, il comprit que ce dernier appartenait justement au carré des fidèles. Les Russes seraient à Berlin qu'il continuerait encore de se battre en étant persuadé de toujours avoir la possibilité de gagner.

Face à cela, il valait mieux ne pas chercher à raisonner.

Prenant entre ses doigts sa « croix de chevalier de la croix de fer » qui était toujours attachée à son col, le général annonça avec autorité :

« Vous savez ce que c'est ? Alors ne me parlez pas avec cette condescendance. »

Heero garda un instant le silence, avant de finalement répondre :

« Je vous présente mes excuses, Herr General, si vous avez perçu de la condescendance. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Il ne fallait voir dans mes propos que ma... grande motivation à remplir la mission que l'on m'a confiée. »

Encore une fois, il y eut deux regards se soutenant l'un l'autre. Quatre se sentait cette fois-ci pris au piège. Il ne pouvait pas refuser de coopérer sans quoi son rôle finirait par être suspect. De plus, c'était très probablement ce que souhaitait ce damné type. Après tout, faire tomber un général aux états de service irréprochables devait à coup sûr promettre de l'avancement.

Höss avait néanmoins eut la finesse d'esprit de ne pas faire perdre la face tout de suite au blond. Cela aussi, Quatre le percevait. Aussi, pour le moment, mieux valait en rester là. Posant ses coudes sur son bureau et mettant ses mains en cloche pour soutenir son menton, le général finit par demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'officier.

Heero afficha un petit sourire satisfait, sans doute signe de sa victoire. 1-0 pour lui ?

S'approchant de Quatre, le Standartenführer déposa devant lui un dossier qu'il ouvrit immédiatement. Il s'agissait d'un dossier comprenant pêle-mêle d'anciens rapports du général, ainsi que des listes de noms. Le blond les reconnut tout de suite : il s'agissait des noms des personnes arrêtées et déportées pour divers motifs : Juifs, Communistes, Résistants...

« Voyez Général, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Quand vous êtes arrivé, ce nombre a d'abord augmenté, pour atteindre un pic puis rester stable... Pour subitement chuter il y a quelques mois. »

Quatre jetait un regard sans trop s'attarder sur les documents qui lui étaient présentés, les connaissant tous. Il ne voulait pas non plus s'y attarder, parce qu'à l'époque où il les avait rédigés, il ne lisait pratiquement jamais les noms, les considérant comme non pertinent. C'était sans doute le refus de donner trop de réalité à ce qu'il faisait... Il était tellement plus facile et agréable de se voiler la face.

À présent qu'il avait été confronté à une réalité qu'il voulait ignorer, il ne pouvait pas plus regarder ces noms sans se sentir coupable.

Cependant, face à Heero Höss, il était hors de question de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse... le moindre signe d'humanité, même.

« Et alors ?

- Mais... Pourquoi une telle chute, Général ?

- N'est-ce pas évident, Standartenführer ? Il n'y a plus de personnes dont la déportation se justifie.

- Ah, oui, évidemment, mais... si brutalement ?

- Vous me dîtes que vous préfèreriez voir la région encore infestée ? »

À nouveau, il y eut chez Heero l'apparition de ce bref sourire qui énervait de plus en plus le général.

« Bien sûr que non, Herr General. Je suis simplement... surpris. Car il existe pourtant encore de nombreuses attaques, contre les voies de communication... Trains... Poteaux télégraphiques...

- Vous avez raison. Et votre insistance est justement ce qui m'empêche de me consacrer à leur chasse ! »

Au moins Heero avait-il eu la bonne idée de débarquer au moment où Quatre était justement en sortie à la recherche de résistants. Même si le général n'y avait pas mis tout son cœur, cela accréditait ses propres propos. D'ailleurs, le brun sembla s'en satisfaire, au moins pour le moment. Peut-être jugeait-il que le moment de la confrontation directe n'était pas encore venue. Avec une politesse toute superficielle, il remercia son « supérieur » avant de s'en retourner. Le blond avait déjà saisi son stylo et commençait à annoter un rapport quelconque quand il rappela Heero au moment où celui-ci mettait sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Standartenführer Höss ! »

Heero s'arrêta et se retourna, son inamovible sourire supérieur au coin des lèvres.

« Relevez la tête quand vous marchez... Vos dents rayent mon parquet, » fit le général sans même relever son regard de ce qu'il écrivait pendant un premier temps. Il ne le fit qu'après deux ou trois secondes, ce qui lui donna l'opportunité de voir le visage de Heero s'être complètement refermé, perdant enfin son léger sourire. Pour le coup, c'était Quatre qui, lorsque la porte fut refermée, en afficha un.

1-1.

* * *

Comme il s'y était attendu, Trowa ne revit pas tout de suite son amant. Les journées continuaient alors de défiler, lentes et monotones. Il repensait souvent à l'évasion de Duo. Se remémorer son sourire et sa bonne humeur constante l'aidait à son tour à ''s'évader'' de cet endroit trop sombre. Le pilote avait-il réussi à se cacher ? S'il avait été repris, Quatre le lui aurait sûrement dit. Pour autant, l'Américain pouvait très bien avoir été capturé dans une autre région. Ou alors, il avait réussi à rejoindre l'Angleterre grâce aux réseaux d'exfiltration.

Plus souvent qu'autrefois, il se demandait aussi si cela n'avait pas été une erreur de rester ici. Il avait eu une telle occasion. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait pas saisie ? Sur le moment, il se rappelait avoir eu les jambes coupées, lui qui avant faisait toujours preuve d'un esprit de décision rapide, s'était montré grandement indécis. Et c'était cette indécision qui expliquait pourquoi il était toujours présent ici. Dans le même temps, cette ''indécision'' pouvait être une décision en soi.

À l'aube d'un jour quelconque, il entendit qu'on ouvrait la porte de sa cellule. Au vu de l'heure, il devina avant même de voir apparaître le moindre geôlier que cela ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise chose qui se préparait. Quatre ne le dérangeait jamais et ne venait le voir qu'au milieu de la nuit.

De fait, c'est un officier au visage inconnu mais que le Français reconnut tout de suite comme étant celui de Heero Höss, qui prit place dans l'encadrement de la porte. Accompagné de deux soldats qui pointèrent le prisonnier de leur mitraillette, le Standartenführer afficha son éternel sourire que le résistant découvrait.

« Voilà donc le fameux prisonnier... » remarqua l'officier qui semblait détailler le résistant. Trowa, sentant qu'on le ferait sortir de sa cellule, commençait lentement à se relever tout en restant appuyé contre le mur mais Heero fit un signe de tête et les deux soldats se jetèrent immédiatement sur lui pour le saisir avec brutalité et l'extirper de sa cellule. Le Français n'avait pourtant pas l'intention de résister, mais c'était probablement une manière de l'humilier et de montrer qui décidait de quoi en ces lieux.

Ils n'allèrent guère loin... Trowa retrouva une salle qu'il avait bien connue : celle-là même où il avait été torturé, des siècles auparavant. Une table, une chaise... Une grande bassine dans un coin... Une chaîne aussi pendait, accrochée au plafond. Deux autres hommes les y attendaient déjà. L'un était de taille plutôt petite mais apparemment bien bâti, le second ne le disputant d'ailleurs pas sur cet aspect là.

Le résistant fut assis sur la chaise pendant qu'on lui liait les mains dans le dos avec une corde. Trowa commençait à sentir déjà la morsure sur ses poignets mais il gardait la tête basse, se concentrant sur la table devant lui. Il notait chaque détail, chaque imperfection du bois qu'il pouvait voir d'ici, chaque tâche un peu sombre. Il cherchait juste à ne pas rester dans cette pièce, à partir dans un « ailleurs » imaginaire.

C'est la voix de l'officier qui le tira de sa rêverie. Il s'était assis en face de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien dès que le Français releva le visage.

« Bon... Le général dit que vous encore avez votre utilité. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Mais vous allez parler. Aujourd'hui. Nous allons voir si le général a raison. »

Le résistant ne chercha pas bien longtemps à soutenir le regard de cet Allemand. Il préférait repartir dans ses pensées, comme par exemple le fait que cet Allemand-là avait un français beaucoup moins développé que celui de Quatre. Le blond avait un léger accent, si léger qu'il en devenait presque charmant. Et il ne faisait jamais de fautes de grammaire.

Il y eut quelques questions que Trowa entendit vaguement mais dont il n'était déjà plus très sûr de la teneur. Sans doute Heero lui demandait-il où ils avaient pour habitude de se réunir, comment faisaient-ils pour communiquer avec les autres groupes de résistants, comment se déroulaient les livraisons d'armes, comment les réseaux d'exfiltration s'organisaient...

Comment, où, combien...?

Le résistant gardait la tête basse, sans penser aux prochains coups qu'il finirait nécessairement par recevoir. La moindre opportunité d'évasion était prise et son regard se perdait un peu plus dans des souvenirs agréables qui devaient lui permettre de tenir le coup. Ainsi, alors que le SS évoqua les réseaux d'exfiltration, Trowa repensa à Duo encore une fois. À sa bonne humeur continuelle, à sa manière de parler, à ses sourires.

Il le voyait devant lui. Un jour, ils se retrouveraient, la guerre ne sera alors plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et ils profiteront du beau temps de l'été pour se revoir et ne parler que de bonnes choses.

Un premier coup de poing le tira subitement de son monde imaginaire. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais qu'importait. Il tâcha immédiatement de replonger dans ses rêves, de se concentrer sur le visage de Duo, sur le timbre de sa voix, sur ses rires.

Les coups n'étaient probablement qu'une sorte d'introduction. On le leva et on accrocha ses poignets à la chaîne qui pendait du plafond.

Heero restait assis, décidant de retirer sa casquette à tête de mort pour la poser en face de lui, sur la table. En soupirant, il se tortilla légèrement pour glisser sa main dans sa poche et en sortir un étui à cigarettes. Après en avoir allumé une, il reporta toute son attention sur le Français, une légère lueur dans le regard alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Trowa criait sous les coups mais dans le fond, ce n'était que des purs réflexes dont il était à peine conscient. Le temps semblait ne plus s'écouler comme d'habitude. Peut-être ralentissait-il, ou accélérait-il. Tout cela avait au final tellement peu d'importance. Il ne parlerait pas. Et puis, quand bien même parlerait-il, à quoi cela avancerait ce nazi ? Depuis le temps qu'il avait été capturé, les camarades du résistant avaient à coup sûr changé toutes leurs planques et leurs habitudes. Heero le savait sûrement d'ailleurs, alors pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer tout d'un coup ? Ah, oui. On l'avait détaché et on maintenait sa tête sous l'eau. Il aurait voulu rester calme mais il ne put cette fois-ci empêcher son corps de se débattre malgré la poigne ferme sur ses cheveux qui le maintenait sous l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui permette de reprendre une respiration.

L'air semblait lui bruler les poumons... Il avait envie de respirer et de rejeter l'eau dans ses poumons en même temps, ce qui créait cette sensation de brûlure incommensurable. Sa forte toux puis sa respiration sifflante emplirent la pièce.

« Alors ? » demanda simplement Heero.

Le Français se contenta de fermer les yeux, ne répondant même pas. Heero haussa les épaules, comme si cela ne le gênait pas particulièrement que Trowa refusât toujours de répondre, et il fit un signe aux deux hommes qui maintenaient le résistant fermement. À nouveau, sa tête fut plongée dans l'eau et, de calme dans un premier temps, il recommença à se débattre quand l'air lui manquait. Cela dura plusieurs fois, et chaque fois il pensait qu'il perdrait connaissance, mais apparemment, ces tortionnaires n'étaient pas des amateurs.

Il lui sembla pourtant qu'on venait de le redresser plus rapidement que d'habitude. Abruti par le manque d'air, il avait du mal à saisir ce qui se passait autour de lui mais il finit par noter une nouvelle présence...

* * *

La matinée avait bien commencé, du moins était-ce qui semblait au général. Sans doute cela était-il l'effet de sa récente victoire sur Heero, mais Quatre profitait pleinement de son petit-déjeuner qu'il prenait en chemise, n'ayant pas encore mis sa veste d'officier. Un officier d'ordonnance lui resservit du café et le blond le remercia tout en parcourant son journal.

« Pas de nouvelle du Standartenführer Höss ? » demanda-t-il en s'emparant d'un morceau de pain. C'est que Quatre aurait assez vu, finalement, le SS venir défiler devant lui dès l'aube.

« Il interroge le prisonnier, Herr General » répondit l'ordonnance sans vraiment penser à mal.

Le blond s'immobilisa une ou deux secondes, comme si ce qu'il venait d'entendre avait eu l'effet de la foudre. Jurant en allemand, il se redressa, attrapa sa veste et sortit à toute allure de son bureau en cherchant à s'habiller correctement. Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui le ramenaient au rez-de-chaussée avant de prendre ceux qui le menaient à la cave. Tout en courant, il cherchait à boutonner sa veste, mais la nervosité rendait ses mains tremblantes.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce où l'on torturait habituellement les prisonniers, le général affichait une tenue qui, sans être débraillée, était loin de la superbe tenue qu'il affichait régulièrement, comme s'il cherchait à faire disparaître le moindre pli.

Son regard se porta immédiatement sur ce corps qui se débattait et ses deux lourdauds qui lui imposaient une noyade sans cesse interrompue.

« Arrêtez ! » ordonna-t-il dans un cri.

Heero qui faisait dos à la porte se retourna, un instant surpris. Mais son visage redevint très rapidement calme pour afficher ce petit sourire narquois. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en placer une, Quatre continuant immédiatement en allemand :

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous faites, Standartenführer Höss ?

- Uniquement mon travail, Herr General. Mais je sais être un lève-tôt, je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec cela.

- Vous outrepassez votre autorité, Standartenführer ! »

L'officier SS se releva et en quelques pas vint se mettre en face du général.

Et ce sourire... Si seulement Quatre pouvait l'effacer à coups de poing. Ce sourire faisait naître en lui un sentiment de colère. Son regard se porta sur le résistant. Trowa de son côté était alors beaucoup trop sonné pour être capable de comprendre ce qui se disait, sans compter que la colère mais aussi la peur du général lui donnaient un débit de voix beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'il pût comprendre clairement.

« Mein Herr, votre attitude est... curieuse... Après tout, ne souhaitez-vous pas qu'il parle enfin ? » demanda Heero en plongeant le regard dans celui de son supérieur.

« - On a déjà essayé ! se défendit alors Quatre.

- Peut-être n'avez-vous pas essayé assez fort ? »

Ces mots furent terribles à entendre pour le blond qui voyait très bien où le SS souhaitait en venir. Son regard se porta alors sur le Français qui reprenait encore son souffle mais dont le regard montrait qu'il comprenait de nouveau ce qui se passait.

Il y eut entre l'Allemand et le Français un regard échangé. Pendant une ou deux secondes, le blond avait soudainement l'impression de se retrouver dans une espèce de monde à part, où il faisait face, seul, à Trowa.

Trowa de son côté comprenait effectivement la teneur de la discussion entre les deux officiers. Il aurait bien souri de voir le général débarquer ainsi pour tenter vainement de mettre un terme à la séance de torture. Peut-être aussi que par défi, il aurait voulu pouvoir lancer une remarque à l'Allemand qui avait une attitude de moins en moins fidèle au camp qu'il servait.

Mais il voyait bien que la situation pouvait être dangereuse pour Quatre qui devait affronter Heero, un Heero qui, probablement, n'attendait que la moindre erreur pour faire tomber le blond. C'est cette pensée qui saisit le cœur du Français. Il savait qu'il refusait absolument que la moindre chose arrivât à Quatre.

Alors le regard qu'il portait vers son ancien ennemi devenu amant - il se l'avouait plus que jamais à ce moment - s'anima d'une certaine lueur, une lueur que le général perçut mais qui le tirailla encore plus au cœur. Il comprenait que Trowa ne souhaitait pas qu'il intervînt. Après tout, s'il intervenait, cela ne pourrait que rendre les choses plus compliquées par la suite.

Quatre reporta son regard vers le SS, serrant les dents, et faisant demi-tour en lâchant un juron. Il n'avait même pas encore passé le seuil de la porte qu'il entendit Heero indiquer aux deux tortionnaires qu'ils pouvaient continuer...

Ce soir... Ce soir... quand tout le monde dormira, y compris ce satané Höss, alors ils pourront se retrouver...


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : 4X3.

Note : Incroyable. Cela fait plusieurs années que j'ai commencé cette fic sans jamais la finir. Et pourtant, Dieu sait si elle est écrite de A à Z dans ma tête et si je n'ai rien changé à mes plans depuis le début... Et pourtant... la faute au manque de motivation pour taper. Malheureusement, existe-t-il un remède ?

Cela me laisse aussi songeur, cette popularité apparemment continue de Gundam Wing. J'avais 16 ans quand j'ai découvert l'anime sur M6, et ce n'était pas vraiment hier. Et pourtant, j'en suis toujours amoureux comme au premier jour. Je me demande ce qu'il y a de si particulier. Peut-être, pour ce qui est de mon cas, est-ce une sorte de syndrome de Peter Pan. Quoiqu'il en soit, je présente mes excuses aux quelques lecteurs/lectrices que je pourrais (encore) avoir. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, et un épilogue.

Comme toujours, je remercie ma béta-lectrice qui ne fait aucun commentaire sur ma lamentable capacité à écrire rapidement.

* * *

« Je suis désolé... »

Le Français ne distinguait qu'à grand-peine le visage de Quatre. Ce n'était pas seulement en raison de la pénombre de sa cellule. Les coups qu'il avait reçus à longueur de temps lui avaient donné un visage tuméfié et ses paupières se fermaient à moitié.

Il ne répondit pas à l'officier qui s'excusait. Après tout, que pouvait bien faire l'Allemand contre Heero ? L'arrêter ? Et ainsi augmenter les soupçons qui devaient déjà peser sur lui ? Le général avait une brillante carrière qui le promettait aux plus hautes fonctions dans l'appareil militaire du Reich. Cependant, que vaudrait sa parole contre le témoignage du SS ? Quatre avait déjà prit trop de risques. Sa réputation et sa place ne tenaient qu'à un fil.

« Tu devrais arrêter de venir... » fit le résistant.

Le blond arrêta son geste. Il avait à la main un morceau de coton imbibé d'alcool, cherchant vaguement à soigner Trowa de la journée de torture qu'il avait encaissée. Il lui avait apporté un peu à manger. Le Français ne cherchait plus à refuser ses cadeaux désormais, mais malgré la faim qui le tenaillait, il avait mangé lentement, plus préoccupé par leur situation commune.

Quatre reposa le coton sur l'arcade sourcilière du résistant. Il comprenait que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux. Il avait beau retourner toutes les possibilités dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir correctement. Il ne pouvait pas déserter non plus. Après tout, il restait Allemand et avait prêté serment. Il savait juste une chose : il ne pouvait pas laisser Trowa. Plutôt mourir que d'abandonner le Français à son triste sort.

De toute manière, c'était probablement ce qui arriverait tôt ou tard...

« _Nein_, » se contenta de répondre doucement Quatre.

Trowa ferma les yeux en soupirant. Ce « non », il le reconnaissait. Le ton que l'Allemand avait employé était porteur de bien plus qu'un simple refus. Il en comprenait aussi la cause.

« _Warum ?_ » demanda le résistant qui craignait d'entendre la réponse. De l'entendre. Parce qu'il la connaissait déjà.

- _Weil Ich liebe dich_... »

Trowa soupira une nouvelle fois... profondément...

* * *

Les jours passèrent et l'état de Quatre ne fit qu'empirer. Devant les officiers, et surtout devant Höss, il tâchait de donner le change, portant fièrement son uniforme et se tenant toujours aussi droit. Mais il devenait de plus en plus pâle et son visage s'amaigrissait alors que le printemps était normalement là pour égayer les cœurs.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas écouté Trowa. Toutes les nuits, il venait le retrouver dans sa cellule. Mais toutes les nuits, ce n'était que pour trouver un résistant chaque fois un peu plus misérable. Le corps prenait sans cesse des coups mais il y avait une chose qui ne changeait pas : c'était le regard du résistant. C'était comme si sa force intérieure était intacte, comme au premier jour. Cette force intérieure que le blond n'avait pas comprise et qui l'avait intrigué, jusqu'à en être amoureux.

C'était probablement cette force que recelait malgré tout le Français qui faisait naître chez Quatre ces sentiments. Il l'avait avoué. Une fois. Il ne l'avait pas répété depuis et Trowa n'avait rien répondu.

Pourtant, le Français savait bien qu'il ressentait les mêmes choses que « son » général. Il avait fini par l'accepter depuis longtemps. Mais de là à le dire... Bah, son comportement et ses regards avaient bien fait comprendre à l'officier qu'il en était de même pour lui. Cela se passait de mots, voilà tout.

On pouvait même dire que cela se passait d'actes. Finalement, Quatre ne l'avait pris qu'une seule fois. Après, ils étaient probablement tous les deux trop sous le choc pour vraiment recommencer... Et depuis l'arrivée de Heero, Trowa n'était plus vraiment en état.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils s'asseyaient tous les deux dans la cellule, côte-à-côte. Quatre passait un bras autour de son cou et le Français posait sa tête sur son épaule. Ils pouvaient alors se laisser aller à un repos plus serein. Ils étaient ensemble. Tous deux savaient bien que chaque nuit pouvait être la dernière mais ils ne le disaient pas... comme si cela leur permettait, juste l'espace d'un instant, de tout oublier... et de simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre... De sa chaleur... de sa respiration... de sa voix.

Un soir, Quatre vint un peu plus tôt qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Trowa se redressa et fixa avec curiosité l'officier qui restait dans le cadre de la porte.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Français qui s'imaginait le pire.

- Il ne devrait plus y en avoir pour très longtemps maintenant... Les Américains ont débarqué en Normandie. Nous ne tiendrons pas... »

Cette nouvelle redonna au résistant une vaillance et un espoir qu'il n'avait pas eus depuis longtemps. Il se redressa quelque peu, autant que ses blessures pouvaient le lui permettre. Quatre avait toujours l'air aussi abattu mais il était difficile de dire ce qui provoquait son état à présent : leur situation, ou le fait qu'il voyait se profiler cette défaite qu'il avait augurée il y avait déjà un peu plus d'un an ?

Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait du Français et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Trowa continuait de le fixer, avec une certaine incrédulité face à la nouvelle. Pourtant, alors que le général était assis à côté de lui, il crut décerner dans son regard, au-delà de la lassitude, une sorte de soulagement.

Le blond eut un petit rire nerveux :

« En Normandie... C'est tellement absurde... C'est pour ça que ça marchera... »

Le brun quant à lui ne savait absolument plus comment réagir, pris entre une forme de joie et d'espérance de voir enfin les Alliés ouvrir un deuxième front tant attendu et une espèce de respect pour Quatre. Alors il se contenta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, un peu comme d'habitude. Le mieux était sans doute de ne rien dire.

Pourtant, Trowa aurait souhaité susciter une étincelle d'espoir chez le blond. Lui dire qu'il pouvait se constituer prisonnier. Après la guerre, on finirait sûrement par le libérer. Mais lui-même n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il y aurait des combats et il savait que Quatre restait, contre son cœur, fidèle à ses serments de soldat et d'officier, et que tout en crachant dessus, il combattrait probablement jusqu'au bout pour le IIIe Reich.

* * *

« Je dis qu'il faut tout détruire. Ils ne devraient strictement rien trouver. »

Heero, assis sur sa chaise face au général von Sieger, mangeait en sa compagnie un repas quelconque avec une raideur qui le caractérisait. De son côté, Quatre gardait les yeux rivés sur son assiette et semblait ailleurs. Cependant, il finit par relever la tête, comme si enfin les propos du SS lui étaient parvenus.

« Vous dîtes...?

- Je dis, Herr General, que si nous devons temporairement céder du terrain, l'ennemi ne doit trouver rien d'autre que des terres brûlées et des cadavres sur son chemin. »

Le blond essayait toujours de garder un visage neutre face à Heero, bien conscient que cet officier ne faisait que le surveiller constamment. Et le débarquement en Normandie n'avait fait qu'augmenter apparemment la fougue du SS. Chaque mauvaise nouvelle qui s'accumulait, plutôt que de le remettre en question, ne faisait que le pousser un peu plus en avant dans sa folie meurtrière.

Quatre était un tacticien. Éduqué à l'académie militaire, il faisait partie de cette classe supérieure de soldats qui pouvait gagner des batailles uniquement grâce à la supériorité de leur tactique. Toutefois, il avait compris dès la défaite de Stalingrad que l'Allemagne était perdue. À présent que les Alliés avaient réussi à enfoncer un coin dans la forteresse Europe, comme se plaisait à l'appeler le Führer, tout le reste allait s'enchainer. La seule solution pour son pays était dans la politique. Le seul espoir, vague, serait un spectaculaire renversement d'alliances. Mais le général n'y croyait pas, bien qu'il s'occupât peu de politique.

Ses nuits devenaient de plus en plus pénibles. Chaque matin, il ne faisait que se lever pour faire semblant, effectuer des actions auxquelles il ne croyait plus. La résistance semblait plus que jamais présente. Heero voulait que l'on réquisitionne plus d'otages, que l'on fasse plus d'exemples. Pourquoi refusait-il de voir la vacuité de tout cela ? À la guerre, si on gagnait des terres mais que l'on perdait le cœur des gens, on perdait tout. Si on perdait des terres mais gagnait le cœur des gens, on gagnait tout.

C'est pourquoi le Blond s'était toujours efforcé, à son niveau, de se montrer relativement humain. Peine perdue de toute manière, le ressentiment de la population était trop grand. Et puis surtout, depuis que Quatre savait pour quelle destination les trains partaient, il ne pouvait décidément pas faire semblant d'être humain. Cela aurait été hypocrite.

* * *

« Ils ont essayé de le tuer...

- Qui ? Ne me dis pas que... » demanda Trowa qui au ton de Quatre comprit immédiatement que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer.

- Si... « Lui ». Ils ont mis une bombe dans la salle de réunion... Et il s'en est sorti presque indemne... »

Nous étions le 20 juillet et un attentat aussi spectaculaire qu'inutile venait d'avoir lieu contre Hitler qui s'en était sorti parfaitement indemne alors que d'autres présents dans la même pièce que lui y avaient laissé la vie. Si Dieu existait, il devait avoir un sens de l'humour très particulier, à moins qu'Il ne fût pas du tout le genre de divinité que l'on croyait.

Trowa en resta également abasourdi. Cela n'en finira-t-il donc jamais ? Combien de temps encore allait-on voir cette guerre se poursuivre ? Le IIIe Reich ne se considérerait-il comme définitivement perdu qu'au moment où les Alliés frapperaient à la porte du bunker d'Hitler ?

Encore une nuit où les deux hommes s'assirent dans le silence de la cellule. Quand Quatre parlait, c'était pour mentionner les ordres de plus en plus absurdes qu'il recevait et qu'il n'appliquait plus, mais la présence de Heero lui rendait cette tâche de plus en plus difficile. En Normandie, les choses avaient progressé depuis le 6 juin, et les Alliés arrivaient chaque jour un peu plus nombreux, faisant comme une tâche d'huile sur la carte de l'Europe, libérant, ou envahissant un peu plus, selon le point de vue, la France.

Mais mentionner ces choses ne faisait que rappeler leur situation contradictoire, alors Quatre finissait par se taire. Trowa, parfois, mentionnait la fin de la guerre. Même si l'Allemagne choisissait de se battre jusqu'au bout, cela finirait bien un jour. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir contre le monde coalisé. L'Italie était déjà tombée, le Japon reculait, et de toute manière, cet allié avait toujours été beaucoup trop lointain pour être d'une quelconque utilité au Reich. Dans ces conditions, Quatre ne pourrait-il pas se rendre ? Sans doute serait-il arrêté, considéré comme un prisonnier de guerre pendant quelques temps, mais il finirait bien par être relâché. Et à ce moment-là, il y avait l'espoir léger et fou qu'eux deux pussent se retrouver.

* * *

Quelques jours se passèrent encore, et de sa cellule, Trowa put percevoir la grande agitation qui avait pris la Kommandantur. Plus souvent, il entendait des ordres être criés, divers véhicules partirent en trombe. Par sa petite lucarne, il voyait parfois le Blond, toujours pimpant dans son uniforme, aborder un air préoccupé alors qu'il montait dans sa Mercedes avec Heero qui le suivait comme son ombre. Pendant ces quelques jours, Quatre ne rendit pas visite au Français, laissant ce dernier dans la plus totale ignorance de ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur.

Un soir, enfin, il revint :

« Cette fois-ci, ça ne devrait vraiment plus tarder, commença Quatre. Les Américains ont ouvert un deuxième front en France, en Provence. »

L'officier marcha jusqu'au mur de la cellule, mains croisées dans le dos, et observa le mur comme s'il était en train de visualiser une carte. Il commença à énumérer :

« Le front soviétique... puis l'Italie... enfin, le nord... la République de Salo... la Normandie... et maintenant la Provence. Nous sommes encerclés. »

Il se retourna vers Trowa :

« D'ici quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus, ils seront ici...

- Que feras-tu à ce moment-là ? » demanda le résistant.

Est-ce qu'il se battrait ? Tenterait de tenir sa position si on lui en donnait l'ordre ? Se replierait pour mieux continuer le combat ailleurs ? Ou bien se rendrait-il aux Alliés en tâchant de donner pacifiquement cette région ?

« _Ich weiß nicht_, » avoua Quatre dans un murmure en baissant la tête.


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : 4X3.

Note : Malheureusement, pour mes rares fidèles, il semblerait que je vous aie à présent habitué à écrire constamment avec un rythme de fourmi, ce qui est effectivement très mauvais pour ma popularité. Ah, si seulement ma vie était calme...

Cependant, avant Noël, où le jour de Noël, tout sera fini ! J'avais précédemment dit qu'il restait un chapitre et un épilogue. En fin de compte, ce seront deux chapitres et un épilogue. Le dernier chapitre sera publié dans une semaine, et l'épilogue suivra peu de temps après. Dire que j'ai commencé cette fic en 2007... mon Dieu...

Comme toujours, Nevermore a droit à ma reconnaissance pour sa relecture et ses conseils. Je remercie également les quelques personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires encourageants à la lecture des derniers chapitres.

* * *

C'était le 15 août que Quatre était venu avertir Trowa d'un autre débarquement en Provence. C'était aussi la dernière fois qu'il le vit. Du reste, Heero Höss semblait aussi l'avoir oublié, ce dont le Français ne se plaignait pas.

La vérité, c'était que les Allemands devaient faire face à une bataille qui désormais les touchaient directement : le débarquement dans le sud de la France devait être comme un signal de départ pour tous les hommes de la Résistance dans la région. Les maquisards en grand nombre se soulevaient tous pour commencer la Libération de l'intérieur. Une Libération qui devait être purement française pour rétablir l'honneur perdu par la capitulation de 1940 et la collaboration décidée par le maréchal Pétain.

De sa cellule, Trowa entendait donc un incessant va-et-vient de voitures et de camions, et les cris indistincts qui lui parvenaient en allemand lui indiquaient que les Boches devaient être soumis à un rude stress. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il pensait à son amant, se sentant empathique et lié à sa condition. Il l'imaginait dans son superbe uniforme, qui ne devait plus être si superbe. La fatigue qui habitait le visage du blond ne pouvait qu'être allée en s'aggravant.

Ce qu'imaginait le résistant était bien en-dessous de tout. Quatre n'avait à peine pu dormir que quelques heures en une semaine. La Kommandantur, de bâtiment ancien et dégageant une impression de supériorité et d'austérité toute germanique, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Le temps des réceptions mondaines pour amadouer les élites locales n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Parfois, le général SS se remémorait ses premiers jours ici et comment il avait accepté sa nouvelle affectation avec une certaine joie. Petit coin tranquille, la douce France, pays occupé par une Allemagne triomphante. S'il avait pu, Quatre aurait souhaité pouvoir retourner à cette époque, se sentir à nouveau bien, se sentir dans son élément, se sentir calme et en accord avec lui-même.

Évidemment, cela aurait pu être considéré comme une tentative de se voiler la face, mais... de l'ignorance venait le bonheur.

À présent, il ne faisait que partir avec ses hommes, pour revenir avec un peu moins d'hommes qu'au départ. Il se retrouvait parfois dans le feu de l'action, son lüger à la main, tirant au hasard. À chaque coup de feu qu'il tirait, il priait Dieu en lui demandant de ne toucher personne. À chaque coup de feu qu'il entendait, il priait Dieu en lui demandant que cette balle tirée le touche et mette fin à ce jeu macabre et sans but.

C'était aussi pour cette raison que pendant ses rares moments de repos, il n'allait pas voir Trowa. Ses idées devenaient de plus en plus sombres et il ne voyait que la mort pour le libérer de son rôle dans ce dispositif de guerre qu'il avait fini par condamner et exécrer. Et de cela, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait évoquer devant le Français. Il savait que le résistant lui proposerait une nouvelle fois de se rendre, de déserter l'armée nazie... Il ne pouvait pas comprendre... Il ne pouvait comprendre que le blond avait prêté serment et que cela représentait quelque chose d'extrêmement important aux yeux de Quatre. S'ils devaient passer du temps ensemble, il fallait que ce temps fût heureux. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait l'être, autant ne pas aller voir le Français. Dans le fond, cela ferait sûrement du mal à tous les deux.

Les combats continuèrent pendant une semaine, une semaine où Quatre, malgré tout, resta en vie, tout comme le SS Höss, qui accompagnait le blond dans toutes ses sorties et arborait pendant les combats où ils étaient directement pris un sourire malsain qui effrayait le général. Les nouvelles venues de Paris ou de Berlin ne cessaient d'alimenter les télégrammes et le bureau de Quatre les voyait s'empiler. Les nouvelles portaient avec elles un certain nombre d'ordres, parfois contradictoires. Tenir la position, se replier, puis ordre annulé...

Et finalement, la nouvelle tomba directement : il fallait se replier. La région était perdue. Brives était tombée le 15, le même jour du débarquement dans le sud. Ordre était de remonter au nord et de retrouver d'autres unités allemandes pour organiser une contre-offensive qui devait sauver le Reich et mener le pays vers la victoire. Quatre se demanda si c'était une blague... Sauver le Reich... Qui pouvait encore y croire ?

Cela étant, il lui suffisait d'ancrer ses yeux dans les yeux bleus profonds de Heero pour avoir sa réponse.

L'ordre de repli devait être appliqué mais Quatre songea immédiatement à Trowa. Il sentait que Heero ne l'oublierait pas et que, quitte à abandonner cette place, il ferait place nette derrière lui et liquiderait le résistant. Depuis le début il ne faisait que critiquer et questionner le général sur sa manie de garder le Français en vie et dans les geôles sans le condamner à la déportation ou au peloton d'exécution en représailles des attentats qui touchaient les Allemands.

Il fallait agir vite. Fort heureusement, le passage secret reliant le bureau du blond à la cave restait inconnu de tous. Sans doute Trowa pourrait-il s'y cacher le temps d'évacuer complètement les lieux. Vue l'urgence de la situation, Quatre n'aurait aucun mal à faire comprendre qu'une évasion était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il se précipita donc vers la cheminée de son bureau, tirant et poussant pour libérer le passage derrière l'âtre, et s'enfonça dans le couloir sombre qu'il connaissait bien.

* * *

En entendant le bruit de la clef dans la serrure, le résistant se redressa vivement sur sa planche de bois. Condamné à passer ses journées à réfléchir, il avait réalisé plusieurs conjectures sur ce qui pouvait être en train de se passer à l'extérieur. Comprenant que les Occupants étaient en mauvaise posture et espérant d'un moment à l'autre l'arrivée des Alliés, il en était lui aussi venu à la conclusion que certains souhaiteraient sans doute tout liquider en partant.

Cependant, voir la silhouette de Quatre dans le cadre de la porte de la cellule le rassura. Au moins ne venait-on pas pour le tuer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il à l'Allemand.  
– On évacue la région. On est dépassés.  
– Les Alliés ?  
– Non. Les Français. »

Les Français ? Les Maquisards ? Trowa eut un vague sourire de fierté en apprenant que sa région ne serait pas libérée par les Américains, les Anglais, ou toute la coalition de peuples unie contre l'Allemagne nazie, mais bien par des Français de l'Intérieur. Sa réflexion fut néanmoins interrompue par les paroles du Blond :

« Il faut que je te sorte d'ici. L'autre va sûrement arriver et refusera de te laisser dans ta cage. C'est un fou. Viens. »

Quatre était déjà en train de faire demi-tour mais le Français lfattrapa par le bras pour le retenir, le forçant à se retourner, et l'instant d'après, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Allemand.

C'était le moment où jamais. Le moment qu'ils auraient tous les deux souhaité pouvoir reculer. Le moment où ils allaient être séparés avec une très infime chance de se revoir à nouveau. Pour Trowa, les choses seraient sûrement faciles, mais pour Quatre, son espérance de vie ne pouvait qu'être très limitée.

Ils n'en parlaient jamais mais même s'il n'y avait rien à faire, Trowa refusait de quitter le Blond sans au moins un dernier baiser. Plus d'un an et demi en captivité, où il avait eu une occasion en or de s'évader et qu'il n'avait pas saisie, intrigué par la personnalité du général, et au fond, peut-être déjà amoureux de lui à ce moment-là. Leur relation avait été particulière, les événements les y avaient poussés. Hormis cette nuit si particulière, elle avait été surtout platonique.

Il sentit Quatre se crisper dans ses bras. Sans doute l'avait-il un peu surpris. L'instant d'après toutefois, le Blond était déjà en train de se détendre.

« Je le savais ! »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant une voix derrière eux. Se retournant vivement, ils aperçurent Heero, se tenant dans le pas de la porte, les regardant avec une expression de dégoût et de fureur vissée dans les yeux. Trowa ne dit rien dans un premier temps, même s'il cherchait à penser le plus rapidement possible, observant la situation. L'officier avait déjà sorti son arme et la pointait alternativement dans sa direction et dans celle de Quatre. Ce dernier donnait l'impression d'être complètement sonné par l'arrivée de Höss, comme si cela lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Seul Heero en fin de compte paraissait totalement maître de lui-même, et il affichait ce léger sourire supérieur. Dans ses yeux se lisait la grosse promotion qu'il avait tant espérée et qu'il aurait finalement grâce à toute cette affaire. Faire tomber le héros Von Sieger, voilà qui ne pouvait qu'être positif pour lui.

Il s'était d'abord rendu dans le bureau du général pour lui parler et, n'obtenant pas de réponse après avoir frappé plusieurs fois, il ne s'était pas gêné pour entrer, aimant toujours fouiner un peu dans les affaires du Blond à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant montrer que le général ne se consacrait pas pleinement à sa tâche. Une fois dans le bureau, il avait rapidement vu la cheminée déplacée que Quatre n'avait pas remise en place, et Heero n'avait alors pas hésité à emprunter le passage secret le menant à la découverte de ce spectacle à la fois lamentable et parfait pour lui : les deux hommes en train de s'embrasser.

« Venez près de moi, _Herr General_, » commença Heero avec beaucoup d'ironie dans ses derniers mots. « Quant à vous... »

Tout se passa extrêmement rapidement : Heero s'était tourné déjà vers le résistant, dressant le bras tout en s'apprêtant à tirer. Trowa le fixa, sans peur. Il était passé par suffisamment d'épreuves pour ne pas être incapable de regarder la mort en face. D'une manière plutôt étrange, il était fasciné par les yeux bleus de l'Allemand, des yeux complètement vides de tout sentiment humain. Il était évident que Heero s'apprêtait à faire feu et à abattre le résistant sans autre forme de procès et son regard en restait vide de toute compassion. Il sembla même au Français déceler comme une sorte de plaisir dans le regard du colonel.

Il y eut un coup de feu.

* * *

Trowa écarquilla les yeux, se demandant un instant si Heero l'avait oui ou non manqué. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Se pouvait-il que la mort vous prenne en douceur ?

Il commença à comprendre en notant le visage soudain pâle de son bourreau, qui fixa Quatre une seconde, complètement incrédule, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Le Blond tenait à la main son Lüger dont le canon fumait encore. Il s'était visiblement ressaisi. Son visage restait froid et calculateur, tandis que Trowa restait incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il à Quatre.  
– Je fais un choix » se contenta de répondre l'officier.

Le moment n'était pas aux atermoiements. Le coup de feu avait été perçu. Cependant, les Allemands en étaient encore à évacuer leurs positions, et chacun courait d'un endroit à l'autre. À l'extérieur, via le petit soupirail, Quatre et Trowa purent entendre les soldats se questionner et commencer à crier.

« Ils vont vite comprendre d'où vient le coup de feu » remarqua Quatre qui sortit rapidement de la cellule et regarda dans le couloir qui menait vers les escaliers, la porte, le rez-de-chaussée. Les sentinelles qui gardaient habituellement la porte avaient dû quitter leur position pour préparer le repli, mais des soldats pourraient débarquer d'un moment à l'autre. Le général se retourna donc vers Trowa :

« Vite, ils vont arriver. Va dans le passage, personne ne le connaît. Remonte dans mon bureau, personne ne viendra. Attends. D'ici quelques dizaines de minutes, nous serons tous partis. »

Trowa se précipita, du moins autant qu'il le put malgré ses blessures. Cependant, Quatre le retint :

« Attends. Frappe-moi !  
– Qu...?  
– Pas le temps de réfléchir. Ils vont arriver. Je leur dirai que tu t'es évadé, que tu m'as neutralisé et abattu l'autre... »

Le Français resta extrêmement dubitatif devant cette soudaine pulsion de masochisme mais le Blond avait raison : le moment n'était pas à la réflexion, et il faudrait sûrement une petite mise en scène. Après tout, Quatre pourra toujours prétendre plus tard avoir été réellement neutralisé par le Français. Le résistant sera responsable de la mort de Heero et le général ne serait sûrement pas condamné par la cour martiale du Reich.

Encore cet espoir ténu qu'une fin heureuse était possible.

Trowa arma son poing, le doute encore présent dans ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il seulement frapper cet homme qu'il aimait ?

Une fraction de seconde. Se pencher en avant. L'embrasser. Toucher ses lèvres encore une fois. Pour finalement se redresser et le frapper.

Quatre poussa un léger cri et partit en arrière sous l'effet du choc. Le Français voulut se précipiter vers lui et lui demander s'il allait bien, mais il entendit la porte dans le couloir qui s'ouvrit en trombe. Pas le temps de parler. Pas le temps d'un dernier au revoir. Il partit aussi vite qu'il put dans la direction opposée, gagnant le passage secret, tandis que l'Allemand s'allongea rapidement par terre et fit semblant d'être assommé...


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : 4X3.

Note : Comme promis, voici la livraison du dernier chapitre. Il ne reste désormais plus que l'épilogue.

Mes remerciements à Nevermore.

* * *

Quatre perçut autour de lui ses soldats qui s'agitaient, criant en allemand, se précipitant dans les autres cellules à la recherche du résistant. Se pouvait-il que ce chien se fut déjà échappé ?

Les soldats aidèrent leur général à se relever. Il aurait cru difficile de mimer la fureur suite à « l'évasion » de Trowa qui s'accompagnait en plus de la mort de ce cher Heero Höss. Pourtant, l'adrénaline qui ne le quittait plus devait probablement électriser son corps. Il aboyait ses ordres, ordonnant aux hommes de sortir, de retourner dehors, de dire que le résistant ne pouvait pas être bien loin.

Intérieurement, il avait à la fois envie de sourire et de pleurer. L'envie de sourire resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte dehors. Trowa devait être en train de se cacher soit dans le passage secret, soit dans son bureau. Il était libre. Il s'en sortirait. Tout ce que lui-même avait à faire, c'était de replier ses troupes selon la position établie et reçue par l'État-major.

Une fois dehors, dans la cour du luxueux bâtiment de pierre, le désespoir le reprit. Il était possible d'entendre au loin des bruits de coups de feu. Les moteurs des véhicules tournaient déjà et les camions ne cessaient d'aller et venir. Deux soldats se trouvant à bord d'un side-car arrivèrent en trombe jusqu'au général. Ils prenaient encore le temps de faire le salut nazi avant de livrer les dernières nouvelles :

« L'ennemi arrive, Herr General... La ville est en train d'être encerclée.

– On lève le camp ! » s'écria immédiatement Quatre.

Il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de penser à son amant. Malgré sa joue marquée par un rude coup reçu il y a quelques minutes, malgré sa tenue autrefois impeccable et maintenant marquée par la poussière, il redevenait pleinement un général du Reich.

Sa casquette d'officier qui complétait habituellement sa stature avait été abandonnée sur le sol de la cellule et ses cheveux blonds, loin d'être coiffés, s'envolaient en désordre. Peut-être bien n'avait-il plus rien à voir avec le _SS__Oberst-Gruppenführer__und__Generaloberst__der__Waffen__SS_von Sieger toujours si parfait... Mais il s'en foutait complètement. La guerre le prenait. La situation d'urgence. Le repli, le combat. Sa vie, il s'en fichait. Pas son pays, même si son pays ne le méritait pas. Sans doute avait-il ce comportement dans le sang. Il avait avoué à Trowa être issu d'une famille de la vieille noblesse prussienne. Que des militaires sur plusieurs générations.

Ce qu'il faisait, les ordres qu'il criait, ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait... C'était sûrement des siècles d'hérédité qui montaient à la surface. Il était un soldat. Il agissait en soldat.

Il grimpa dans un camion, à l'arrière. La bâche avait été retirée. Il s'accrocha aux barres de fer sur lesquelles pendait habituellement ladite bâche. D'une main, il frappa sur le toit de la cabine du camion, donnant le signal du départ...

* * *

Trowa avait pris le risque de quitter le passage secret pour se rendre dans le bureau de Quatre. Il y avait bien un risque, car comment être sûr qu'aucun soldat ne débarquerait dans le bureau du général pour X raison ? Cependant, le Français n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de voir une dernière fois le Blond. S'il restait dans le noir du passage secret, attendant le départ complet des « Boches » comme il le disait fréquemment avant, alors qui savait s'il aurait encore l'occasion de revoir Quatre ?

Il glissa une tête par la cheminée décalée. Personne. Il sortit et marcha à pas de loup sur le plancher en bois verni. Le bureau en désordre, un verre d'alcool non terminé, même le portrait du Führer qui avait été abandonné là... tout montrait que le départ se faisait dans la plus grande précipitation.

Le Français se rendit jusqu'à la fenêtre, restant sur les côtés, se dissimulant même derrière un pan de rideau dans l'éventualité d'une entrée subite et non prévue, tandis qu'il risqua un œil vers l'extérieur.

C'est ainsi qu'il le vit... Son « cher » Allemand, accaparé par sa foutue mission, son foutu commandement. Il criait des ordres, se tournait et se retournait au fur et à mesure que différents officiers ou soldats venaient vers lui pour lui rendre compte d'une situation qui n'était pas à leur avantage. Puis il pointa une direction. Trowa l'entendit crier en allemand l'ordre de quitter rapidement les lieux.

*Regarde-moi... Regarde-moi...* songea le résistant en fixant la chevelure blonde de Quatre. Au moins que leurs regards se croisent une dernière fois !

Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer lorsque le général leva un instant le regard vers les fenêtres de son bureau. Sans doute le Blond souhaitait-il la même chose... Mais le soleil se reflétait sur les fenêtres et Quatre n'avait de toute manière pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps.

Il n'y eut pas de dernier regard...

Deux minutes plus tard, la cour d'honneur était déserte. Du bâtiment ne venait plus qu'un silence de mort tandis que les moteurs des véhicules de la Wermacht devenaient déjà inaudibles. Trowa, après un certain temps passé à observer avec attention la cour, se dirigea vers la porte du bureau et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Ce grand bâtiment encore tout fourmillant d'une grande activité il y a seulement quelques instants se trouvait à présent enroulé dans un silence de mort. Pas âme qui vive.

Le résistant sortit donc et s'aventura dans les couloirs, d'abord en continuant de se cacher derrière chaque coin, chaque cadre de porte, puis sans même plus prendre ces précautions tant elles apparaissaient comme inutiles. Il se retrouva dehors. Devant la grille de la cour d'honneur commençaient à se masser quelques Limougeauds incrédules, observant ce symbole de l'Occupation allemande devenue vide. C'était tellement incroyable qu'on en oubliait de se réjouir. C'était comme se réveiller d'un long et profond cauchemar.

On remarqua à peine Trowa. Lui-même remarqua à peine les gens. Trop d'années derrière les barreaux des cellules de la Kommandantur. Il devait s'habituer de nouveau à la liberté. Il arpentait librement le sol de la cour, il franchit les grilles sans être abattu, et il marchait sur le trottoir sans qu'on ne crie de l'arrêter. Dans les sous-sols de l'imposant bâtiment en pierre se trouvait le cadavre de celui qui aurait pu provoquer tout cela.

Au loin pourtant, les sourds bruits de détonations récurrentes indiquaient que ce rêve ne signifiait pas la fin de la guerre.

« Il paraît que les maquisards les attendent... Jeannot m'a dit qu'il les avait vus se préparer. »

Trowa tourna vivement la tête vers cet inconnu qui discutait avec un ami, colportant la rumeur. Il sentit son cœur être sur le point de s'arrêter... Puis il se mit à marcher, et même à courir. Oublié, son état lamentable dû aux souffrances et aux restrictions. Il retrouvait une énergie secrète qui le poussait à courir dans les rues, en direction de la sortie de la ville. Les bâtiments finirent par s'effacer bien vite, et le résistant se retrouva bientôt à traîner ses pas rapides sur les routes de campagne passant à travers champ.

* * *

Le convoi venait tout juste de quitter la ville. Quatre sentait le vent lui fouetter le visage. Cependant, il tenait à rester à l'extérieur pour évaluer la situation. Les véhicules de la Wermacht étaient passés en trombe dans un Limoges en train d'être évacué. Une fois la ville laissée derrière, et ne voyant devant lui plus que des champs et des petits bois, le général commença à souffler. Il remontait vers le nord et espérait atteindre le plus rapidement possible le reste des troupes. Enfin, lui et ses hommes, vue la situation, seraient probablement utilisés pour une contre-offensive. Il connaissait bien la stratégie employée mais il pressentait que ce nouveau front ouvert serait comme le front soviétique... Une résistance acharnée et des contre-attaques audacieuses ne pourraient jamais que faire gagner un peu de temps au Reich. Les Alliés réussiraient, irrésistiblement, à avancer.

Le bruit du moteur hurlant se retrouvait couvert par le vent qui sifflait aux oreilles du blond. Cependant, comme pour se reposer l'esprit, son regard se perdit dans les champs qu'il avait sur sa gauche et le bois qu'il y avait sur la droite.

Soudain, une explosion. Devant eux, les poteaux télégraphiques avaient été piégés et tombaient sur la route, forçant le convoi à s'arrêter dans un crissement de pneus. Les véhicules n'étaient pas encore tout à fait arrêtés que déjà, le bruit des armes se fit entendre. Longtemps tapis à l'abri des arbres, les maquisards se voyaient enfin offrir l'occasion de venger nombre des leurs déjà tombés pour la France. Des années d'Occupation devaient trouver un terme dans le tac-tac-tac mortel des mitraillettes ou des fusils.

Quatre regarda, incrédule et stupéfait, ce spectacle. Déjà, il avait entendu les balles siffler autour de sa tête. Il avait entendu le pare-brise du camion sur lequel il était juché se briser et présumait de la mort des deux soldats qui se trouvaient dans la cabine.

Il sauta prestement sur le côté droit du camion, criant aux autres de se protéger :

« Ils sont dans le bois ! À couvert ! À couv... hng. »

Un général dans son uniforme. Quelle magnifique cible. Les autres n'étaient jamais que de la piétaille qu'on pouvait à peine considérer comme responsable. Mais celui-là, en plus de porter la responsabilité de toute cette guerre, était la tête pensante du groupe.

C'était probablement ce qu'avait pensé le tireur.

Une balle en plein front. Pas vraiment le temps de souffrir, mais encore le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Une, peut-être deux dernières secondes de conscience. Il se sentit poussé en arrière par la force du projectile. Son dos frappa l'avant du camion. Puis il glissa lentement, le regard de plus en plus bas, de plus en plus vide. Un instant assis par terre, dos à la roue, on aurait pu le croire simplement rêveur. Le filet de sang qui dévorait son front pour ensuite suivre la ligne du nez venait néanmoins rappeler qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Puis son corps bascula sur le côté, et il se retrouva face contre terre.


	20. Chapter 20 Épilogue

Auteur : KMIG

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi.

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, historique

Couples : 4X3.

Note : Avec un poil de retard sur l'horaire, voici la livraison du chapitre ultime. L'épilogue. Quelques mots en guise de conclusion.

C'est la fin de cette fic. Commencée en 2007, voilà que ce soir, je peux y mettre le mot fin. Incroyable. Je me demandais si cela allait arriver un jour. Encore une fois, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, et ceux qui pourront arriver à présent. Je remercie encore et toujours, avec une profonde reconnaissance, Nevermore, pour sa patience.

Et je vous dis, à une prochaine fois. Peut-être.

* * *

La télévision allumée laissait voir le traditionnel défilé du 14 juillet, avec le Président monté sur son véhicule militaire en train de passer les troupes en revue. Trowa regardait cela d'un air absent.

Il était vieux maintenant. Bien vieux. Il avait vu le monde changer. La Libération. Puis bientôt déjà les prémices d'une nouvelle guerre avec les anciens amis soviétiques redevenus les ennemis qu'ils avaient été avant que l'on décidât que Hitler était encore plus dangereux... Cette guerre froide qui s'était terminée avec la chute du mur de Berlin et l'explosion de l'URSS.

L'ancien résistant avait assisté à toute cette marche du monde avec une profonde indifférence. Les événements de '44 n'étaient jamais sortis de sa mémoire.

Il était retourné à sa ferme. Sa mère pleura de joie en le retrouvant vivant... Mais était-il bien vivant ? Couvert d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien, la vieille femme avait l'impression de faire face à un fantôme.

Peu de temps après l'armistice, il était parti en Allemagne, dans le berceau de la Prusse historique. Il avait fait quelques recherches pour retrouver la maison du général. Il l'avait trouvée. Quand il arriva sur place, il découvrit un pavillon de bonne allure datant probablement du XIXe siècle, ainsi qu'un jardin qui devait avoir été bien entretenu mais qui était désormais délaissé. En haut des quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée, Trowa vit une femme portant le deuil, le visage marqué par les événements, en train de parler à un homme quelconque.

Il se demanda alors ce qu'il faisait là.

Il avait voulu voir les lieux où avait habité Quatre... À présent, il pouvait concrètement voir que Quatre avait été un homme marié, bien qu'il n'en eût pas énormément parlé. Aller voir sa veuve ? Pour lui dire quoi ? « Bonjour, vous ne me connaissez pas mais j'ai résisté à l'Occupation allemande, votre mari m'a arrêté et nous sommes devenus amants » ? C'était idiot.

Quand cette femme se sentit observée et tourna la tête vers le grand portail de fer forgé, le Français avait déjà tourné les talons.

Après la guerre, la vie avait lentement repris ses droits, mais tout manquait terriblement de goût. Trowa travaillait à la ferme mais sa mère mourut dès 1948. Il resta complètement seul.

Il était parfois parti aux États-Unis, à l'invitation de Duo Maxwell. Suite à son évasion, il avait réussi avec l'aide des réseaux de la résistance à être exfiltré de France pour regagner l'Angleterre où il demanda rapidement à réintégrer l'armée de l'air. Trowa eut donc l'occasion de découvrir Boston et les campagnes du Massachusetts. L'occasion de faire ses premiers vols aussi, Duo étant devenu pilote de ligne après la guerre, et aussi pilote tout court dans un petit centre d'aviation. Plusieurs fois l'Américain tenta de convaincre le Français de venir s'installer ici, voyant bien que la France lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Trowa avait toujours refusé. En 1994, Duo finit par partir lui aussi...

C'est à ce moment-là que l'ancien résistant avait vendu la ferme familiale... C'était désormais trop de travail et son corps ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il s'installa à Paris, dans un petit appartement plutôt bourgeois du 3ème arrondissement.

Il devait affronter les affres de la vieillesse à présent. Rester debout le fatiguait. Quand il marchait, il faisait des petits pas, aidé par sa canne. Parfois, quelque officiel venait le voir pour lui remettre une médaille ou lui indiquer à quel point la France était fière de lui, comment il avait combattu pour la République et comment l'État lui était reconnaissant. Il y avait toujours un journaliste pour prendre une photo à ce moment-là, photo qui se retrouverait dans les journaux locaux ou parfois nationaux. Puis l'officiel partait et Trowa ne le revoyait plus jamais.

Dire que pour un peu, il aurait pu être tondu à la Libération lui aussi.

À présent, il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un vieux souvenir du passé, une sorte de monument aux morts auquel on ne faisait déjà plus vraiment attention. Il faisait déjà partie de l'histoire. On l'invoquait souvent, comme ce Président-là, pour se draper de leur gloire fanée tout en n'ayant rien de l'attitude et de la pensée qui prévalaient chez les résistants.

Ce monde le fatiguait. Il se leva et éteignit la télé.

Il marcha de ses petits pas fatigués jusqu'au couloir de son appartement qui menait à la chambre et à la salle de bain. Le couloir était suffisamment large pour qu'il pût y placer une armoire. Avec trop de précautions, il parvint à monter sur une chaise pour se saisir d'une vieille boîte cachée par d'autres, située au-dessus de l'armoire. Puis il revint s'asseoir dans le salon.

C'était une très ancienne boîte en carton. Quand on l'ouvrait, elle exhalait cette odeur qu'ont les souvenirs et les vieux livres. Trowa jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle ne contenait presque rien : un vieux briquet, une photo sépia et un Lüger. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de Quatre. La vieille photo le montrait dans son uniforme, le regard sérieux. Il l'avait trouvée dans son bureau de la Kommandantur, après y être retourné à la recherche de n'importe quoi, n'importe quel souvenir, n'importe quelle pièce pour au moins garder quelque chose de lui.

Il s'était écoulé toute une vie. Plusieurs générations depuis étaient nées et Trowa avait au moins eu la satisfaction de vivre assez vieux pour être certain que plus jamais, les Français et les Allemands ne se feraient la guerre.

Mais cette vie entière lui avait parut terriblement vide. Les jours passaient et ressemblaient les uns aux autres. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'années à soupirer face au manque. L'envie de « le » revoir, si seulement cela était possible. Tant de fois, il se perdait dans de profondes méditations où il imaginait la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si seulement Quatre avait survécu.

À présent, il était beaucoup trop fatigué.

Dehors, un pigeon se posa sur la rambarde de la fenêtre. Il observa comme un roi observe ses sujets les quelques Parisiens qui marchaient dehors, d'un pas pressé, leur respiration visible en raison des températures fraiches.

Un coup de feu l'effraya et il s'envola rapidement.


End file.
